Best Friends Always Stick Together
by evelynaddison
Summary: Ratonhnhaké ton and Evelence have been friends since they lived in the same village together. They've learn the ways of the Assassin and change throughout the months and years. They have always learned to stick together but since the war has been going on, it may change their personalities. ((My own character with Connor/Ratonhnhaké ton. No romance until the VERY end of the story))
1. Chapter 1

**((Just givin ya a heads up, this story is about Evelence and Connor as they grow up and stuff. Evelyn is 14 . I wanted to add my character in there just to see what would happen if Connor had a friend to help him and all. Anywho there's not a lot of romance until the end of the story, just a friendship kinda thing. Evelyn/Evelence is mine. Everything else is Ubisoft's. Also this is my first time writing, so I hope by every time I publish a story I will get better and better at it lol. Mostly all my stories are about Assassins Creed lol. Enjoy! ^_^ ))**

Chapter one

The heat was increasing along with the humid. The water would smell horrible during this time of the season, and there would soon be wildfires coming. These parts of the woods were Evelyn's favorite area to come to. Time to time she would climb trees with her friends when she wasn't helping the village. Her father died when volunteering to hunt bear pelts. Her mother wept and went through a breakdown the whole year until she stopped and left Evelyn alone by herself. Since then, she has lived with the Clan Mother along with another boy who was two years older than her, Ratonhnhaké ton. He too lost his mother and father from a different story though. His head was always low and he didn't talk to anyone that much as he used to. Ever since the men burned down our village, he hasn't spoken as much as before. His father was not from the Mohawk Village. She did not know where his father came from. Maybe it was meant to be kept secret from the village.

"Evelence!"

She heard Kanen'tó:kon's and looked over her shoulder. The chubby native was looking for her. She did not speak to him often. He usually would hunt with Ratonhnhaké ton or talk with him in the village. They hardly spoke, so this made her curious to why he had called her.

"Evelence! The Clan Mother wishes to speak with you!" He called out to where everything in the forest could hear him. He was waiting for a reply, but didn't receive one. Instead she had already been walking ahead of him, not even caring if he had been lost or not. She was more concerned on what the Clan Mother had wanted. There was nothing broken and she hasn't stolen anything for a while. Was it the lie she told last year? How would she remember that?

"Evelence!" he spotted her. "Where were you?" he finally caught up to her catching his breath.

"I was climbing trees, enjoying the view." She glared at him. "Until you came."

"What did I do? You are always in a bad mood when you're around me." He rolled his eyes, frustrated with her. He then started muttering words under his breath.

"What did the Clan Mother want?"

He stopped muttering what he had been saying about her and shrugged.

"I do not know, she wouldn't tell me. All she asked was for me to get you and Ratonhnhaké ton." He explained. "It is important."

Important? How so? This made her ask herself even more questions than before. She nodded in response and entered the village.

Weapons were being built and sharpened while men and women helped out with each other. Children were running around playing tag while the women were breast feeding their toddlers.

They both saw the Clan Mother and quickly walked up to her. She had been discussing some plans with a group of people from the village. Kanen'tó:kon cleared his throat, trying not to be rude. The Clan Mother turned around to see who had made the noise. She gave him a warm smile and bowed politely.

"Thank you, child." Her eyes focused to Evelence now.

"I hope everything was alright when you went climbing?" she chuckled.

Her cheeks flared and glanced at Kanen'tó:kon. He had told her about the place she and her friends would go. It was meant to be secret or else she would be in trouble for passing the valley. She made a face and turned back to the Clan Mother.

"Not to worry child, all is well." She walked inside the hut with her walking stick. Ratonhnhaké ton had already been sitting by the fire. "Sit, I have something important to tell you both." She had sat across from Ratonhnhaké ton as did Evelence. "My children, there are some things in this world that are not meant to be seen," she begun. Behind her she grabbed a small box, enough to fit a rabbit. When she opened the wooden box, she pulled out a glass sphere.

"What is it?" Ratonhnhaké ton asked.

"It is a piece of Eden. An artifact built by those who came before us." Ratonhnhaké ton and Evelence came closer to observe the strange and mysterious sphere. The Clan Mother had placed it in Ratonhnhaké ton's hands. When she did the sphere was glowing into a golden color. It glowed until it set off a force of energy to knock Evelence and Ratonhnhaké ton back. Soon, no one was in the room except the two teens. They got back up and saw numbers, symbols, and other strange objects float around the wooden walls.

"Greetings," A woman appeared in the center of the fire. She had spoken in the English language.

They both looked the woman who was standing in front of them. Her dress was high-fashioned for anyone to afford or to build.

"Are you a spirit?" Ratonhnhaké ton asked astonished.

"You may think of me as such." She smiled and snapped a piece of paper in her hands. She held it out to Ratonhnhaké ton and Evelence.

"Look for this symbol and you will find a man who will be able to train to become this symbol." Then she started to fade and so did the numbers and symbols on the wall. Everything was back to normal again. The Clan Mother had been waiting for them to return.

"It seems the sphere has taken an interest on Ratonhnhaké ton." She pointed her wrinkled finger at Ratonhnhaké ton. His body lay on the floor with the sphere in one hand.

"What did you see?"

"There was a woman...a spirit of some sort." The Clan Mother had been nodding when her eyes looked up at her. "She had told me and Ratonhnhaké ton to search for this symbol." She drew the symbol with her index finger. "The spirit told us to search out the man who knew this symbol and train to become it."

"Interesting." She got up and looked down at Evelence.

"But why do these spirits want you and Ratonhnhaké ton to go seek out this man?"

"I do not know."

They both looked at Ratonhnhaké ton, waiting for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Post two stories a day about this story...I have it written in my IPhone notes, Lol. Anywhoz, the story will get more and more interesting once I get through the beginning of Connor's story. I promise! Enjoy!))**

Chapter two

Ratonhnhaké ton had awoke from the strange vision he had seen. He was laying in the meadow next to the river valley. The Clan Mother had been waiting for him along with Evelence. Without questioning Ratonhnhaké ton spoke.

"We have to seek out the man-"

"I already know it's alright." She nodded in respect. He seemed confused and then looked to Evelyn.

"Or else Charles Lee will have his way and burn our village." He hissed at the name.

Charles Lee was the one he hated. He burned their village down which killed his mother. He could still see the image in his head. With a sigh the Clan Mother handed Ratonhnhaké ton and Evelence a bed for them to rest if they stopped for the night.

"I will keep this village safe." He tightened the map in his hands firmly. Evelence nodded to confirm she would too protect the village she grew up in as well. As soon as they said their goodbyes they crossed the valley and turned around to wave her goodbye.

Ratonhnhaké ton and Evelence didn't speak much. The beginning of their journey was quiet, just how Evelence's secret place was. The air would smell awful with no breeze, but once you climb to the highest point of the tree you could no longer smell the scent. It replaces it with a nice cool breeze that smelled a little nicer. She wondered if she would ever come back.

A couple of hours later, it was getting dark. They found a nearby cave to sleep in for the night.

"We have to leave when the sun is been between those two mountains." He pointed his finger to where he was talking about. She nodded in reply and set her bed on the hard, rocky floor.

Ratonhnhaké ton was dreaming about the day he saw his mother for the last time. Stuck between the logs of the house they lived in. He tried desperately to carry the log to get her out of there.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, you must get out of here! You must be strong." She had said to him, holding his hand.

"Mother, don't say that!" he cried out.

"Go!" his mother commanded. He was grabbed by one of the men from the village.

"I love you." She was crushed under the logs.

He woke up from his sleep seeing Evelence frightened by something. His eyes adjusted in the darkness and looked at Evelence again.  
"Did you just growl?" she stood very still. He could hear the shaking in her voice. He raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her to see what she was looking at.

There were two eyes glowing further in the cave. Its eyes looked hungry and quenched for their flesh. Slowly, not wanting to draw attention, he took ahold of Evelence's arm. They both moved slowly out of the cave, leaving their beds in there. The beast crawled out at the same pace as they did.

Carefully his head looked up to where they could climb the highest tree. It was just across from them. Evelence moved too much it drew the beast's attention. It growled and snarled, that's when they decided to run. His grip was tight on Evelence's wrist, careful not to let her slip and fall. He pushed Evelence up the tree he planned to climb.

"Faster!" he shouted at her and started to climb.

"I'm trying!' she shouted back. They both climbed as fast as they could without stopping to take a break. The bear stood up and started shaking the tree with its claws. They climbed higher and eventually stopped at the top. They both looked down to see the bear give up and return to the cave they were once in.

Both were catching their breaths.

"We should keep going now that we are fully awake."

"No." Ratonhnhaké ton said still catching his breath. "We must get some rest so we won't have to stop in the daylight to rest." He adjusted himself to sleep in the tree. She sighed and did as he asked, adjusting herself as well.

The following morning Ratonhnhaké ton had woke her from her sleep. She mumbled and sat up from the tree stretching her arms out.

"Should we get our supplies? Maybe the bear isn't in there anymore." Evelence suggested.

"No, I do not want to risk our lives to go back in the where the bear lies."

She frowned.

"We can hunt for food, and there is water in the rivers and lakes." He climbed down the tree and started free-running through the forest, branch to branch. Evelence followed his footsteps and was free-running herself. They kept free-running until they saw a trail that led to a mansion at the top of the cliff.

"Mind if I ask a question?

Ratonhnhaké ton shrugged and didn't mind.

"When we get there, what will happen next?"

He thought about the vision that the woman had shown him.

"I don't know, the spirits did not tell me other than a man will train us to become this symbol." He placed his finger at the symbol of the map.

"Looks like we're getting close any-"He was suddenly erupted by horses neighing and hooves beating the ground. They turned around and that's when they saw men in horses chasing after a man that looked older.

"Move!" he shouted.

Ratonhnhaké ton grabbed Evelence into some bushes to where the two men in red uniforms wouldn't see them. They remained in their place until they could hear no more hooves beating the ground.

"I wonder if the man that was being chased as to do with anything with the symbol." His face flared red when he looked back at Evelence to see he was on top of her. Her face was as red as him.

"I-I'm sorry," he helped her up and refused to look at her. She turned around as well with her face still red. He grabbed the map and looked at the mansion that was on top of the cliff.

"That's it." He started walking.

"What's what?" she ran to catch up with him.

They walked a few paces with her still asking questions.

"Is that it? Are we there?"

"Yes it's here."

She observed the mansion.

"What if it isn't it, what if the map is wrong?" she looked worried.

"It has to be right." He went up to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer. His head turned to Evelence as she gave him a look to knock the door again. Two knocks and the door swung open.

A man who had darker skin than the two teens stood at the door with his hunched back and held his cane. He looked impatient.

Ratonhnhaké ton cleared his throat, "I-I was hoping you can train us."

The man rolled his eyes and sighed like he has heard this before. "Go away."

He shut the door on their faces and left them. Ratonhnhaké ton banged on the door waiting for him to open it once more.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, stop," she glared at him. "We can try another place, this one might not be-"

"It is! It has to be!" he shouted and waved her off.

"You can go if you wish, I will stay here until the old man can help me train." He was banging on the door, but there was no reply.

He looked around the house searching for another entrance around the mansion. There was. In face there was a door on the other side of the mansion. He started banging on the door.

"Ratonhnhaké ton this is not the right place we have to-" they both heard the window slide open. It was the old man.

"I'm apologize if I made myself unclear or otherwise confused you with my words." He started talking to Ratonhnhaké ton. "It was never my intention to mislead. So let me clarify." He cleared his throat.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!" with that, he slammed the window down and walked off. Ratonhnhaké ton stood there for a moment wondering what to do next.

"You see?" she started walking off.

"Where are you going?!" he shouted behind him.

"Going to find the correct place," Evelence had taken off and disappeared into the woods.

He rolled his eyes and wondered around the house. He could see the balcony had a door and decided to climb it. He grew impatient and began banging on the door once again.

"Please! Just hear me out!" he was then rattling the door knob. "What are you so afraid of?"

The old man came out and tripped him with his cane. He fell to the ground and placed his cane on his throat.

"Afraid you think I'm afraid of a little scab like you?" he threatened. Ratonhnhaké ton's anger cooled and replaced it with the feeling of guilt.

"You might think you can be some hero to save the world when you can't. There are no happy endings! None!" he removed his cane from his throat and started walking to the door.

"The world has moved on, boy. You should too." The door shut behind him.

This made Ratonhnhaké ton furious.

"I'm not leaving old man! You hear me?!" he shouted for him to hear.

"I am NEVER leaving…"


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hope y'all aren't getting to bored, or WHERE'S THE ROMANCE D:! Calm your chichis. There would be bits of pieces of romance. I'm trying to make Connor as he is in the game and he's really not the romantic type unless you have him fall over Evelence over and over lol. Anywho, this chapter is where I said "OH COME ON!" Anyway, you'll see. Enjoy! AND PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON CALLED REVIEW!))**

Chapter 3

Ratonhnhaké ton climbed down from the balcony still filled with anger. He had hoped to find Evelyn and tell him how wrong she was. Instead she was nowhere to be found. It appeared she was really going to prove him wrong. He wished she'd come back, that way he wouldn't be so focused on the old man. She would at least give him company. He stopped for a moment and shook his head. She'd come back, she always does. Whenever she throws a fit, she storms away across the valley and comes back a day later. This grew into a pattern of one of her childish acts. He went inside an empty horse pen. It smelt and was filled with straw and rotten food on the corners. He looked up and saw the walls had been weathered and broken down a bit. No matter, he decided to get some rest to give the man to think. After all he wasn't going to leave after the promise he made. His eyes closed without realizing it and had fallen asleep.

He woke up with the sound of thunder. It had been pouring and lighting had lit the sky. Flashes of lighting would light about several seconds after another. Then two men in uniforms came by with muskets in their hands. He overheard their conversation by hiding behind the fold of the horse pen.

"Heard one of the men saying the captured a pretty lil' native. Poor fello', didn't even see it comin'." They laughed and continued to joke. Ratonhnhaké ton knew who they were talking about. He growled and fumed with anger.

"Poor fello', found her fightin' 'em wolves. Shame what'll happen to her now that the boss got her locked up and tight!" they laughed until their faces went red. Ratonhnhaké ton had enough of their conversation.

"Now time to get in the man-"

"Who are you?" Ratonhnhaké ton and glared at the two men, his eyes fierce and filled with hatred.

They two men with muskets looked at each other and gave Ratonhnhaké ton a grin.

"Non' of yer' concern little breeches." The other teased him while the walked toward Ratonhnhaké ton closer.

"Oy' don't he look like the lil' native?" he laughed.

"Ye' he does! Shame what they'll do-"he was interrupted with a punch in the gut. Ratonhnhaké ton met the man's head with his knee and cracked something near his rib cage.

"You'll be sorry fo' that!" he charged at Ratonhnhaké ton with his musket.

He fell to the ground and tripped the other suited man taking the dead man's musket to his chest.

"Where have they taken her? Who are you? What do you want from the old man?" his eyes met with the choking man.

"Best ask te' bossman." He pointed at someone behind him, choking on his own blood.

He turned around with his face planted to the ground. A shock of pain had stung him on his right cheek which made him struggle to get up.

"You shouldn't have played with us boy." He planned to give him another punch until Ratonhnhaké ton saw the old man placed his blade against the men behind the "boss". Evelence sprung up and killed the boss with the same wrist blade the old man wore. He finished off my throwing his Tomahawk at the man's chest. He stumbled to the ground and lies there dead.

Evelence was ok and same with the old man.

"Get up." The old man helped him up. "Clean this up." He walked off to the house then stopped himself looking at Evelence.

"Bring the hidden blade back as soon as you are done helping your friend here." He pointed to Ratonhnhaké ton. She frowned and made a pouting face.

"It is not a toy young lady. You do not know how to use it properly, you just got lucky today." He turned around and walked into his house in the rain. Once the door shut Ratonhnhaké ton started helping Evelence pick up the bodies to hide them.

"What happened?" he asked sternly to Evelence. "What do you mean?" she tilts her head.

"Do not play this game, where did you go?"

"I went to find the correct place we could go to, but it seems we have this opportunity to go and find out if he is the one." She threw the bodies off the cliff, sending them into sea with rocks at the bottom at the cliff.

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No, they just asked me questions saying I'm with the old man." She threw another body. "I told them no, but they still kept me."

"Why?"

"I heard some of the men saying they would have "fun" with me. I didn't know what they meant by that." She threw the last body. Ratonhnhaké ton stood there in silence and re-thought what she had just said. He placed a hand on his forehead and cursed under his breath. When he looked up he made sure there were no bodies lying around. When he checked at least twice, he brought Evelence inside the mansion and closed the door behind them. They were soaking wet from head to toe. Their clothes stick together to their skin and felt uncomfortable.

Evelence peered inside to what might seem the dining room. The old man had been watching them from the window.

"Sit." He told them.

Ratonhnhaké ton did as he asked and grabbed a chair to sit on, but once he sat on it the whole thing collapsed. He immediately stood up and looked at the man with guilty eyes. Like a puppy that had just been scold at. "I'm sorry…" he managed to say. fsd

"It's alright, not your fault." He sighed. "This whole house is falling apart. It's a damn miracle it hasn't already." He chuckled. "Anyway, who are you?" glanced up at Ratonhnhaké ton and Evelence.

"I am Ratonhnhaké ton." He introduced himself. The man just made a face, "I'm not even going to pronounce that." He looked up at Evelence. "I already know your name Miss Evelence." He smiled.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty young lady." Her cheeks flared and hid behind Ratonhnhaké ton.

He smiled, "I am Achilles." He introduced himself.  
"Now tell me why you are here. You've been through enough trouble, might as well spit it out." He glared at him.

"We," she begun "We were told to seek this symbol." She came out from hiding behind Ratonhnhaké ton and gave him the map with the symbol.

"Do you even know what this is? Or what you're asking for?" Achilles stood there for a moment getting his hands on the paper. He looked astonished.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"Who told you about this symbol?" his was filled with curiosity.

"We were told by the spirits-"

"Spirits?" he questioned. "These spirits have been harassing the other assassins, including Ezio Auditore." He explained. Ratonhnhaké ton just listened and remained silent.

"Who is Ezio Auditore?" she asked.

"He was an Italian assassin back during the renaissance days." He looked at their faces, confused already.

"But you don't even know what an assassin is, do you?"

There was no reply from both of them.

"Well get yourselves comfortable, I'm going to tell you a story."


	4. Chapter 4

**((Sorry if this story a little short I'm still waking up. Anywhoz...So he's where Evelence is going through changes by her personality and Connor has been the same still...impatient. On the 5 chapter I hope to get some love dovey in there. I love Evelence in this these few chapters because she so nice and cheerful and wants to cheer everyone up. She is too sweet! ^^. Thanks for viewing my story! PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON MIGHT SAVE YER' LIFE! Enjoy!^^))**

Chapter 4

Six Months Later…

Evelence and Ratonhnhaké ton were getting dressed for their training exercise they have been training for the past couple of months. The winter had come and the ground was covered with blankets of snow. Evelence had loved the winter, it was her favorite season. It went from so humid, to so cold.

They were done getting dressed and started to head outside. Instead, Achilles was waiting for them on a carriage.

"Morning Achilles!" Evelence ran through the snow while waving at him excitedly.

"Be careful, you don't want to slip and-"it was too late. She had tripped on ice and fell in the snow. Her hands were on the ground to catch herself.

"Clumsy child." He muttered. She giggled and pushed herself off from the ground. Brushing the snow off of her, Ratonhnhaké ton came down the stairs, careful not to slip like Evelence had.

"Morning." Achilles said with a half-smile across his face.

"To you as well," He answered politely.

"Get in both of you." He tapped the glass window with his cane.

Evelence jumped in her seat.

"Child, I would appreciate if you stop shaking the carriage." His voice was raspy and cleared his throat.

"Sorry…" she stopped and stood still in her seat. Ratonhnhaké ton went in with her as well, giving Evelence a look.

"Where are we going?" Ratonhnhaké ton asked.

"Boston. If we are going to repair the house, we best buy some supplies." He whipped the horses to go,

The carriage was now moving. Ratonhnhaké ton started thinking about his father and how he lived there with those Templars of his.

"I'm afraid it's not all pleasant to see." He spoke.

"Why not?" Evelence asked.

"Well mostly because of the red coats you see. Every corner they're there with their god damn muskets, formed in a line." He complained. "You ever get caught doing something, expect to never get out of there." He let out a small chuckle.

"In most cases, for assassins, you have to deal with them every day. Sometimes you have to assassinate them."

"Why not give us a mission now? We seemed to be prepared with all your training." Ratonhnhaké ton asked, being impatient again. There was a slight pause between the three of them.

"Because you are not ready."

"I think we are." He replied back. Evelence sunk back in her seat, not even bringing herself in this argument.

Instead of him scolding him, he laughed.

"Oh no you aren't. You haven't even learned what I have taught you within those months of training." He continued to chuckle.

Ratonhnhaké ton didn't answer, instead he lay back in his chair, not speaking until they were there.

When they have arrived they saw people roaming the streets, carrying supplies and talking in corners where the redcoats would stand. Dogs were barking and there were red coats everywhere you go. They got out of the cart and waited for further instructions from Achilles.

"Well now that we are here, you may notice you are different and dressed different compared to the people here." They looked around and saw women wearing dressing and men wearing formal suits. Some had looked like they had been living in the streets.

"Native Americans are not welcome here so I'm thinking you could pass for a Hispanic." He pondered, still observing Ratonhnhaké ton. "As for you Evelence you could possibly pass for a white if you stay indoors a little more." He nodded to himself.

"What about his name?" she asked. "His name is not common around here."

"I have been thinking about that and have come up with a name for both of you."

Achilles pointed at Ratonhnhaké ton, "Your new name will be Connor."

Then his eyes focused on Evelence, "Yours can be shortened to Evelyn."

She smiled. Connor looked at Achilles and thought to himself.

"I know it will feel weird to say your new name, but in time you will get used to it," He told Connor as if he had read his mind. "Follow me." He said.

They did as he asked and followed him down the streets seeing tall buildings and people walking everywhere.

"There is so much to do, so much to see. People can be free here," Connor looked around his eyes wondering about the buildings and people.

"That is where you are wrong boy," he frowned and cleared his throat. Connor was confused, everyone around looked like they were happy and free. Evelence pointed to a man who was being harassed by the redcoats. "My men will knock down this door if you don't come down at once!" he shouted.

"That is one example, we my move along." Achilles walked faster grabbing their arms.

"We have to help the man. We can't just leave him with those red coats barging in his home." Connor escaped out of his grasp.

"No, we will not cause attention to where MORE British soldiers come and possibly kill you both." He sighed and continued walking with Evelence.

"I will meet you there." He said.

"You don't even know where we are going," Achilles grew tired of him.

"I will find you, don't worry." Then Connor went to go help the man.

"Evelence I hope you won't be like your friend…" he shook his head.

"It's alright, he just wanted to help. He would do the same thing if it were you or his people in the village." She caught up with Achilles.

"Connor believes everyone should have a taste of freedom if they don't have any already."

Achilles just stared at her giving her a slight sigh. He shook his head lightly.

"I was like him when I was his age." He spoke. "Except I didn't help anyone and thought of myself as I was supposed to. Every time I would pass by someone who needed my help, I'd simply ignore them and continue my missions."

Evelence placed and hand on his shoulder. "You've helped us." She gave him a warm smile. "We are both very thankful for you training us even though we still haven't learned from it." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I promise we'll try harder."

He glanced up at her, astonished by her words.

"You have just cheered an old man's heart with those kind words of yours." He returns the smile and pats her back continuing to walk with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey! This one is going to be the first longest chapter ever since there a lot going on in this one. I'm going to say throughout my 15 to 20 chapters, there will be long chapters. This is the first one and I needed to get this done today so I can start on my other story, "Julietta Mia Bella." Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter this is one of my favorite chapters I have created so far. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I was on Tumblr..anyway.. Enjoy! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON))**

Chapter 5

Connor had finished the mess he made and walked up to the French citizen. He had blood spilt on his shirt and face which caused a distraction for everyone passing by.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked.

"Yes I am fine, thank you my friend. I will buy you a ale when I have the money." He chuckled and pat his back. "If you hadn't come by and stopped them, they would've taken my home. I thank you." He thanked him several times and smiled. They had talked about all the troubles in Boston and how it needed to be stopped.

"Again, thank you my friend. I don't want to waste your time." He chuckled and waved Connor a goodbye. Connor smiled and waved back at him before meeting up with Achilles and Evelence.

Achilles and Evelence were not there. Where did they go? Then he remembered. He had been so caught up in saving the man he told Achilles he would meet him to where they were going. Evelence was with him which made things much easier. It was hard to handle her when she was alone by herself. She'd either wander off exploring or meet new friends that were enemies.

He walked towards where he had stopped and continued to go on through the path they were walking on. He found a piece of clothing that belonged to Achilles. He sniffed it the cloth to make sure it was his. It was, this had the same scent as him. Connor continued to walk until he saw Evelence talking to Achilles. Evelence looked to her right and pointed at him. Connor waved to confirm it was him and reached his their destination.

"How was it?" Achilles asked. He noticed the blood on his shirt.  
"Fine, it's been taken care of."

Achilles raised an eyebrow and looked at some redcoats passing through in a group.

"One of the things you need to be mindful about, is if any of the guards escaped. If any guards escape, they will most likely warn the others. They are everywhere in the streets and corners of Boston. If you are not careful they will kill you." He warned Connor.

Connor nodded in response and walked with Evelence and Achilles.

"Now we are going to Ruth and Bucky's." he was about to give instructions. "Connor," he called out to make sure he was listening. "You will go inside and give him this list. If he does not have everything on the list that is fine, we don't need all those supplies in one day." They walked to the sign that said Ruth and Bucky's. "Remember you name is Connor." He poked his stomach with his cane placed a bag of coins in his hand. "This will probably be enough to buy the supplies on the list." He assured him and walked off with Evelence.

"Where are you two going?"

Achilles turned around, "Going to take a scroll around the place. Do not worry we will be back." With that, Evelence waved goodbye and caught up with Achilles.

He opened the door to Ruth and Bucky's and saw a man with a long red beard reading instructions for a project he was making. The man hadn't noticed Connor come in.

He didn't know what to do so he cleared his throat and knocked on side of the door.

The man looked up startled.

"Oh ello' boy!" he took off his glasses and put aside the project he was working on.

"What can I get ya'?" he asked.

"I was hoping you have everything on the list," he gave the red bearded man the list Achilles had made.

His eyes scrolled down the list and marked on the piece of paper for the supplies he had.

"I don't have everything on this list but I can get ye' the rest that I have, that alright with you?"

Connor nodded and gave him the bag that was filled with coins.

"Very good, now where do you want this delivered?" he was writing down the supplies he needed on his own piece of paper.

Connor thought for a moment, "We have a carriage a few blocks from here." He pointed to the direction from where they were at.

"Near the entrance?" he said. Connor nodded.  
The man ripped the piece of paper he wrote on and gave Connor back his list.  
"It'll be ready in a few hours." He nodded and went back to what looked like the supply room.

Connor opened the door and closed the door behind him.

Women and men were rushing and yelling toward where other people were going.

Evelence and Achilles were not back and knew he had to meet them somewhere.

His eyes wandered where people were going and followed them.

Yelling and hollering could be heard in the town square, that's where everyone was. He ran a bit faster and eventually saw Evelence through the crowd.

"Over here!" Evelence yelled through everyone, his eyes locked on Evelence.

"Finally we were going to come back, but we didn't want to be run over." she half-smiled.

He looked at Achilles who had been watching thousands of people shouting at the guards.

"Please remain in your homes! All of your troubles will be forgiven!" A man in a red coat tried to calm the people down, but failed horribly.

"BASTARD!" some people shouted.

"What's happening?" Evelence asked the questioned Connor was going to ask.

"That's what we're going to find out." He walked slowly into the crowd.

Connor then spotted and man who had the same color skin as he did and his appearance was the same.

"Is that my father?" Achilles looked to where Connor was looking at.

A man in a hat with a long formal coat was talking to one of his fellow Templars.

"Indeed that is, the man who is in charge of the Templars he has with him." Connor felt a pit inside his stomach seeing his father for the first time.

"It looks like one of his 'friends' is about to do something," Evelence pointed to where the man had finished talking to Connor's father.

"You are going to follow him, Connor." He pushed his back out of the crowd to follow him.

Evelence followed but was grabbed by Achilles.

Evelence gave him a worried look. "I want to help him." She looked at Achilles with fear in her eyes.

"This is only part of his training, a test. If he succeeds he will return to Homestead."

Evelence turned around and thought for a moment. Connor had just walked around the corner that man was in.

She sighed and followed Achilles without asking him about Connor's mission.

What if he didn't come back? She shook her head from asking herself questions.

Why did she doubt him so much? She has watched him train, the same for Connor. He is strong enough to handle himself as much as she can. Achilles has trained them for the past couple of months. She knew he was going to be alright.

Then a gun shot rang through her ears. She quickly turned around to see and hear where the sound was coming from.

Achilles just made a face and told her to keep walking.

"I heard a gunshot," she said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"There was no gunshot." She looked all around and people weren't looking back the same way she did.

"It's alright, no need to get paranoid." He pats her shoulder. They soon arrived at the carriage they left near the entrance in Boston. Achilles opened the door for her and let her in the carriage.

He hopped on the driver's seat and whipped the horse to move, the carriage was now moving.

A few hours later they had been close to the house and Evelence had fallen asleep.

"Oy!" she woke up from the sound of a man outside the carriage. It was a red coat who was talking to Achilles.

"I'm not going to ask again, come with us" he threatened Achilles.

"Alright Alright." He climbed down the driver's seat and let the red coats take him. Her eyes widened and quickly yet silently came out of the carriage. She crouched down and followed them.

At the right moment she leaped on to one of the soldiers and broke his neck as they went down. The other let go of Achilles and swung for it. Evelence grabbed his fist and twisted it all the way back until she could hear the crack. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground on his knees. Evelence cupped both of her hands on his head and cracked that to. The yelling had stopped and she threw the bodies off the cliff and into the trees.

Spinning around, she looked for Achilles who was brushing the dirt from him leather pants.

"I'm quite surprised they didn't hear you coming, I could hear your footsteps."

Evelence gave him a look and shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am quite alright." He managed to climb to the driver's seat. "Shall we be off?"

"I'll walk the rest of the way, we are almost there anyways." She shrugged it off and looked to Achilles.

"Very well…" he too shrugged and made the horses to go forward.

The wind was picking up and the sun was setting. It made her worried and paranoid again to not see Connor. Achilles had told her to go on the roof top to fix the leaking and the broken tiles on the roof. With a nod she did as she was told and climbed the roof. The night had come and the stars could be seen, like a thousand candles lit the sky, but with more beauty in it. Most of the hours at night, she had spent time fixing the rooftops and asking herself questions about Connor. It aggravated her more and more to think about it. Her hands were swollen and decided to take a break to stargaze.

The air was cool with that winter feeling she loved. The crispy air and the chilling winds was here favorite thing about it. The best thing was the stars. When she was little, she and her mother would always camp out just outside the village to see the stars. They would try to count how many they sky could hold, but she'd always fall asleep in her mother's arms. That was one of the things that aggravated her mind as well. The question she's been asking herself for a while.

Where had her mother gone off to? She knew her grandmother and grandfather were not from Boston.

She only had friends from the village she would mostly talk to and cook with as well. Still stargazing, she pushed her thoughts away and started counting stars. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. While counting she imagined her mother lying with her, counting along.

Her eyelids closed on the number one hundred and fifteen.

The following morning she had awoke from her sleep and found herself still on the rooftop.

"Why did you choose to leave me?" she heard the anger in Connor's voice.

"That was the part of your training, boy." Achilles answered back. "A test!" he slammed his cane on the floor.

Connor remained silent sinking it all in. "That was-!' he stopped but she didn't know why.

"Go on before I change my mind." Achilles sounded as if he was about to regret something.

Connor opened the door and that's where she ran to the backside of the house to climb down without him seeing her.

Evelence quietly crept up on Connor who had searched for her. His head turned around and made Evelence quickly hide on the side of the house. After a few moments she looked back and had seen him disappear. She hid back again looking at both sides of her, no one there. Her heart beating faster she turned around again and saw Connor straight in the eyes. Evelence jumped back as Connor caught her and chuckled. Her cheeks flared.

"Look," he let her loose and stood back to show his hidden blades.

Her mouth hung open, it wasn't fair. She saved Achilles life! Moments after thinking, she didn't let her anger get to her. Instead she smiled and congratulated him.

"Did he give you any tests yet?" he asked bring the blades back in place.

"Yea," she nodded her head and smiled. "Though, it wasn't really a test, more like an accident." She explained, then shrugged it off.

"Be thankful." He came up close and placed a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his breath, the warm between them. Her cheeks stung and moved back, "I should get back to fixing the rooftops," she excused herself. "You can help if you want?" He gave her a strange look when she moved back. When she asked he shrugged and nodded his head. They both climbed up to the rooftops and started fixing the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

**((OMG Thank you so much! I haven't updated my story because I had a New Year's party with my entire family which turned into chaos. I looked back and saw over 300 views on my story! I literally fell of my chair and started fangirling. Also I had reviews as well! Thank you guys so much! Anywho, this will probably be the only chapter I will update since it takes me a LONG time to write. I don't know why, ask the computer. But I read some of the reviews and I was afraid this was going to happen, but it did. I will try to not make the story as much as the game a little. This chapter is mainly how Evelence and Connor change completely with their personalities! The main idea is Evelence has been given a clue to where Connor and she can find Pitcairn. Enjoy! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 6

Six months later…

Evelence walked out of Homestead and found Achilles waiting for her. Evelence's eyes wondered around seeing friends carrying supplies in their hands to work and improve the land in Homestead. These people were rescued or helped by Connor and her. Whenever they pass by someone who needed their help desperately they would manage to help. According to Achilles, he said as long as they were to continue their missions, they could stop and help any man or women who needed their help as long as they worked. All these people who they saved agreed and did a great job improving the land. The grass was greener and the food they have on their plates taste better and better each day thanks to Warren and Prudence. Things had been a lot peaceful here and it had been less lonely with all these people coming in every day.

"Evelyn!" Achilles called for her. Her head turned around to Achilles who had asked her to walk with him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried there was another person that needed help. There were no missions she had on her list.

"I'm afraid this will be the only time Connor will not take you on his mission." He explained placing a hand on her shoulder. In response she made a confused expression on her face.

"Was it something I did for the past missions we had done?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, you have done a wonderful job for the past missions you both had. I'm afraid this one is a little personal." His uncontrollable coughs started to kick in. He has had this problem for the past couple of weeks now. Evelence worried about him but he had told her it was just a cough, or he swallowed down the wrong pipe.

"Personal?" she pondered for a moment. "You mean as in his father personal?"

He waved a hand in front of her. "It's best if you were to not get in this situation. Connor had told me this himself to inform you that."

Evelence looked down and thought hard.

"It's best not to ask him once he gets back, I have a feeling he wants to avoid that." He raised his eyebrows then relaxed them to go back into the mansion.

She watched as he walked to the house safely.  
"Personal?" she questioned herself. Hours later she had rode a horse into Boston to deliver a message. It seemed important noting that it was designed with a formal stamp in the middle of the back. It was a red rose with thorns on the branches.

"Excuse me!" a boy her age walked up to her horse.

She looked up from her hood, "Is there something you need?" she raised an eyebrow, curious to know what the man had wanted.

"Cheer up, this is for you." He gave her an invitation. "My father told me to give you this whenever you passed by again. It is important." Evelence had the invitation in her hands and looked down to observe it. When she looked up he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes darted around to wonder where the boy went, but failed to find where he was.

"Important." Those were the same words she asked herself months ago before she met Achilles. The definition important meant change. In most cases she was right about her definition.

The last mission she was on with Connor had been important to them both. Searching for John Pitcairn was their main goal. They eased dropped in Boston and stolen plans, but still no sign of him. He had always been moving around, hiding like a coward. Ever since the war has changed they both have changed in personality. Connor has grown more serious in every mission and was determined to kill every single Templar that was on the portraits in their secret "basement" they would call it. Evelence worried he may grow up to be a serious person all the time, and grouchy.

For the past couple of minutes she has wandered through the Frontier with her horse Penny. The trail led up to the top of the hill where she could see the stone walls. Boston.

Many missions she had were in Boston, mostly where all the juicy gossip was. But juicy gossip meant more information to her which could direct her to her target.

The horse trotted its way to the entrance of Boston where the redcoats were heavily armed. They eyed her carefully seeing if she were to make a move. She pulled on her assassin's hood to prevent them from seeing her face. Achilles told them never to take their hood off unless they are at Homestead. He would tell them it is too dangerous for them to know your true face.

Evelence dismounted her horse and walked the rest of the way into town. Corner through corner, building to building she would notice more and more redcoats would pass by. It was like New York, everywhere you would go the redcoats would be there. It made her feel uncomfortable and walked faster to her destination at the next corner near the docks.

She approached the man who was expecting a delivery. "Thank you kindly!" he bowed his head in respect. Her response was the same and walked back the way she came from.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she arrived back at Homestead.

Dismounting her horse, she took the invitation she had received and held onto it to discuss with Achilles. She entered the house that was always quiet and peaceful. Room to room she could not find him until he suddenly appeared behind her.  
"Evelyn, you return so early." Evelence handed him the invitation she had received from the boy at the Frontier.

"It is from a nearby friend of yours I hope?" Evelence wondered if it was for Connor instead. She had not read it and was waiting to see the look on Achilles face. He turned the invitation over and didn't seem astonished. Instead, he chuckled at the invitation. "It seems as if you are invited to a party."

A party? She had no time for parties. There was important business to discuss.

"It's not the type of party you would think." He handed it to her to read.

"_Dear Mr. Kingsworth,_

_Congratulations! You have been invited to join the celebration of a successful victory for the Order. We thank you for all the help you have provided us and wish to see you at the Boston's finest restaurant, _

"_Stephan's Winehouse." We will be meeting in the evening when the sun can hardly be seen. Those following guests we have are, Thomas Hickey, John Pitcairn, and William Johnson. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Lee_

Evelence slammed the paper on a nearby desk, "I have to find Connor, I'm sure he would want to know this immediately."

"Calm yourself child, he has his own mission to attend to. Yes, I agree we have to inform him about this, but in a calm manner." He glared at her with his fearsome eyes.  
"This note was given to you by whom?" he asked.

"A boy near the frontier, his father told him to bring this to me."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nope," she paused. "The moment I looked at the invitation, he seemed to disappear." She remembered the strange disappearance.

"How curious." He made an uncomfortable face and paced back and forth in the room before speaking another word.

"I fear this may be a trap." He wondered about the note for a while.

"You never know, I can at least try-"

"No, I do not want to take the risk, it's too dangerous. It is strange for a boy to give this letter to an assassin this easily."

Evelence didn't argue, "Fine."

"You must think about what is expected from people and what's not. Be careful when receiving information." He pointed a finger to her and returned to his room.

Evelence opened the door to go back outside again.

Achilles has always pushed her in her missions and training, but for some reason he had been the opposite today.

"What has gotten into the old man?" she fumed with anger and rode her horse to go to Boston. She was going to attend to the party.

She had arrived in Boston and that was when the sun was barely showing off in the horizon.

Everyone was returning to their homes to catch supper, or to run some errands. The letter had said

"Stephan's Winehouse," is where they would meet and she had found it. The horses were lined across and could tell they were here. She opened the door hoping to not see Charles Lee or the others in the crowd with other people. She would have to assassinate them carefully in the crowd.

Instead there was nothing in the Winehouse. Everything was empty and dark.

She took a few steps and felt uneasy about the Winehouse. It had an eerie and dangerous feeling to it like an abandoned house.

They door slammed shut behind her and the lock clicked. She let the blades escape from her wrist and looked around wondering what on earth was going on.

The floors creaked and made strange noises as if someone were walking. She took a step forward raising her hidden blade to warn the enemy. Only a man with a hat jumped at her and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth.

"Gotcha ye' lil' breeches!" he laughed. She bit his hand and escaped then suddenly was grabbed again by the same man. She tried to figure out who it was, but couldn't hear his voice enough to decode who the man was.

"Oy!" he yelled. "I've got er'!" he shouted. It was Hickey. It was his signal to light the candles in the Winehouse.

She tried to throw him over and kick, but he blocked that by squeezing her tight. It made her wince in pain and bite his hand again.

"Sorry, can't do that!" he laughed and looked above.

"Let her go." She recognized that voice, that voice that rang in Connor's head.

"But…"

"Do as I say Thomas," he raised his voice. Hickey blinked a couple of times before letting her go. She quickly turned around to place the blades in his chest but was stopped by a gunshot.

"I don't think so." She turned around and saw him point the pistol at her. It was him, the one that Connor had in mind the picture on the wall.

Charles Lee.


	7. Chapter 7

**((OMIGOD! I AM LITERALLY GOING BANANAS HERE GUYS! CLAM YO TITS! I am extremely happy with the results of the story going on so far! I was literally crying when I saw how many views and reviews there were. Also I apologize if I haven't updated in awhile. I've been extremely busy. But thank you guys so muccch! Anywho back to da story… While Connor is on his "personal" mission, Evelence is trapped with Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey in Stephan's Winehouse. To be honest, I kinda just randomly made that up when I was writing. At first I said, ok Sonic. Then I said, Danny's Steakhouse. That didn't work cause it wasn't there in that time, it had to be something original lol. Anyway I came up with Winehouse because I went to Florence, Italy last year, and my friend's dad owns this Winehouse. There's a cellar where no one is allowed to go, but we went in there since we were good friends of his. It was over 2000 years old! While Evelence is trapped what do you think she might do? Enjoy! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 7

"Ah, Connor," Achilles saw him walk in. "We need to talk."

Connor followed him to the secret basement where no one would disturb them.

"What happened?" Connor asked confusingly.

"I fear the Evelyn may end up in a trap." He sighed, disappointed of the decision she made.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" his eyebrows furrowed down.

"It seems she went to go to a party, she received an invitation that said Thomas Hickey, and John Pitcairn was going to be there." Connor just waited for more.

"Charles Lee signed it." He feared he may get riled up about it, he did.  
"Where is the party?" Connor immediately asked.

"In Boston at Stephan's Winehouse." He informed him and walked with him outside Homestead.

"Be careful Connor, who knows what might be in the Winehouse." He readied the horse for Connor.

"We will speak of your personal matter later." He nodded. Connor nodded as well and yelled the horse to run through the trail. All Connor could think about was Evelence and Charles Lee. What would he do with her? Ask her where we all lived? What we plan to do? He didn't know. His mind was filled with questions about if she is going to be alright. He knew she could handle herself, but wasn't quite sure since she hasn't returned in a while. He reached the end point of the Frontier and headed to the stone walls that were guarded with heavy soldiers. He dismounted his horse and ran into Boston camouflaging into the crowd. Corner to corner he was careful about escaping the crowd entering a new crowd.

"Stephan's Winehouse." He read the label in front of him.

He heard talking inside and peered through the window. Everyone was dancing, cheering and drinking.

This was no trap, this was an ordinary party. He quietly turned the knob and closed it behind him, trying to not attract others from the party. Again he camouflaged with the crowd to search for Evelence.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to make a toast." Charles Lee raised his glass. "To victory and to further success in the future!" everyone raised their glass while he hissed and planned to sneak upstairs.

He walked past the crowd gently pushing people aside. When he looked to the stairs, it was filled with people. He sighed with relief and made his way up to find less people until there was a door that wasn't opened. Before opening the knob he heard whimpering and panting from the other side.

"Yer' people will burn, you'll watch them suffer." He hissed. It was Hickey. "Only and if ye' don't follow what we say." Hickey laughed as Connor heard him slam the person to the wall. It was a female whimper, Evelence.

Connor knocked on the door as the abusing stopped. Hickey stood by the door, "Who is it?" he asked.

"A friend." That's when he charged at the door and broke it down sending Hickey to the ground.

Evelence was shocked and grinned to see him suffer. Connor jumped up and was startled when Evelence flipped and slammed Hickey on his back while she was tied to the chair. It broke into pieces and released her from the ropes. She stood up quickly removing the cloth that was on her mouth.

Connor grabbed her wrist.

"What about Hickey?" she struggled to escape out of his grasp.

"Now is not the time, I don't need you more injured than you already are." He eyed her from head to toe. Her face has been scared on her right cheek. Her arms had been bruised and saw a cut that had cut recently.

Women screamed and yelled once they saw the door being smashed. Connor huffed and grabbed ahold of Evelence to jump out the window. They landed in the water near the docks and hid underwater to hide from the redcoats.  
"Where'd they go? I've lost them!" some of them looked around where they were.

Connor still had Evelence in his grasp when they started shooting in the water. Luckily, they were in a corner from where they started shooting.

"We've lost them," they heard them walk away and sprung up to catch their breath.

She already knew where they were going. Homestead.

They blend with the crowd on their way back to Homestead until they reached the Frontier.

"What happened?" Connor spoke.

"I received an invitation from a boy when I was delivering a message at noon. I showed it to Achilles when I came back and he thought I shouldn't go. It was too dangerous he said." She looked down at the horse instead turning around to see Connor.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to see if I can catch Pitcairn, but it was a joke, he wasn't there." She sighed and felt guilty. There was pit in her stomach.

They didn't speak the rest of the way until they arrived at Homestead where Achilles had been waiting for them.  
"Child, you did not follow my orders." He raised his voice and glared at her. "Why have you disobeyed me?" he asked.

"Because I thought I could reach Pitcairn and Lee, along with Hickey. It was a trap, just like you said." She didn't dare to look up at him.

Achilles sighed, "Dinner is served, wash up and join us for dinner once you are done." He told her.

Still looking down, she did as she was told and went inside the house to go her room.

"Did you see Pitcairn and the rest?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Only Lee and Hickey." He responded.

"It was just an ambush then." Achilles walked with Connor back inside. "How did she do?"

"Fine, she flipped herself and landed on Hickey while she was tied up to chair."

Achilles just raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. "She fights with style I suppose you can call it."

Connor just rolled his eyes.

After dinner Connor went to check up on everyone. Evelence was the last person to check up on.

She had not come out of her room to speak to anyone after what had happened today. He sighed once he was at her door, remembering how harsh he was.

He knocked at the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, still there was no answer.

He opened the knob and found the room empty. His heart raced fearing that she had run away again and pulled a stunt on them. Outside the window he checked to see if her horse was there, it was.

Least she didn't escape and was in the house somewhere. Every room he opened, except Achilles, she wasn't there, including the basement they would always enter for planning their targets.

Then he knew the last place he hadn't checked. The roof. He climbed the roof not startling her, indeed she was there laying there on the plate of the rooftop.

"Evelence." He said calmly. He did a horrible job at not startling her considering she just did.

"Yes what do you want?" she didn't bother to look back.

"I came here to check up on you." He replied softly.

She didn't answer. He didn't know how to use words to make a person feel better. Instead Connor climbed up on the roof top to sit next to Evelence.

"Achilles always treats me as if I am still a child." She placed her head on her knees.

"No he does not." Connor answered.

"How come he thinks I can't handle myself?" she exclaimed.

"At the Winehouse you cou-"

"I know!" she threw her hands in the air, not wanting to hear the truth from him.

There was a slight pause between the both of them.

"I'm just frustrated with myself, that's all." she placed her head back on her knees. "I'm jealous of you."

Connor turned his head to look at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because Achilles favorites you. He lets you do your missions alone unless I'm with you." She rolled her eyes annoyed with Achilles.

"That is not true, you chose ignore his orders and went to find Lee anyways."

"You must learn from your mistakes, not run away from them. You will never learn if you run away and avoid the mistakes you make." He replied before climbing down to turn in for the night.

When she heard him leave she curled up and let the words sink in.

She wish her mother was her to comfort her and tell her everything thing will be alright, but what Connor said was true. In order to become an Assassin, she had to learn from the mistakes she makes. If she avoids them it could get her killed.

Then she remembered what Hickey and Charles Lee had said to her at the Winehouse.

After he shot the bullet to the wall she turned around and hissed at Lee.

"I don't think so." Hickey grabbed her from behind and tugged on her hair. He pulled her down and then back up to see Lee's electrifying blue eyes look upon her fierce eyes that burned with fire.

"Let's make a deal." He smirked and paced back and forth through the Winehouse. "A little birdy told me that your mother has left you, which made her a runaway mother am I correct?"

Her eyes widened and only hissed, knowing she couldn't pull a stunt.

"We know where your mother is, and she dearly misses you so much." He crouched down as she was on her knees, he lift her chin up.

"How about you ambush Connor in a trap, and you will have your mother while we leave you, your people, and your mother at peace." He said grinning.  
"Your Mother? Or visiting her grave?"

Evelence blinked a couple of times and winced in pain when Hickey tugged on her hair tightly.

"Best do what te' man says." Hickey spoke from behind.

Evelence bit her lip and slowly began to nod, feeling the tears swell up and run down her cheeks.

Charles Lee grinned and told Hickey to tie her up in the room they planned to keep her in.


	8. Chapter 8

**((I'm going to try to make this chapter a long one :D. For those who are new to following me, WELCOME TO CANDYWORLD! Anywho, this is chapter what? 8? Yup ^^ I love cliff hangers don't you? Ah the sweet smell of cliff hangers. ANYWAY Enjoy the story, this gets REALLY interesting ^^ PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 8

She startled herself with the dream she had about Charles Lee. The words he had spoken of, those hatred words of his. "Bring him to Winehouse, claiming you forgot a piece of paper that was from Pitcairn." He had told her. His words rang in her ears, terrifying her it began to make shake in fear. Her hands cupped her ears to prevent from those words from echoing in her head. "We will set your mother free, and you will have your peace. You have my word." He grinned, that wicked smile of his that will always remain in her memory. She pushed herself out of the covers, curling herself into a ball hoping the fear and words echoing in her head would soon disappear.

The sun was rising and the darkness disappeared just as she had hoped. It made her sigh in relief to know the light was coming in from the window she left open. Still, there was a pit in her stomach that wouldn't leave her alone. There was a knock at the door all of a sudden.

"Is it alright to come in?" It was Achilles. She checked to make she was wearing the proper clothing for him to see. A white blouse shirt and tights was ok for him to see, it didn't bother her much.

"Yes it's alright." She assured him.

The door opened.

"Is everything alright? You haven't come down in a while." He sat down in bed while she stood up and leaned her back against the wooden wall.

"Yes, I'm alright." She lied and rubbed her forehead from the stress she had. "I apologize about yesterday. It was wrong for me to disobey you, especially when you proved me wrong." Her head was down, ashamed of what she did. The pit was still there, the promise she had made to ambush Connor was still there. It made her stomach twist when he was around her, it was very hard to control her breath takes.

"It's alright, we have to make mistakes once in a while." He gave her a warm smile, forgiving her.

Her eyes looked up to his. A piece of her worries had been gone, but there was still the matter of Connor.

Part of her wanted to tell Achilles what Lee had planned, and part of her wanted to keep it a secret.

"It's probably best to keep it to myself." She thought.

There was another knock at the door, it was Connor.

"There has not been news of Pitcairn, Johnson, or Lee." Connor let a sigh escape from his lips and move closer to Achilles and Evelence.

He was wrong. They were still waiting for him to be at the Winehouse in Boston.

"We could go hunt or help people around Homestead." He seemed to care less of either option.

Evelence nodded, looking up at him. He smirked and helped her up from the bed she was sitting in.

"Be careful out there, and try not to get yourselves hurt." Achilles struggled to get up, but helped himself up with his crane. "You must eat first, you need all the nutrients before we start to head out." He directed her down the stairs where everyone was helping themselves with food and drinks.

Eggs were being cooked while bacon was being made as well. The scent entered their noses as they entered the dining room and into the kitchen. "Here you go darling," Prudence grabbed Evelence a plate and poured juicy bacon, scrambled eggs, with a side of sausage. "There is orange juice on the table, try not to spill it. Yesterday I tried to remove the stain but it wouldn't come off." She warned.

Evelence chuckled and sat in her seat. She helped herself with the food on the table and started shoving the orange juice down her throat. It trickled down her throat while the flavor entered her taste buds. Connor joined her and the rest of the table to eat.

Once they were done they stacked all the plates into two piles and exit out the front door to begin their day.  
"Let's see if we can go to the Frontier to see if anyone needs our help, I've heard people might need help there." She lied, hoping to get into Boston. Connor turned around and shook his head. "We should probably stick around Homestead. There are more redcoats in the Frontier now than before. I don't want to risk being caught."

Evelence made the pouting face she always does when she wants something badly. Connor just rolled his eyes. "If we get done with hunting and helping people around Homestead, we could maybe slip by." He didn't promise her, but he promised he would at least try. Evelence smiled and nodded, she was determined to see her mother again. It had been so long since she left her. Yes, she was furious when she left her a year after her father died, but it was her mother. Evelence loved her dearly.

"Should we hunt or help first?" Evelence asked.

"Let's hunt and see if people need help on the way." He nodded and took out his combat knife.

Evelence did the same with her and followed his footsteps into the woods where the wolves would lay.

They heard owls hooting and wolves howling, yet they didn't bother to attack them both. Instead the wolves watched them from a distance. There was something wrong with this picture. Wolves would attack their prey anytime, but the grey wolves didn't even flinch.

"Evelence." She was startled and followed up with Connor, careful not to attract the wolves.

They found a tree that had been cut down or weathered down to climb up and free run through the woods. They circled around observing their prey moving and eating. Connor looked up right as she did and knew what she had to do. She carefully and quietly removed two throwing knives and aimed for the fox and the raccoon. The knives moved swiftly and ended up in the hearts of the two animals. Connor smirked and climbed down to reach the two animals she had killed. They dangled as she watched Connor placed them in a hunting bag he'd carry with him whenever they were on missions.

He removed the hood and let the sun hit his face as he returned Evelence the knives she threw from above.

Evelence saw a shadow that had been following them for a while now while they continued to hunt. The outline of the shadow had formal clothing and a holster on the shadow's leg.

She squint her eyes to see the shadow closer, but was interrupted by Conner. She looked back to see the shadow disappear. Evelence was surprised he didn't notice the shadow that had been following them or maybe he did and he wasn't saying anything about it. Still, they continued to hunt no matter if the shadow had been following them or not.

After the hunt they searched the entire Homestead area to see if there was anyone they could help out with. They seemed to be doing just fine with their supplies and the work they did around the mansion. They'd nod politely and went to a nearby lake to count the animals they have caught so far.

"We have thirty." He counted all of the animals. Thirty wasn't bad, it had been better than ten from the last time Evelence has hunted. She chuckled and turned around to see the shadow drawing closer to them along with another shadow. Her stomach twists again, feeling the guilt coming back to her as if Lee were repeating the words at the Winehouse.

"We will be waiting." It echoed in her head again.

"Well, we could try the Frontier." He sighed, not interested in going. "We just have to be more careful of what we do there. Redcoats are everywhere now which means we have to move quickly."

Evelence nodded and understood every single word he mentioned as he spoke. They walked a bit ways from Homestead and reached further into the Frontier. The shadow was drawing closer and closer, she turned to Connor who put his hood up. Evelence widened her eyes and quickly did the same response before anyone can see their true faces, except the shadow had seen them both before they even entered the Frontier. Evelence walked closer to Connor fearing of the shadow that had been following them for the entire morning.

"Connor," she whispered softly.

He nodded. He knew they shadow had been following them. Together they both walked slowly hearing the leaves being crunched behind them. Then they stopped when they heard a click from the shadow.

Connor quickly turned around and shot at the shadow. It moved to the side swiftly escaping the bullet.

Connor and Evelence followed the shadow while it ran through the trees further down the trail and into the woods once again. Connor seemed to run faster than her, speeding up to the shadow. It wasn't a shadow anymore, it was a man wearing a Boston uniform, the same one she saw in the Winehouse  
It was Hickey!

"Connor! Don't!" she didn't want him to fall in the hands of Charles Lee. This was the trap he was heading for. "Stop! It's a trap!" she shouted and eventually caught up to speed with him, she pushed aside the thorny branches that were in the way. "Connor listen to me!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and tackled him down. She pinned him down with her knees, catching her breath.

"What are you-?"

"I was the one ordered the trap." she began to feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

He shook his head confused.

"Hickey was running because he wanted you to fall into the trap they prepared for you." She let the droplets fall. "Before you came to the Winehouse they told me they had my mother…" she begun.

"They told me if I were to ambush you, they could release my mother and keep the village safe." She turned away, ashamed of the two mistakes she made. "I'm sorry!"

He pushed her aside, "Why would you do that?" he stood up growling at her.

"No bu-"

"You think I would do that to you? If my mother was alive?" he threatened, bringing up his mother.

"I would have planned to save my mother and the village anyways!" he threw the sack of animals down the cliff, fuming with anger.  
"Connor, I didn't want to…" she wiped the tears that kept pouring. "They forced me!" she shouted.

"No one can force you to do anything! You control your own actions not them!" he shouted back. Instead of arguing he picked up his stuff and headed back without her. "You can forget about me being your alley." He waved her off. A crack of thunder echoed the area and caused the rain to pour down hard.

Connor wasn't in sight. She was in the middle of the woods sobbing her childhood friend had left her because of her betrayal.

"Did someone leave you?" she heard the voice that made her tremble. Charles Lee.

"He betrayed you, you didn't." He mentioned. "After all, he was the one left you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her hand touched his as she twisted it, but was stopped by the pistol pointing her head.

"We can settle this with peace." He said then clicked the weapon. "Or we can end this violently." He smirked. Even in the pouring rain, his smirk was fearful.

Evelence left go of his wrist and fell to the ground, giving up. Charles Lee crouched to the ground and lift her chin. No one grabbed her from behind and no one threatened her.

"We can help you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her saddening eyes. "We too have been betrayed before, so harshly like your friend, Connor." He told his story, "We have all been through that rough spot and learned to move on."

"So harshly," Hickey added.

"After all, you tried to stop him but he betrayed you instead."

"We've ben' there don' that," Charles then removed the hood from her face.  
"He left such a beautiful flower to go to waste." He helped her up, wiping the tears away while pushing her hair behind her ear in the rain.

"What about my mother? Was that all a lie?" she growled.  
"Your mother escaped and ran away from us, but not to worry!" he waved her to go forward to their camp. "We are tracking her down as we speak." He smiled and gently pinched her right cheek.

"Let us chat more at the camp."

"And outta' this' rain." Hickey added.  
"Might catch a cold." he chuckled and pat her back, entering the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**((OOOOHHHH~ this is getting very interesting! And since school is coming back ~.~ I have more hw, don't hate on me and say GET THIS DONE. Homework comes first heh…^^ This chapter is sad thought in my opinion because Evelence is at their camp while Connor went bye bye. NO more of him. JK! XD XD I had you there for a minute. Anyways, this is when Connor returns and things start to become…EMOTIONAL! D; Enjoy! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 9

Connor fumed with anger, knowing his best friend had betrayed him to give himself to the Templars. He wouldn't allow such a cruel and cold thing. It made him wonder if this was the future for his success, betrayal. Was that it? When they watched each other's back, yet in return she betrayed him by preparing a trap, an ambush. Still, he couldn't believe his own kind would turn their back on him.

"Connor what happened, where's Evelence?" Achilles opened the door for him as the floor was soaked with the rain Connor carried with him.

"With the Templars." He responded as he entered the basement.

"What in the world made you think that was a good idea?" He blinked a couple of times and stood there in confusion.

"Evelence led me to a trap." He answered back. "Hickey and Lee were already there, watching us while he hunted." He threw some papers in the air. "She stopped me from going into the trap, changing her mind about me being with the Templars." He shouted then calmed down, watching the papers fly in the air. "To save her runaway mother, she would ambush me. My own kind!" he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down, trying to think.

"You've made a mistake boy," he poked his cane in Connor's stomach repeatedly.

"You were bait, it was her who ran into the trap, not you." He let out a sigh. Connor just looked up confused and held his stomach from Achilles poking him with his cane.

"They told her to ambush you, but they knew she wouldn't because she would eventually change her mind. You did exactly what they thought you would do!" Achilles started walking up the stairs. "Now the Templars will ask to aid her." Connor watched as he returned up the stairs.

"Congratulations on losing your friend that meant so much to you." He said sarcastically. Slamming the door shut making the basement shake.

Connor pondered for a moment, re-capturing what Achilles had said.

"Bait, mistake…" ran through his head. The words circled around irritating him, taunting him.  
Evelence's words rang in his head as well. "I'm sorry."

When he had returned he didn't turn back, instead he was focused on heading straight to Homestead.

When he pondered hard, he sighed and punched the desk knowing what Achilles said was true.

What was happening to Evelence right now? Giving them information about him, Homestead, and Achilles? A loud crack of thunder could be heard making the ground shake. The rain was pouring down still just as he left Evelence. He stepped forward and began to pace back and forth, thinking of what he was going to do. Finding her was an option, but would they be waiting for him? Would the wait for the right moment to approach him? More questions kept filling his mind every second.

Tomorrow they would surely be gone by the time he'd ride his horse to the Frontier at dawn. They knew they would return to Boston, that's all he knew. They must have a hideout, a bar, Winehouse, etc.

Achilles was back again. "You better catch her quickly before they ask her anything, or bring her to Boston with your father."

Connor blinked a couple of times, trying to remember where they last saw each other. He nodded his head and quickly ran up the stairs, careful not to slip from the water that had been dripping this whole time. By the time he opened the door, it was raining cats and dogs. Lighting was shooting across the sky while the thunder kept echoing in the distance. "Hurry, boy!" Achilles pushed Connor and into the rain, leaving the horse and him. He mounted the horse and rode off making it hard for him to see while the wind was picking up.

He passed by the carriage that was always up to trade, knowing this was the checkpoint to the Frontier.

Eventually he reached the top of the hill and entered the Frontier. "Go!" the horse did as Connor asked and ran faster. The rain was spraying in his face as they went down the hill and up to where they head ran to catch Hickey.  
He ran through the woods, moving from branch, careful not to slip. There was a camp just ahead from where Connor was. He swung, jumped, and sprint through the trees until he reached his destination to be empty. No one was in their tents, nor were there horses that remained.

Evelence was gone, along with Hickey and the rest.

"LEE WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted over the rain, jumping from his spot and into the camp.

Everything was silent except for the pouring rain that soaked his entire outfit once more. Connor huffed and sighed heavily, listening to the sound of Evelence's apologize.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Evelence sat in the chair at the Green Dragon where Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey sat right beside her, warming her up from the cold rain she was left in at the forest.

"No need to be sad love." Hickey patted her back, soon rubbing her back in circles to try to comfort her.

She sniffed and didn't reply.

"There's lots of guys like him, plent' o'f fish in te' sea!" Hickey raised his glass and set it down placing his arms around her. At the comment, she glared at Hickey with her wolf-some eyes.

"It's not like that." She placed her elbows on the table to rest her head on the palms of her hands.

"So you haven't…" he made a scene with his fingers which caused Charles to place his hand on his forehead. Evelence shook her head quickly, strongly disagreeing with the scene he had made.

"No, not like that at all…" it sent chills up her spine to think about such a thing.

"Leave poor girl alone." Charles placed her hands in his, cupping them together.  
"You need to not worry about him, he has left you. Highly doubt he will come back, it seems as if he is a cold blooded monster." He described him perfectly as what he truly was. Hickey's arm remained around hers as they both tried to comfort her.

"Te' man who you've always lived wit', what was is' name? Hickey asked with his strong accent.

Her stomach twisted, not knowing what to tell them, should see tell them? It didn't seem right, though Connor would discuss what happened with Achilles. This would cause him to strongly at her.

"Achilles." She answered softly hoping they wouldn't hear her. She was wrong.

"Te' old man?" she chuckled as he said that.

It reminded her of Connor when he would say that to Achilles whenever they were in an argument.

"Yea." She replied softly. They all laughed and joked around about him. Some of the things she heard were hurtful and cruel. They thought they could at least leave a scratch on him, but they were wrong. Had they not known he was an assassin?

They all stopped laughing when they saw a man with a somewhat looking pirate hat on, his clothes formal while his hair was grey.

"Ah, I've heard you come." He sat in his seat across from her as several others sat beside him. It must be Connor's dad, the one at the top of the list for him, the one who is in charge of the Templar group.

Pitcairn was there along with Johnson, though there was no Benjamin Church.

"They told me the other assassin has left you out in the rain."

Evelence nodded slowly looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that made you feel welcomed and filled with peace and kindness.

"Such a shame to leave such a beautiful woman out in the rain,"

Her cheeks flared as he lifted her chin. "Such beauty should not be left behind."

Evelence looked down then was brought back up. "Don't think you are not, you will only let yourself down." he advised and relaxed his hand.

"Now, Gentleman." He stood up bowing to each and every one of them. "Charles, you and Hickey will watch over her, making sure she is alright in the future and on."

Charles nodded. "Yes Master Kenway."

Kenway. That's his last name, Kenway.

"To your room miss?" Charles Lee was very different when he was around Master Kenway, it was probably because he was the leader of their Templar group, she wondered if he told him about him burning the village. She still remembered that day when she and the Clan Mother had experienced the fire. The Clan Mother had told her to stay inside the hut, not to be seen. When they thought the agreement had settled, they grew furious and had burned the village. She could still hear his voice, it wasn't Charles or Master Kenway. The voice was filled with kindness and a welcoming tone, but her feelings were wrong. The tone made the man burn down the village. It was those Templars that she stood with now.

"Thank you." She looked up at Charles and bowed politely. He managed a warm smile and closed the door when she entered. "It's best if you stay and rest, you wouldn't want to catch a cold?" he chuckled and adjusted her bed for her to sleep in. It confused her to why he showed her such kindness and compassion.

"I will check up on you every hour to see how you are doing, Master Kenway told me to keep you comfortable as possible." He looked up from adjusting her bed. "If there is anything you need feel free to ask by opening your door half way open, people would be surprised to see an Assassin in this area." He chuckled and closed the door behind him. It was just Evelence and the room to herself

Why would they give such kindness to her, it didn't make since. Was all this their plan? It couldn't possibly be they would knock the information out of her mouth then maybe feed her teeth to her.

Everything was confusing, confusing enough to make her head spin and feel dizzy. Maybe she did need some rest or else she would get the flu or cold from sitting out there in the rain.

"Giving up is not an option for you." Achilles would tell her. "You came to my house with your friend, begging on your knees for help."

It was true, both Connor and her asked him desperately to train them. But it seems to her it seems she hasn't paid her training off. Instead, she wept like her mother in the forest while the rain poured. In her mind she'd always thought Connor did not feel way she did about him. There was never time for such things. They always had each other's back, but she betrayed him. Charles claims he betrayed her by leaving her out in the rain, but who was the one that agreed to ambush him? Herself. Who was the one that wanted to save her mother? Herself. The more questions she would ask herself the more she felt Charles was wrong. Still, the questions she would ask herself made her terribly miss Connor. His chocolate brown eyes would meet hers and the embraces she would receive from him time to time. They have fought and argued before, but nothing like this. Her stomach was filled with hatred words, guilt, and betrayal.

Then she thought of an idea.

Moments later after planning and thinking, she came up with an idea to meet Connor and join him once more. She was NOT a Templar. She was an assassin.

The process was slow as she cursed under her breath of the plans she created that failed. Charles Lee would knock and check up on her to see if she would do anything drastic. Instead she smiled and bowed politely, answering she was alright. After the innocent scene she made, she quickly lay in bed to think and ponder more about what she could do. It didn't take her long to think what she could do, it was the only thing she could do. As a member of the Brotherhood, she would assassinate Pitcairn.


	10. Chapter 10

**((Oh my goodness people calm your tits! This is so amazing! I'm glad you people like my story. If there's anything you would like me to improve, please do not hesitate to do so! I always say, She and Her in my stories and it aggravates me to type the words down. Anyway, I am extremely overjoyed you all have reviewed, favorite, and followed my stories! Thank you so much! Due to the process of school I will not update every single day, though I will try my hardest to do so. ~.~ This chapter is about Connor and a little bit of Evelence. And I apologize if this was a little late. This may be the longest chapter from my story so yea XD Hope you enjoy! IT'S CHAPTER 10! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 10

Six months later…  
There has been no sign of Evelence and the Templars who had tricked her into their trap instead of Connor. He would always search through Boston with his horse to search the Winehouse they were once in, but he was losing hope. Connor had spent the past months, planning, searching to find his lost friend. It had crossed his mind once or twice if she had planned to assassinate himself, giving them information to the Templars. Achilles told him not to worry, knowing she was intelligent as he thought she'd be. Connor would shrug at the suggestions he had made and kept searching. He not given up on her, he swore to himself that he would find her alive and bring her back home safely.

For the past couple of months everyone would sit at the dinner table quietly knowing Evelence was kidnapped. They spoke to each other around the dining room, but Connor would sit in the basement eating, while planning for his next day. He indeed found Pitcairn all around from Boston, New York, and Lexington and Concord. What did he plan on doing? As for Charles Lee, he remained in Boston. He had heard about him by ease-dropping the recoats that would discuss on the corners or from the rooftops. Achilles would tell him to rest in order for him to keep continuing to search for Evelence. He too has grown depressed from her absence.

Her absence has made his missions easier, yet he missed the conversations they would have. The silence made him think easier, but it would have made his experience entertaining if he had company.

The battle of Lexington and Concord has ended and Connor made haste for Bunker Hill. He met a man named George Washington who is the new commander for the continental army.

"Hold and state your business!" he was halted by a man in a blue uniform with a musket in his hands.

Connor grabbed the letter from his pocket Sam Adams had given him during the meeting with George Washington, along with Charles lee, the man who burned their village.

Grabbing the letter seemed to alarm the man and raise his musket, aiming for Connor's head. Connor still made his way to the man without hesitation.

"I'm looking for Israel Putnam." He raised the letter. The man's eyes furrowed, glaring at Connor suspiciously.

"On who's orders?!" the man took the paper from Connor's grasp. Connor's eyes furrowed.  
"Samuel Adams." He glared in response as well. The man adjusted his musket to open the letter, still glaring at Connor to make sure he wouldn't make a move. Connor just stood there, patiently waiting for the man to speak. His eyes darted and moved from side to side reading down the letter.

Moments later he handed Connor back the letter. "Follow me." The man instructed.

They both mounted their horse and followed down a trail.

"This is not Bunker Hill." Connor looked around the area of trees.

"Aye. It's Breed's." he replied. "There's been a …disagreement as to where we should encamp."

"Any news from Boston?"

"The Tories aren't moving. And every time we try to press them, we lose a dozen men. I think Putnam and the others plan to assemble artillery on these hills. A good shelling might make those redcoats rethink their strategy." The horse's hooves beat against the dirt.

"And what of John Pitcairn?" Connor added.

"That bastard has appeared time to time, to taunt us or send regards by way of cannon fire."

There was a slight pause.

"He'll have what's coming to him soon enough."

The conversation ended as they ended up at their destination. Men in blue armor held muskets in their hands. They all gathered up, a hundred or more, around the man with the chains and ribbons on his vest. "Putnam is just up ahead!" the man pointed at the men in charge. He was giving speech to the helpless men that were re-treating to safety.

A cannon ball charged its way passed Connor and crashed into a soldier. It was crying for help and screaming in agony.

"I rest my case." Connor glared at the man who gave up and went to retreat as well with the others.

This man who no leader, nor was he a hero. He showed nothing to his soldiers except for the option of fleeing. The only words he spoke were not encouraging. Connor's eyes furrowed as he followed the man named Putnam.

"I'm going back to Bunker Hill! Good day gentlemen!" he waved behind him not even noticing Connor approaching him.

"General Putnam?"

"What!?" Putnam spun around, irritated that someone got in his way.

"I am looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you were able to help me find him."

General Putnam laughed as he removed the cigar that was between his teeth.

"He's hiding in the city with no reason to leave. So as long as that ship continues to assault, we'll never flush him out." He pointed to the ships far ahead to the end of the city. The docks.

"What if the ships were silenced?" Connor suggested.

"Then poor john will be forced to get off his arse and come forth."

Connor nodded and crouched down to pick up the American flag with thirteen stars formed in a circle.

"I shall signal this flag for my success."

"And I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral." He left leaving a cloud of smoke in his face.

Connor waved the smoke and glared at him in disgust. The man only thinks of negative things, never trying. Connor will prove him wrong.

Connor placed the flag in his jacket and slid down the steep hill to enter the city. Fire and smoke were rising from houses. Cannons were still being fired towards the city causing more fires. People were still making haste to safety, hoping they would live. Most of them, as he watched, suffered from injuries as they lie in the ashes and dirt.

He continued to run and avoid contact with the cannons that were being fired.

Once he was towards the docks he saw men in blue and red armor on with muskets in their hands. They fought with the red as the red fought with the blue. In his mind, he wondered what they were fighting for. Liberty? Justice? And who were they fighting for? It puzzled him. He fought for his freedom, liberty, and justice, for his people. It had crossed his mind about what they fought for when he passed those men, or why they had joined this war. Each and one of their families would be hoping their father will come home with welcoming arms to their children and toddlers. Some men would not come back.

He pushed and swiftly passed through to those who were in his way. The blue would cheer while the red would spread their anger. Words filled with hatred. He knew that the blue had positive thoughts.

The glistening water spread across past the vanishing point not even the eye could see. He jumped in the air and held his breath before diving in to the open water.

He reached up to the surface to catch a breath. His arms extended out slicing through the water to make his way to the two ships that were causing damage to the cities. As his head tilt to catch his breath, he could hear the echoing bombs being launched under the water and above. It sent a tingle shock wave through his body and up. It was uncomfortable, but he still kept pushing on to reach the ships.

His hand reached a hard wooden board. It was the first ship he ran into, the one he had to plant a bomb on. He could hear the men chatting aboard, but the conversations they had grown quieter and quieter. They moved from one direction to another having their backs on Connor. Before climbing up, he checked through his inner pockets to make sure the bombs were set. He adjusted his foot to where he would start climbing. Once he was balanced, he started climbing up the ship.

The men voices were louder and could be heard clearly from where he was before.

Patiently, he waited until the men showed their backs. Several seconds later he climbed aboard without making a sound. His hands rummaged through the inner pockets of his jacket to reach the bombs. Carefully not alarming them, he planted the bomb in the center of the ship, tying the ropes against the bombs. No one seemed to notice what he was doing. The redcoats were busy talking to one another about the men in blue. He pulled the leather knot from the bomb. The men smelt the air, smoke and began pacing back and forth to search for the bomb.  
By then, Connor was hiding under water, far from the ship enough to where he wouldn't be blown to pieces. The bomb exploded sending men flying in the air and into the water. He blew one ship down. This caused the bombing to slow down. Stealthy he managed to swim across to meet the other ship. Each stroke he would make he could hear the men panic and chat aboard. They already knew what was going on, this was expected of Connor. He dove under water then sprung out of the water, extending his arm out to catch an area to climb on. The men remained pacing around the ship ordering to launch the cannons and into Boston. Again, he was patiently waiting for the men to turn their back against Connor's. Minutes passed when he stopped himself from climbing aboard to hear one of the redcoat's conversations.

"Heard the young assassin in joining us." One of them said to the other.

"But what has happened so far, not sure if she's joining us."

"I'm sure Pitcairn will find away to-"

"Back in your places, men!" The pair of redcoats were startled and did as the man, who seemed to be in charge, asked.

Evelence.

They were talking about Evelence, his partner, his friend. There was a feeling in his stomach he could not describe. It was as if his energy had been refilled.

What were they planning? The question was, what was Pitcairn planning to do with Evelence?

This made him ask more questions in his head as he headed on board. He pushed his thoughts away to save for later and continued on with his mission. He counted then climbed aboard without anyone realizing. Once more, he rummaged through the inner pockets of his assassin outfit and planted the bomb on the ship.

"You there! Stop!" he was spotted. He quickly pulled the leather knot that was being placed in the bomb and climbed up to signal the flag.  
"Halt!" Only several more seconds.  
"Aim!" he ordered the men to aim.  
"Fi-" the whole men on board was blown off from the ship. As Connor climbed up he heard the men screaming in agony. They all landed in the water and floated. Moments later as he continued to climb he heard a snap from the stem of the sail he climbed on. Connor climbed as quickly as he could to reach to the flag. He quickly jumped to the other stem of the sail. He watched as the stem broke and landed in the water. All the bombing had stopped. It was over. Connor's heart beat was slowing now. He made his success and grabbed the flag he folded in his pocket to replace the British with the American Flag.

The flag was waving rapidly with the wind as if the spirits were proud and excited from his victory. He could hear the roar of men cheering for the victory they had made. They raised their muskets in the air still cheering and ranting victory. Connor curled his lips into a grin before diving into the water. This was the definition of hope, he thought.

Minutes later he saw a patriot and an extra horse that was waiting for him. Connor nodded as a thank you and mounted his horse. The patriot gestured for Connor to follow him back to Putnam.  
"Putnam is held at Bunker Hill!" he shouted from behind. "He is somewhat thrilled by your actions."

Connor raised an eyebrow, trying to understand his last choice of words. The smoke filled the air and up into the clouds replacing the color of grey into a greenish color. On the ride back he already dried up from the water he swam in. Minutes later they arrived at Bunker Hill where Putnam was giving a speech to the men.

"And above all else men do NOT fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" The men cheered as some of them finished saying their prayers. Putnam sat down and glanced up at Connor.

"Well, I'll be damned, you did it."

"That was quite a speech." Connor glared at General Putnam.

"Well, such words have carried us this far." He placed the cigar right back into his mouth.

"What of Pitcairn?"

General Putnam slightly paused inhaling the cigar directing Connor to follow him.

"He has left Boston, as I said he would. He set camp at Moulton Hill." He pointed in the direction to where Pitcairn was. Connor grabbed the scope Putnam handed him and looked through the sphere glass. His words were spoken truthfully. Pitcairn was there, ordering his attacks sending fire to those who fired them back. Putnam explained his plan, but it would take too much time to stop Pitcairn.  
"There is no time. I will have chance at direct approach."

General Putnam chuckled under his breath, "That's twice today you proposed the impossible."

"I see no other choice."

General Putnam blew a cloud of smoke into midair, "That's because you're as mad as a march hare, son."

Connor's eyes furrowed and turned his head towards General Putnam.

"I expect an apology in my return." General Putnam then puffed a cloud of smoke as he chuckled once more.  
Connor then looked in the scope once more to plan where he was going to sprint first.

Pitcairn was giving orders still as the men in the field kept firing. He then glanced back up at the Pitcairn. It was Evelence he was talking to Evelence across the field. The feeling in his stomach was happening once more. He did not understand this feeling. It regained his energy.

Pitcairn was planning with Evelence, which meant she must have been helping him throughout the months. Evelence then spotted at what Pitcairn was pointing at. It was him.

Connor fumed with anger and headed into the field. He watched as Evelence suddenly disappeared. His heart began to race hearing the cannons being fired from across the field. Men in the blue were being tossed and thrown across the battle field.  
Connor moved swiftly through the battle field hiding behind landforms that were tall enough to hide. He stopped, ran, hid. It was all in a pattern. Some of the men pleaded for his help. Connor helped the men and placed them in a safe place.

After running and stopping he finally stopped at the end of the woods where Pitcairn's camp at was.  
He caught his breath than began running up the hill. He quietly and stealthy entered the camp through some bushes. Evelence was standing behind him. He could hear their conversation more clearly from where he was hiding.

"Perhaps more in the field you could do damage, I see we have no other option." He explained.

"I expect you to kill Connor." He instructed.

"Yes General Pitcairn." She disappeared in the woods. Her voice was not childish, it matured. She grew fiercer. For a few moments there was silence in the area.

Then Evelence came rushing back and mounted on Pitcairn's horse placing the hidden blade in Pitcairn's throat. Connor stood back and watched as the blade made it all the way through the Pitcairn's throat.  
Everyone around stopped and watched as well, their mouths hanging open. The men had an astonished expression on their faces.

Evelence then glanced at Connor. Her eyes filled with hatred and fire.

"Get her!" they all aimed for her and shot. Evelence was too quick for them and moved swiftly into the woods. Connor followed sprinting on a log to climb up the tree branches. He was free-running through branch to branch, careful not to fall or slip.

"Evelence, Stop!" he tried to speak while running through the branches.

Evelence ignored him. He was getting closer towards her, only a few feet away. Connor quickly planned out where he would catch her and fall. Only a few feet ahead would he catch her into a small bush pile.

At the right moment he finally grasped her hand and held her waist, embracing her as they fell into the bush.

They both winced as they landed into the leaves and branches.

He covered her mouth as they heard the redcoats pass by them.

"Where'd they go?" they called out and searched. The searching lasted several minutes until they could no longer hear the marching and chatting of the Redcoats.

Connor glanced down back at Evelence. Her brows were still furrowed as his hand covered her mouth.

"Evelence." he released his hand away from her mouth.

"Connor." She added with the new voice she had.

"We must not make a scene here." Connor insisted and pulled her out of the bushes and branches.

"Like you did months ago, leaving me in the woods by myself?" she exclaimed, throwing her anger out at him.  
"What would you have me do? You led me into what I thought was a trap. It turns out you were the one that was lead into that trap." He argued.

This left a blank expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"They told you to direct me into the trap they had, but it was you who ran into it. They had caught you to receive information about Homestead and what our plans might be." He explained returning the anger towards her.

"They did not mean to comfort you and encourage you with such words during your absence. They gave you the pleasure of comfort and encouragement so they could receive the information out of you."

Evelence brows furrowed.

"Achilles had told you this, yes?" she replied.

"Yes."

Evelence chuckled a bit, her expression still the same. "I assumed so."

"We must not waste time here." Connor then added.

"Yes, they will find you soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I have something to seek for myself." She pulled out a letter from her assassin outfit. The last time he had seen her was when her outfit was loose and baggy. It seemed to fit perfectly. She had grown taller but was still shorter than him. She wasn't chubby, she was fit. She could pass for young woman. It surprised him by how much she has changed throughout the several months she was gone.

"Here is a letter you must deliver to General Putnam." She placed the letter in his hands then took several steps away to run. "I grabbed the letter when I assassinated General Pitcairn." Connor then grasped her arm.

"Where are you to go?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"To search for my mother." She repeated glaring down at her arm. "I now know where she is and can keep tracking her." She explained.

Connor released her arm and nodded.

"I will meet you at Homestead, I promise." Evelence rolled her eyes and waved before sprinting up into the trees.

Connor then whistled his horse to return back to Bunker Hill.


	11. Chapter 11

**((So he found Evelence yay! So happy I loved that mission at Bunker Hill and that's probably why I have a 92 in History haha! Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine. Again, sorry it's taking so long, I've been busy with school. Don't be a possum when you can be a platypus. Don't be a platypus when you can be a lobster. It's an inside joke. Hope you enjoy my chapter! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 11

Evelence grew quiet since her return to Homestead. No one was frustrated. They all welcomed and greeted her with such kind words. It made her feel safe and warm again in the home she now lived in. For the past couple of days since her return, everyone had thrown a welcome celebration. As for Connor, he still did not know whether to trust her. The atmosphere around her was unusual than normal. The atmosphere around her were filled with a mysterious mist, a cloud of questions in Connor's mind. It made his stomach twist and turn, there was something she wasn't telling him and Achilles.

"Hun, I think Connor has stared at you for the past hour everywhere you go." Prudence told Evelence on their walk around Homestead.

"He still doesn't approve my trustworthiness as he used to." She made no expression as she replied.

"He thinks my opinions with the Templars still remain. He thinks I have given them information about us and the brotherhood, about Homestead, and about Achilles."

Prudence looked up at Evelence's eyes and lifts her chin.

"It has only been a couple of days, give him some time. I am sure he'll change his mind, darling." She kissed her cheek.  
"I am not so sure. He won't speak, this concerns me so. I have so many things to apologize for, but I still think of what I have done that has really concerned the people at Homestead, nothing. He thinks only of negative thoughts of me because I spoke with the Templars." She paused to take a break.

"At the Tavern, there were some things I agreed about the war, about making peace. The Templars to want the same thing, but differently through power. I believe there is a chance between the brotherhood and the Templars if we show it through a peaceful way instead of using violence as we usually do. We should not have to keep arguing and killing for another thousand years, perhaps more. I believe there is still a chance for both the Templars and the Assassins."

Prudence looked up at the young woman.  
"And I won't prove you wrong. All we have done with this country is showing the people how to change through an act of violence. Yes, I believe there is a change, do not prove me wrong. I believed this myself when I was younger. People like us will judge us by our skin, call us slaves. In time, I believe this will all change. I still have hope, and the Lord will have hope for all of us." She pats Evelence's shoulder.

Evelence sighed and continued to ponder.

"We talk about changing yes, and so did I and the Templars."

Prudence raised an eyebrow, listening for more of their conversation.  
"Time to time Haytham would speak of what he called it, "The New World" he had always dreamed of. He would tell me how he would like to stand with the Assassins to seek what we both seek out, our freedom. Every day the world he once dreamed of has been slowly fading away. He too believes that someday the Assassins and the Templars would come together and make peace. It will take a slow process, but in time it will be worth it."

Prudence nodded her head. "I believe so too."

After their walk ended she came to approach Achilles in his office. Once she arrived, Connor was already there arranging plans perhaps with him.

"Ah, Evelence, come in." Evelence did as he asked and sat down at a nearby chair.

"I have called you hear to discuss the matter of the Templars. During your absence I was curious to know what made you stay longer than you should have. You could have easily slipped past without them noticing."

"Or is it you still do not trust me."

There was a slight pause.  
"I mean no harm, I intend to ask you a few questions before moving on to future missions." He explained.

"I did not discuss about our plans, nor did I discuss anything of the matter of turning my back against the brotherhood. I simply discussed what they wished and hoped of."

Achilles leaned in closer to listen, "Do tell."

"Yes, there were some things that may have made me stay longer than I'd thought. Before I go further with the discussion we are having, I did not and repeat did not help the Templars with anything expect escorting their supplies to the Tavern they were held in." Her brows furrowed.

Achilles nodded and allowed her to explain.

"I had stayed because I had taken an interest to see the Templars and the Assassins want the same thing. One the Apple of Eden, and uniting. Yes, there are events that have happened, caused by the Templars. But the leader, Haytham, has different opinions through the events to which he has caused. He believes that one day we will show a change through the act of peaceful words instead of violence and more wars. This is what I want to, but perhaps in time the Templars and Assassins will unite a thousand years after my death."

"Perhaps it is not clear to you. He talks about future and uniting with the assassins, but he has not shown anything to where we can unite and simply become allies. He ordered Johnson to take and purchase our land, in case you have forgotten. He has caused many things in which I have run out of forgiveness. Yet you think they can change?" Connor stood up from the chair he was sitting in and drew closer to Evelence, explaining and warning her.

"This speech my father gave you were nothing more than false words. This is not what they truly want. Power is what they truly want, what they keep searching for." He added.

Achilles stood up from his chair and placed a cane in between them both.

"It is not best to argue in such a time like this." Achilles sat back down and placed the letter Evelence gave to Connor in the center of the brown, wooden table.

"They plan to assassinate George Washington. I am not surprised by this, though we should still be careful on how we are going to plan this out." Achilles warned the both of them, looking at them straight in the eye.

"Thomas Hickey volunteered to assassinate George Washington." Evelence shot up.

Achilles laid his eyes on Evelence's. It was no surprise to him that she would know. After all, she was with the Templars. Achilles knew she would get some information out of them somehow, just how he taught her. Connor laid his eyes on Evelence's as well, curious to know more about the Templars plan for assassinating George Washington.

"I overheard their conversation just before I arrived at Bunker Hill." She continued.

"They plan every plot they attempt to make at a tavern called the 'Green Dragon'."

"It is best if we move along now before they have already moved out. Judging by how I assassinated Pitcairn, I'm sure Haytham and the rest will flee to another city or tavern." Evelence stood up looking down at both the two men. "Shall we go?"  
Achilles looked toward Connor and nodded. "You both get along."  
Connor nodded and followed Evelence from behind.

"And do not try to do anything reckless!" Achilles called out before they reached the door. Evelence looked back at Achilles and let her lips curl into a smirk.

Connor continued to follow Evelence while they both were slightly jogging to Boston. They did not speak to one another. It was best to keep their mouth shut anyways. Connor would argue back which would only slow them down from their mission.

Evelence whistled to call for her horse. A black mane trotted out and stopped to the side of Evelence for her to climb on.

Evelence climbed on the horse and looked down at Connor who also whistled for his horse to come.

A brown and white spotted horse rushed over for Connor to quickly hop on the saddle.

"It'll make things quicker for us."  
Connor only nod in response and followed Evelence's trotting horse which soon raced its way to the Frontier and into Boston. Her horse was rather quick and had not seen any horse like hers before. It was pure black, nothing like the horses Achilles has.

"I'm pretty sure I'm on the redcoats 'wanted' list after what I did at Bunker Hill." She sighed and looked at Connor.

"What do you suggest?" Connor looked around and watched as the redcoats were on guard duty.

"Well, for a start, disguising myself. The entrance won't do me any good. I need to grab one of the dresses that are hanging on the racks behind those houses over there." Evelence pointed to the clothes that were hanging from the racks behind the houses that were guarded by the redcoats.  
"You think you can manage without being seen?" Evelence chuckled.

"This is no game. We have no time for your childish nonsense. I will grab them, but do not expect me-"

"Connor just get them, we don't have much time." Evelence rolled her eyes, not wanting to argue with him.  
Connor was already blending with the crowd to reach past the guards to get the pieces of clothing Evelence had asked for.

During his short little mission to grab the dress, he kept pondering about Pitcairn and Evelence. It made him curious to why she had assassinated Pitcairn in front of Connor. Was it to beg for forgiveness? Or was it simply an apology? It did not matter to him. He still had an uncomfortable feeling around her. The atmosphere wasn't right. She wasn't her normal self. Yes, her appearance and her personality had changed ever since she returned to Homestead. She hadn't been discussing with Achilles as often as she had several months before she was gone. Instead she spent her time mostly planning and sorting things out down in their basement where only Connor, Achilles, and Evelence were allowed to go in. That is where she spends most of her time. Evelence had always told Achilles she found her mother and is tracking her down so they could go back to the village and live in peace as they had once did before.

"_What do you expect do with those hidden blades and training I have taught you?"_

"_Do not worry Achilles. I will attend to my missions even when I have saved my mother. I promise."_

Achilles always worried about her and cares much for her. Connor often thought about what it would feel like to be protected from someone who cares about him. It had never occurred to him, only when Achilles would chat with Evelence.

He shook his head from the thought and grabbed the dress. Quickly and stealthy as he could, he blended in with the tall green grass up until he met with Evelence.

"Took you long enough," Evelence complained and grabbed the dress from his hands.

"You should be grateful that-"

"Hush and turn around." She glared at Connor and went behind a house that was nearby a lake.

Connor tilts his head, confused by her words.

Evelence was stripping of her assassin clothes until her bare skin was showing.

Connor blinked a couple of times and turned around quickly, his face flushed red.

A few minutes later he grew impatient and called her out.

"I think it would be best to hurry."

"Let's go then." She wore a green looking dress that had sleeves extending out to her fingertips.

Her hair was pulled back into a lair while the rest of her hair cascaded below her breast area.

"Can I put these in your bag?" she pointed to her assassin clothing's.

Connor nodded and grabbed her garb to place it in his sack.

"It's best if you stay farther than me. People around will grow suspicious." Evelence suggested.

Connor nodded once more and stood a good amount of distance. Evelence placed her feet in the brown laced boots. She lifted the dress to place her throwing knives in the sack strap on both of her thighs.  
Once she was done she decided to walk casually past the guards who didn't suspect a thing. Instead she didn't even look at them, not making eye contact with them. She looked as if she were a normal citizen in Boston. They reached Boston and that was when Connor could approach her easily and almost stand next her when he was blending with the crowd. She paid to attention to the men whistling and winking at her. She paid no attention to anyone that judged or complimented her by her beauty.

The night was approaching and this was when more people flood the streets. Mostly throwing parties and sobering themselves for celebrations. Connor wasn't interested in parties. He believed there was no time for such things. It would interfere with his missions.

Drunken men threw glass bottles into the street in front of Evelence. She stepped over them carefully and remained walking and looking around.  
"Excuse me," Evelence tapped on a woman's shoulder that was picking out what type of food she should buy.

"Yes miss?" she turned around looking at Evelence's eyes.

"Do you know where the Green Dragon is? My uncle has come back to town, and I haven't seen him in a long time. Perhaps you know where it is?"

"Of course you follow the road we are on the take a left, then right at the next stop near the store that says 'Harley's and Henry's supply shop'." She pointed out directions for Evelence to understand.

"Thank you, you have been most kind." Evelence gave the woman a warm smile and bowed politely.

"You are so polite, if only there were more young women like yourself." The woman returned the smile and admired Evelence. Connor continued to pace through the crowds, gently pushing women and men to make his way through to catch up to Evelence.

"Here we are." She returned to her normal self.

"What do you propose?"

"Climb on top of the roof. Ease-drop if you see Hickey or anyone from their little group they have."  
"And you?"

"I will go in and try to ease-drop on some of the guests that might know about the Templars. Mostly the Bartender will know more about the gossip and the activities going around town." Evelence took several steps forward to enter but was stopped by Connor grabbing her wrist.

Evelence glared down at her wrist and then back at Connor.

"You will be easily detected if someone sees this." He gently took off the bracelet that was made from Evelence's mother. The bracelet was woven with beads in zigzag pattern.

"Thank you." She blinked a couple of times before entering, ignoring what happened.

Connor placed the bracelet in his sack and looked around to see if anyone was following him, or spied him from a distance. Then his eagle vision appeared for him to observe the area. There was nothing but redcoats patrolling the area. His vision went back to normal and began to circle around the tavern, looking for an entrance to ease-drop and spot Evelence.

A window was half open at the top of the tavern. Connor looked around once more. No one except people passing through corners were walking past the guards. Connor began to climb, grasping his hands and legs on metal or brick platforms for him to climb up on. The crowd was loud and cheerful, filled with enthusiasm and drunken people. He finally climbed to the top to the half opened window then quickly jumped to the side only to leave a trail of rocks crumbling down from where he was climbing. Connor cursed the native language he spoke under his breath and remained quiet, careful not to attract the men in the tavern. Connor waited several moments until he peered inside. No one was in the upper floor of the tavern except for a lady who was sweeping the floor.

Connor let out a sigh and climbed in, walking to examine the scrolls and papers to find on the desk. There was something wrong about the atmosphere around here. There were papers and scrolls lying around the wooden table. It wouldn't make sense for them to leave such information scattered across the table. It was a decoy.

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It had already been too late.

He then searched for Evelence who was scattered in the crowd somewhere. He used his eagle vision to find Evelence in the room. In the center of the crows Evelence was placing her hands up and down Thomas Hickey's chest. She whispered something in his ear, this caused him to laugh.  
Connor tilts his head in confusion at the scene she made. Everyone was dancing and cheering now.

Evelence and Hickey were dancing the same way everyone around them was dancing.

Evelence giggled and laughed along with Hickey. Perhaps he did not know it was Evelence? Her appearance looked different, but it was easy to tell it was Evelence the way her silky straight hair cascaded down to her breast area. Hickey was so drunk perhaps to notice her.

Her tactics improved the last time he has seen her. Using the techniques Achilles told her to use was quite helpful considering she charmed Hickey through her choice of words. Hickey was so sober he passed out on a nearby table. He chuckled and threw his bear at the wall.  
Evelence let the corners of her lips curl into a smirk and walked off into the crowd to blend in.  
Evelence glanced up at Connor, motioning her eyes toward outside.

Connor escaped out from the window he came from and climbed down to meet Evelence.

Evelence glared at Connor and smirked.

"This is no time to play games."

"Yes, but I have informatoin. Hickey was too drunk and his breath smelled as well." Evelence rolled her eyes. "You should learn to smile once in a while. It wouldn't hurt."

"What was the information you received?"

Evelence sighed.  
"He was planning to meet Haytham somewhere in New York. I've heard that place is guarded by over a hundred redcoats. You must be careful."

"What of you?"

"I'm not the one who keeps asking, 'where is Charles Lee?'" Evelence rolled her eyes again and moved past Connor. She was stopped once again.

"This is not a game. You may think it is fun and games, but it is not. Continue to act as you are, and you could get yourself killed."

"I am not playing games. Games are for children. You may think I am doing so, but I am only speaking the truth." Evelence pushed past him and walked ahead of him.

"Where are you to go?" Connor called out.

"Heading back to Homestead to pack some things for New York, you coming?"

Connor nod his head caught up with her, exiting out of Boston and into the Frontier.


	12. Chapter 12

**((Hey guys, since I'm so busy with school and all, I'm going to update every single weekend! I woke up today and saw more than 1.000 people look at my story! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate the love you are giving me. Hope you enjoy the story! There will be bits and pieces of romance now that Evelence has learned the tactic of a Black Widow, fallout 3 FTW. Anyway, Enjoy! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 12

Evelence and Connor both returned from their mission and fled to Homestead to begin their next mission.  
"New York." Evelence replied to Achilles as she slipped her fingers through holes of her gloves. She was returning to her assassin's outfit she had longed to wear after the disguise she wore back at Boston. Dresses did not mind her, it felt uncomfortable yes, but it made her feel like a woman. It was a great disguise and she planned to keep it. She hung the long sleeved dress on the right side of the racks in the basement. Connor was standing, pondering at the men on the portraits. He and Evelence would write notes in their language, wondering why the men planned their attacks. Out of the men on the board there was one that didn't seem to make since. Why did Haytham start the Boston Massacre? It did not make sense to the both of them. They had only hoped they would discover the questions they have.

"I trust you performed the task properly?" Achilles limped with his cane as it beat the ground.  
"Yes, it went well." Connor replied, continuing to observe the men.

"Yes extremely. My favorite part was when Hickey passed out during the dance." Evelence placed her foot on the boots she intended to wear, lacing them up all the way to her knee caps.

"Dance?" Achilles then looked over to Connor.

"A celebration was held in Green Tavern. I did not know what or who they were celebrating for, nor did I intend to know. Evelence was a distraction to receive any information about where or how they were to be able to get ahold of Washington." Connor paused to catch his breath. "The back entrance of the upper floor was where they were held. How? I found papers lying around across the desk in which they plan and take action. This has confused me so to why they would leave such information lying around. The information was false. It was a decoy." Achilles listened carefully then looking back at Evelence.  
"You chose to enjoy the celebration ins-"

"I have already told you Achilles, I know where they are held up." Achilles then looked back at Connor to see him nod.  
"There is progress but I believe it is not enough." Connor added to the conversation.

"You must strike where you need it most. What if you pursuit Lee and your father? What then of Paul Revere and the soldiers of lex-"

"Soldiers?" Connor grew furious and stood back, offended. "There were no soldiers in that town only men and women who were forced to defend themselves."

Achilles sighed. "Is this not why you fight? To protect your people?" He stood back to return up the stairs. "You help one, then you help the other." He walked with his cane to reach up the stairs.

Evelence looked back at Connor while he shot back at each other. Evelence eyes darted back to Achilles then back to Connor.  
"Why should I give you any credit?" Connor glared at Achilles.  
"Because he trained you, and yet you stand here ungrateful for what he was given you." She shot back at Connor even though she was told not to enter in their arguments. Connor and Achilles glanced back at Evelence. "If it weren't for him you wouldn't even be here by now. You wouldn't even be able to stop Johnson from attacking your village. Then again you couldn't save your mother."  
Evelence eyes widened realizing those words that slipped out. Connor had told her not to speak of his mother, especially in an argument.

Connor grabbed Evelence's shoulders and slammed her back against the wall, threatening her with harsh words.  
"This is why you fail to understand what we have taught you." Evelence winced a bit when her back made contact with the wall. "You never listen and you never take the time to learn from your mistakes. Instead, you choose to ignore them, run away from them." She could sense the anger in him grow stronger.

"By choosing the course of action, you will only fail. The mistakes you've made will only come back to haunt you." Connor brows furrowed and tightened his grip "You have to learn to control your emotions. If you will never learn, how will you succeed? Emotions are what they aim for. It will only distract you from the course you choose to take." Her eyes furrowed as well as he would not let her go.

"It is time you start now." Evelence then jumped out of surprise to kick him in every man's sensitive spot. He hunched over releasing his grip and stood several steps back before settling up to approach his ally. Evelence grabbed ahold of his wrist and managed to flip herself to his shoulders. She managed to bring his arms behind his head while she did so.

"It is not wise to do this. You have to learn to control your emotions. Do not let others anger you so easily. It is what they want you to feel, your weakness. Do not allow such little things anger you." She adjusted herself, sitting on his shoulders while placing one hand on his head, while the other on his chin. "You will only end up in this situation." She tightened her grasp by tightening her thighs together.  
He then fell to escape her grasp, but failed to attempt so. Swiftly she spun around from making contact to the floor and switched to his front side, pinning his arms and body down.

"By showing how weak your tactics are proves you let such words effect you. You must be careful." She pulled his hood off and flicked his forehead, showing him pity. Evelence looked up to see Achilles wasn't there. It was wise of him to stay out, for she had to control herself. Then suddenly they both heard talking coming from upstairs. It was Achilles with an unfamiliar voice.  
Evelence stood up and offered her hand to help Connor up. Connor grasped her hand as she helped pull him up from the ground. Connor glared at Evelence, giving her a slight nod as a thank you. They both walked up the stairs peering into the dining room to see two men talking to one another with tea in their hands.

"Ah Connor, Evelence, come." Achilles instructed the both of them. They both did while Connor glared at one another.

"Connor, Evelence, this is Benjamin Tal-"

"I suppose he can help direct us to New York, for he knows Hickey? Connor interrupted his introduction.

"Why yes, quite intelligent he is."

"Not intelligent Mr. Benjamin. He was simply just stating the obvious." She replied while gathering her supplies for the trip. Achilles glared at Evelence.

"Alright then, as soon as you are ready, we'll be off." He bowed in a polite manner and returned outside with his horse.  
"I hope you remember his name." Achilles sighed heavily.

"Do not worry." Evelence chuckled then glanced at Connor who was still confused by her approach. Either way, they both were ready.

Later that morning they arrived at New York with Benjamin directing them to the correct path.

The two men had been chatting about Hickey while Evelence remained quiet, still listening to their conversation from behind. The one thing Connor and Evelence found it unsettling was the redcoats and their dogs all around. New York is heavily guarded and seemed impossible to murder a person without being caught in the nearest corner. Everywhere they went, the redcoats were always there.

"Well my father was an assassin, very good at it too." Evelence shook her head from her thoughts and focused on the two men.

"Then why not join the Brotherhood?" Connor suggested.

"Well, I hope to have children someday. It would be impossible for me to join the both."

"I understand." Connor nods his head.

"I still contribute as I can, that's why I'm here now."

They both continued to ride in further into New York, their eyes darting everywhere.

"What of Thomas Hickey?" Connor asked once more.

"He's been causing quite a stir around here. You'll be glad to hear the news I have for the both of you. I have located Hickey just south of town from here. "

"We appreciate the information you are giving us." Connor nods his head.

"We knew where he was but-"Evelence was interrupted by the sounds of men fighting in the market they were in.

"You cheated me for the last time!" a man threw what looked like false money back at the man who tried to buy from him. "Guards!"

The man who cheated him looked back and forth before walked away nervously.

"Evelence, you will ease-drop from above on the rooftops. You must be careful not to be seen." Evelence nodded her head to understand Connor's orders and ambled along a dark alley to climb. She quickly sprints up and extended her arm out to balance herself on where she landed. By then she was making her way up, coordinating her feet on the platforms and edges. Connor lured into the shadows, tailing the man to see where they'd end up. They were in the busy streets now. The man was circling his hands nervously, cautiously looking around him. Connor emerged into a small group who was chatting with one another as the man turned around taking cautious to if anyone followed him. Moments later a couple of guards were approaching which caused the man to spin around, going back in the direction in which he came from.

Connor tailed the man further blending in with every crowd he could approach. The man would turn every now and then for a checkpoint, watching and observing if anyone were following him.

They ended up at a backyard of someone's home. The cheater met with another, yet there were guards walking his way. He relied on Evelence to gather and ease-drop on the information. He hid a nearby haystack and waiting until the enemy approached closer to him. Several steps later Connor jumped out and dragged the man in the haystack, placing the blade in his throat. All there could be heard was mumbling and arguing, nothing more than that. Connor only hoped Evelence could retrieve the information better than he did. He heard footsteps approach him, light and gentle footsteps approaching him. At the right moment he sprung out and placed a blade along Evelence's windpipe.

Connor took several steps back and blinked a couple of times before returning to ease drop on them.

Evelence followed Connor and quickly went the opposite direction to ambush him at the right moment.

They both continued to tail the man until they reached at a stopping point. Connor caught his breath and exhaled from the breath he was holding during their entire tailing. He glanced up at Evelence, who was now on the roof. He stood up straight and pointed for the door to aim for anything that comes out.

Evelence nodded and was preparing her pistol. As they both were ready they nodded at one another for the signal. Connor glanced back at the door and took several light steps to press his ear against the door. Whispering and silent arguing could be heard.

Connor took several steps back and adjusted his equipment before making his attempt to break down the stale and distressed looking door. Connor placed a foot back and began to charge at the door. The door broke down into pieces and continued to fall on his hood once he was inside. Hickey, the man, and some others looked up at him in terror. "Hickey," Connor hissed.

"Might be, what's it to ye?" he replied with his strong accent of his. Connor couldn't help put reveal his blades, a sign in which he took.

"Well, I would lov' te' stay and chat, but I best be off." He chuckled nervously and grabbed the money he could get and pushed the men in front of him for them to defend Hickey.

"Get'em!" Hickey shouted. Connor's eyes furrowed and quickly jumped on the table where Hickey placed his money on to place a dagger in both of the men's throat. A blood curdling could be heard.

Evelence gripped her pistol in her hand and began sprinting through building to building. She then stopped and began to search for Connor.

Her eyes finally spot Connor and Hickey running in the streets, a cat chasing the mouse.

Evelence quickly sprint after them, building to building. She eventually caught up with them both and readied her pistol in her hand. By then, Connor had already tackled Hickey and rolled along the streets.

"_Finally," _Evelence thought. Pitcairn, Johnson, and now Hickey was dead.

Her head sprung up when she heard voices of the redcoats rush over the grab Connor and Hickey.

"We were jus' uh making a friendly chat that's all," Hickey pant nervously.

"Quiet!" Connor shouted and glanced at the men. "What are the charges?"

The redcoats explained which made Connor grow furious.  
"I had nothing to do with that! Listen to my words, this man is-"With that, Hickey jabbed Connor in the head which knocked him out.

Evelence widened her eyes and hid behind a bunch of wooden boxes stacked.  
"Let's go, the warden would want to hear this." The dragged Connor and Hickey along with them and disappeared into the streets.

"I have to inform Achilles." She knew exactly what was planned.


	13. Chapter 13

(Hey guys! So its spring break and I hope you guys have an exciting break! Hopefully I can catch up this following week ~.~ Anywhoz.. Evelence, Maria, Johnny, Peter, and Lance are mine! And the Tavern is mine :P Other than that it's Ubisofts! Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters! PRESS DA REVIEW BUTTON!)

Chapter 14

Her heart was racing with every pant that escaped her chapped lips. Her hands were wrapped around the lasso she grasped on, urging for the black mane to urge forward faster. There was no time to spare. She has to inform Achilles about Connor and Hickey. Then she pondered about the idea. In prison the prison? Together? This was not wise for them to be put together in the same cell. After all, the two could not get along without throwing fists and harsh words into one another's mouth. She pulled the thought away and remained focused on the trail that led to the mansion. Up to the hill she was approaching closer and closer until she finally reached her destination. Evelence leaped off the horse and sprint into the house.

"Achilles!" Evelence called out, searching from room to room. He had not been inside. Evelence managed a grunt and turned the knob. She stopped herself once she heard the sound of a cane beating the ground with every step they took. Achilles. The basement, in which they would plan their tactics opened slowly, making a creaking noise.

"Evelence, what on earth are you doing here?" His reaction was no shock to her. In fact, she had expected a shock and confusion upon his face.

"Connor has been taken to prison, along with Hickey."

Achilles waved a hand and turned around to the kitchen. "Perhaps this is your first time you have done such a task? Much greater than free-running through the battle of Bunker Hill?"

"They plan to execute him which means Washington will be easy to catch. Besides Hickey, the rest with slither right under our noses assassinating Washington. I can't let them exucute Connor while I warn Washington at the same time. It was a long way from here to New York!" She threw her hands in the air.

"I do not expect you to have four arms, When is the execution?"

"Thursday," Evelence answered.

He pondered a few moments and nods his head.

"Alright, you may have to make a couple of friends. Bring enough to where you can prevent the execution."

Evelence nods her head and grabs ahold of the door knob. Before she could exit, Achilles grabs her shoulder.

"Be careful, I cannot afford to lose both of you." He nods his head with weary eyes.

"I promise." Evelence replies back with the same hand gesture.

With that, she exits and quickly makes haste to her black mane that was patiently waiting outside. In truth, she had not told Achilles or Connor of how she managed to have such a fine horse. It was a gift from Haytham. For joining and aiding the Templars, it was a gift for her. For her future missions and for riding around the Frontier. It was not a big deal for her, nor had it caused harm. The black mane was always by her side. He trusted her and she trusted him. A strange thing she thought a mane would be her friend, but how true it was. They always stick with each other no matter where they would go. She would not choose another horse, nor would the mane choose another owner. She often wondered if the mane was looking at her with Haytham's eyes. Those eyes that showed a hunger to them, yet sometimes they showed a warm welcome. It would switch often, depending on the mood. This kept her wondering every time she'd look deeply into the Mane's eyes.

She brushed the Mane's hair before hoping on the saddle. "You'll like that you get to stretch your legs for once." The Mane replied with a snort and trot in the path Evelence wanted to go.

They traveled into the Frontier through the gates of Boston. There were less Redcoats than usual. Probably most of them were heading to New York to aid the rest. An upcoming battle perhaps? Or had there had been high criminal in New York ever since she left. She left hours ago, it couldn't be that soon. Unless Connor must have caused a scene to where they would have to send reinforcements to New York to punish him, she couldn't bear the thought and quickly shook her head. It was the feeling of guilt, but for what? She did not do anything of the sort to make her feel this way.

She continued down, deeper into the city of Boston., trying to ignore the terrible feeling in her stomach. Her mind was now focused on a couple of men that she helped long ago.

"If there is anything I can do to help, I'll be glad to help out."

"I am forever in your debt!"

"I owe you my life!"

These were the promises to those she helped. Hopefully they were right about returning the favor. Connor perhaps has been more experienced with these types of situations, but she only helped. It was time for her to learn something new. Something she hadn't done in a while since she came to Homestead. Making new friends.

She made a sudden halt as she saw the correct building in which a man she knew lived. It was Johnny, a poor man her age who lives with his younger sister, Maria. Maria was the youngest of the Yeildings. Both of their parents owned the Tavern, "Lucky Duckling." Once they died from heart disease, Maria was the one who were to take over the Tavern, along with her older brother Johnny. Evelence helped Johnny months ago as a couple of Redcoats tried to steal his property and steal the business in which Maria owned. She remembered how she helped slaughter those men. Johnny was accurate with his arm and climbing abilities, but the pattern he uses in combat was too predictable.

Evelence dismount her horse and knocked on the distressed looking door. Evelence waited patiently and looked down at the mat that said, "Welcome." It was woven in a pattern, a similar pattern to the bracelet she wore back at the Green Tavern. She then felt her wrist and noticed it was missing. She panicked a bit and searched in her bag to see if it was in there. Rummaging through her bag, she heard the door knob turn and the door open. It was Maria this time that opened the door.

"Evelyn!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Evelence neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"For me as well," Evelence couldn't help but manage a smile, forgetting about the bracelet. Maria pushed back to see Evelence's face.

"Mia Bella," She cupped Evelence cheeks and showed her warm smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping Johnny was here, I need your help. And fast."

Maria tilts her head and looks worried. "What has happened?"

"Connor, my ally, has been taken as a prisoner, innocently."

"How did this happen?"

"Our enemy was captured but the Redcoats were blinded by what happened, they thought Connor was allies with Hickey. Now they sent them both of them behind bars."

"My goodness, this is terrible news!" she paced back and forth, biting her fingernails.

"Our enemies plan to assassinate Washington, which is why I need your help."

Maria looked back at Evelence and calmed down a bit.

"Johnny went to the market to grab supplies for the Tavern, but if you can meet him there I'm positive he'd aid you and your friend." Maria explained.

"I thank you Maria, you are most kind." Evelence bowed her head and returned to her Black Mane. When she looked back she saw the expression on Maria's face. Worry and Terror, a combination of both was shown. Evelence was good with comforting and reassuring people they were to be alright and safe, but there was no time to waste. Instead she gave a slow nod, assuring Maria she would guarantee the safety for her brother and herself. Maria mouthed the words thank you and returned to the Tavern as a group of Redcoats marched by the Tavern. When she felt as if Maria was safe alone, she hoists the rope of the Black Mane and commanded it to go forth into the middle of Boston.

The Black Mane trotted its way into the crowd, eyeing suspiciously at every man and women who passed by. Evelence eyed the crowd the same way the Mane did as they trotted in the local market. There she observed people around her, eyeing cautiously until a group of men were shouting towards each other, teasing at a man who looked like Johnny. Harsh words were thrown into one another's mouths as they continued to tease Johnny by through food over his head into one another's hand. Evelence raised an eyebrow and dismount the horse to camouflage with the crowd to reach toward the boys who were teasing Johnny like a bunch children.

"Wha' te' matter can't catch a coupl' of food can ya'?"

Evelence swiftly passed through the crowd that circled around the boys.

"Com'on milkdrinker, let's go!" A taller and much muscular man rolled his sleeves up to ready himself for a fight. Evelence glanced back at Johnny who was now showing a smirk across his face. That devilish smirk lay upon his face as he rolled his sleeves up, preparing himself as well. Everyone that circled around the boys hollered and cheered them on.

Evelence then stepped in before the other could make a remark.

"Evelyn?" Johnny stood back, shocked from the entrance she made.

"There is no time, I need your help."

"But-"

"Who the hell are ye?" The man placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

Evelence quickly grabbed the man's wrist and managed to flip herself to the side to twist the wrist. A crack could be heard as she landed back on her feet along with a yelp. As he tried to stand up in position, Evelence bent down and touched a pressure point on the ankle which caused him to fall backwards.

"H-help?" Johnny stuttered, not knowing how to respond from the actions Evelence made.

Evelence then pressured her thumb on the man's neck that was now lying helplessly on the concrete ground, completely unconscious.

"I'm not sure if you can take care of yourself." Johnny chuckled nervously, playing the sarcastic game. They both spotted a group of marching redcoats coming towards both of them.

"We must go, quickly!" She grabbed ahold of Johnny's wrist and dragged him along to run.

Johnny didn't argue and allowed Evelence to drag him.

"Evelence!" He was panting. "Slow down!"

Evelence ignored the complaining and told him to climb up the buildings to meet her at the docks.

"Just do it!" Evelence demanded and released him to do as he was told. She looked back and saw Johnny climbing on a building. He too was being followed by a couple of Redcoats that spilt ways to chase Evelence down.

Evelence continued running, making her anonymous in a nearby haystack.

They were easily fooled by the stunt she pulled off. Each time she hid they would be easily blinded by the stunts she'd make. Connor would grow frustrated by the remarks she'd make about having a competition of being more creative on how they'd become anonymous. This angered him so and ignored her remarks.

Moments later their voices faded in the opposite direction in which she planned to go.

She peeked out of the haystack looking from left to right. No one seemed to be searching for her. The guards gave up the search and continued to circle around the market back where she was.

Carefully she slowly escaped the haystack, brushing off the stands of straws the fell from her hood and equipment. She entered a crowd that was making their way to the docks of Boston, the way she wanted to meet Johnny at. There were less of the guards near the docks which made it easier for the both of them.

"Evelence!" Johnny managed to spot Evelence and waved her to him.

Evelence looked both ways and exit the crowd to meet Johnny.

"That was something back there, thank you for helping me back there. That'll teach them to not tease me again. At least I have an excuse to give to Maria." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, chuckling. He saw the stern look on Evelence face and focused on the new subject.

"What sort of help do you require from me?" Johnny pinched his hands together.

"Connor, I am sure you have been introduced to him?"

"Of course! He too has helped me with previous situations, but all is well!" He chuckled nervously again, admitting his clumsiness.

"He has been accused of being in a situation that he was not involved in along with our enemy, he is now behind bars."

"I am sure Connor can escape somehow, you know how he is."

"Sure he could, but the problem is, I cannot free Connor while the rest of my enemies assassinate Washington." She said sternly, grasping his shoulders.

"G-George Washington?"

"Yes."

Evelence looked up at Johnny, showing a look of worry on her face.

"He is to be executed on Thursday. I need you to help me and a couple of other men to prevent the execution."

Johnny looked down at Evelence and rubbed her shoulders, "Of course Mia Bella, I will help."

Evelence smiled and kissed the right side of his cheek, "Thank you my friend. Prepare and meet me at Homestead once you are ready to join the party." Evelence chuckled and pulled back seeing a smirk across Johnny's face.

"Of course! I will go to the Tavern and make ready for the execution!" he announced and made his way towards the Tavern.


	14. Chapter 14

**((I apologize for the long wait but here it is! Sorry if it's a little short, (giggles)I'm playing by-ear this time. I have been so caught up with schoolwork and EOC's it's not funny. Anyways, Here it is! I love the ending of this chapter btw! :DDDPRESS DA PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 14

The smell of blood dripped down his nose as he was being held against the stone wall.  
"Charles Lee." Connor growled.

"Ah, I remember now." Lee chuckled and curled a grin. He turned to Hickey who was behind him watching along with snickering. "You're the little native from all those years ago."

"I told you I would find you." Connor gritted his teeth as Lee tightened his grip on his neck.  
"Indeed you have, what have you succeeded during your little journey?"

"I have achieved more than you could hope for. The hopes you have are out of your league, perhaps a much lower rank will suit you." It was now his turn to return the smirk to Lee and Hickey. Instead, the only response Connor received was a fist to the nose then a knee jolted in his stomach. He grunt and wheezed for a moment. His chin was lifted up by Lee's to meet his eye level, those electrifying blue eyes. His grip was tight on his jaw line to indicate Lee had enough games with Connor.

"Tomorrow, you are to be executed the minute the sun rises. It would be best to get some rest for tomorrow." Charles released his grip allowing Hickey to lunge forward to jab Connor with the rear of his pistol.

The next morning Connor heard ranting and shouts from outside his cellar. He grunted and stirred from his stone bed to the floor.  
"Wake up!" The sound of keys rattling and fists banging on his cellar door awoke him for good, sending him up on his feet. As slowly as he possibly could he stretched, purposely aggravating the man who was waiting for Connor. Instead the Redcoat tightly gripped his muscular arms, calling other redcoats to join him. A few other Redcoats nearly dragged him and pushed him out of his cellar. Pushed and dragged around like a ragged doll, Connor managed his anger and remained calm. Rumors about him were spread around about in every cell he passed by. Harsh names he has heard before were thrown at him. They were no different than outsiders who called him and his people savages.

Once they reached outside the doors swung open sending dust and dirt flying in his face. The clouds darkened and rain began to sprinkle down to drop on his face. He looked up at to what seemed a figure on a building. A swift moving figure hid behind a large stone behind some Redcoats that guarded from the rooftops.  
"Get a move on!" A redcoat behind him pushed him into a crate, similar to what Achilles had back at the Homestead. Connor did as they asked and sat in the carriage. The driver whipped the horses to move forward. The carriage was now moving and people kept observing him and the line that extended out in back and in front of the carriage. He glanced at the rooftops as he then saw a figure again leaping from building to another. A shadow of a man and two others leaped from building to building escaping the sight of the Redcoats on the rooftops. So heavily guarded it seemed impossible for them to be blind.  
Street after street he kept watch of the mysterious figures that seemed to leap from building to building. His eyes furrowed, curious to know who it was.

Moments later the carriage made a sudden stop. At the corner of his eye Charles Lee and his other men were at his side, opening the carriage Connor was held in. He made no attempt to move, like a child not wanting to do as their told. Lee managed a grunt escape his lips and mumbled something to send the Redcoats to grip his muscular toned arms from both sides. Connor didn't struggle and managed to stand up straight.  
"I hope you enjoy your death." Charles pats his shoulder. Connor simply smirked and turned his head towards him.

"I will not die today. The same cannot be said for you."

Lee waved him off and made his way towards the stage, waiting for a dramatic entrance. A line was paved for him to enter the stand where two ropes were hanging. An extra one perhaps, but he could be wrong. Again he saw a shadow figure, this time a thinner figure leaped with others. Around five or more started attacking and assassinating from behind. His eyes squint to observe the figure caught sight on George Washington at top of a staircase. His thoughts were only on him now, the assassination, and Hickey. He then glanced at Hickey who was smirking and waving at Connor. A poor choice for a man who would soon met his death, he thought.

"Bastard!" A woman gutted Connor in stomach and kicked him to the ground, constantly beating him with her cane. Connor wheezed and allowed the torture until he heard a familiar voice shout at a woman.

"Connor!" Achillies helped and aided him to stand up.  
"Do not worry about me. You must find a way to stop Hickey." Connor waved him off, still wheezing from the injury the woman caused him. Achilles sighed and made him turn around to face him.

"Let us know when to attack at the right moment with the signal." Achilles instructed then faded in with the crowd with a look of worry in his eyes. Connor noticed the 'Us' in his sentence. He was clearly not alone and the figures were his ally's. He recognized neither of them or who they were. He has not met them during his journey. Perhaps-

"Today! The Execution of a man who had caused many murderous scenes numerous times! The man who has you locked up in your homes! Who causes the fear inside each and every one of you! Today we have put an end of his madness!" The crowd roars and raises their fists.  
Charles rants about how the people and society would proceed successfully without him. The murdering would stop, but what they didn't know was the real murder was the organization his father had.  
Rain started pouring down as droplets cascaded down his cheeks to his clothes. He was soaking wet in his ragged and blooded clothing as his clothing stuck against his body from the weather climate.

Connor then glanced at the rooftops once again a female was crouching down, waiting for a signal. It was Evelence. Her clothing appeared with a black base and a red outlining and her hair pulled back. He exhaled the breath he had been holding and glanced back Washington who look upon him pitifully. The crowds roared with anger and shouted "Savage" or "Murder." They were all the same, trusting a man who took the blame on someone else other than his own ally.

"May you rest in peace with all of your sins." Those were his last words before there was a tight grip on his neck. With as much energy as he could get Connor managed to wave the signal. His neckline began to pop but was released by the signal. Achilles was there with his Tomahawk, allowing Connor to regain his strength. The angered crowd turned into a feared crowd, escaping the massacre Hickey was now creating.

"You must go, quickly! Hickey has taken action you must go quickly!" Achilles handed him the Tomahawk patting Connor's back to let him breathe his fresh air. "Evelence is waiting for you to join!"

"Need….to stop…Hickey." Connor's voice was raspy but managed to escape gaining his strength to join the massacre. He looked around to see any signs of Washington, but he appeared nowhere. Hickey was still in sight which meant Washington was still alive.

Connor gripped his Tomahawk and dodged the first attack he received from a crowd of redcoats. He jolted back up kneeing the Redcoating in the stomach then meeting his head with Connor's knee. He heard his skull crack and threw the body away focusing on his next target. The next set of redcoats charged at him from both sides. He bent down and rolled underneath between one's legs to jab his Tomahawk into the spine of the Redcoat.

A blood curdling yelp could be heard from miles away. Connor spun around, his heart accelerating at whose yelp it was. It was Evelence. Hickey's dagger dug its way deep into her waist, sending her to her knees. With all the energy she had left she managed to slide her hidden blades and place it in Hickey at the same spot. Hickey yelped in pain sending him back, staggering. Connor then swung his Tomahawk to place it in Hickey's torso. Hickey managed to slip out another yelp, this time sending him to meet the ground. Connor quickly glanced at Evelence as she was helped by others who attend to aid her.  
Connor looked down on Hickey as he was choking on his words.

"I thought I could live to see another day." Hickey spat out blood that remained flowing down from the corner of his lips. Hickey explained the process of the assassination of Washington and the failure he achieved.  
"I did it for the money-"

"You chose the course simply because it was profitable?" Connor's eyes furrowed as he looked at Hickey in disgust by his explanation.

"Yes, that's why I was in Haytham's little tea party." Hickey rests his head on the ground, never keeping eye contact with Connor.

"I will always have a beer in one hand, and titties' in the other." Hickey was bleeding out quickly which caused him to slow down from speaking. "While you,' He paused to catch his breath. "You will leave empty handed." Thomas Hickey stood there lying on the cold hard ground while the raindrops kept pouring down. Connor looked at Hickey for one last time, for he killed another man that had chosen the wrong path.

Connor spun his head around to take a glimpse at Evelence who managed to stand up with men standing by her side to help her.  
"Are you alright?" Connor observed the injury and placed a finger on her waist. She winced, gritting her teeth at the shock of pain she received.

"You need not to worry about me." Evelence chuckled, gasping and panting from the pain. "Are you alright? Is Washington alright?"  
Then men started to surround him and Evelence, placing and pointing muskets in their faces.

"Stand down! Stand Down!" They both heard Putnam's voice from behind the men in blue.

"This man is a hero!" He approached Evelence and Connor.

"Young lady, what you did today was a fine thing you pulled off." He pat Evelence's back as confused expression lit her face.

"Anyone could simply do the task if given the proper training." Evelence responded, still allowing Johnny to aid her.

Putnam just gave out a chuckle, and nodded his head.

"Indeed, but it is difficult at this time even, to find the 'proper trainning'." He turned to Connor who just glared at him, waiting for instructions. Putnam cleared his throat and continued on with the information.

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. 'Piffle.' He said when we warned him something like this would happen. Piffle!" He then jabbed Hickey's lifeless body at his rib cage.

Evelence gasped which made her rib cage sting and twist around painfully, her eyes furrowed along with Connor's. There was nothing but disappointment on their faces.

"Stop!" Connor demanded, aggravated by Putnam's actions. Putnam glanced up at Connor then to Evelence.  
"This man wanted to kill the Commander, nearly killed both of you as well." He pointed at her injury and the stand Connor managed to escape from. "A scoundrel he was."

"Yes, but was still a man." Evelence shoved off the men, angered by Putnam's choice of words. She was unbalanced at the next step she attempt to make. She was soon caught by the arm by Connor who allowed Evelence to wrap her arm around his to balance.

"Where is Washington? I need to speak with him." Ignoring his words, Connor thought back to Evelence's words as well. A true statement she brought up, as if she read his mind.

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way to Philadelphia now."

"Then so am I." Connor kept his eyes locked with Putnam's as he tighten his grip on Evelence's arm.

"Something wrong?" Pitcairn removed the cigar stick from his mouth and twirled it between his fingers.

"Washing-"

"Washington is still in danger and Hickey did not act alone during his part." Evelence interrupted, glancing a look at Putnam. Both eyes were locked on Putnam's , glaring with fierce and worry.

"Very well," Putnam raised his hands in surrendered and returned to his duties, easing down the bluecoats at first. Connor glanced down at Evelence noticing her injury.

"You cannot walk, can you?"

"I'll be fine, I can walk. It's just painful." Evelence uncovered the hand, noticing her whole glove covered in her own blood. A man walks in between them, ripping a piece of his clothing to tie it around her assassin's garb.

"Johnny," Evelence's eyes widened and winced in pain at how tightly he placed it around her. He released her from Connor's grasp.

"I don't want my poor Eveyln to have an infection and bleed out." He lift her chin, this made her cheeks flare red.

Connor interfered in the conversation, "I believe we have not met."

"Oh yes, Connor. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Johnny." He bowed in a polite manner.

"Evelence here, sacrificed herself to save my family's business from closing since the taxes have been raising." Johnny chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thank you for aiding us to prevent the assassination of Washington." Connor bowed in a polite manner, spinning Evelence carefully to wrap his arm around her waist to raise her up in his arms. Her hood flew down revealing her tied up hair.

"What in-"

"If you continue to walk the more blood you will shed and the more your wound will become an infection. It is best if you remain this way until we are settled at Homestead once more." He whistled his horse, but instead Evelence's Black Mane arrived.

He nudged his head at Evelence's, licking her hand. Connor placed Evelence on her Mane with Connor on the back of the saddle. He gripped the lasso in front of them and ordered the Horse to move forward in the direction in which he needed to go.

"How could you leave a man who nearly saved my life, alone?" Evelence glared at Connor with a confused look. It was rather rude of him to interrupt their conversation. He ignored her remarks continued to lunge forth to the Frontier. By the time they exit New York and entered The Frontier, It was dark and the road was not as clear as before since the clouds were hovering the sky. Evelence slipped her eyes shut before they exit New York. She leaned back against Connor's chest, trying to make herself comfortable. He couldn't remember the last she slept, in fact he had rarely checked up on her. He was rather cautious of her further actions after the scene they made in the woods a few months ago. No matter, he sighed heavily watching her slip off the horse only then to grasp her shoulder and carefully wrapped an arm above her wound. With his free hand he gripped the lasso urging the Black Mane to make haste. He was very cautious of where he placed his hand, especially when the wound was below her breast area. He had an unsettling and uncomfortable feeling, yet he couldn't let her slip. Instead, he wrapped both of his arms around her lower waist while gripping on to the lasso. It worked successfully.

A few moments later they arrived at Homestead where Achilles had been outside, probably waiting for them. Achilles darted his eyes towards the two.

"What in gods' name happened?" Achilles extended his arms out to reach Evelence's wound.

"Hickey placed a dagger in her waist." Connor explained, quickly hopping off the Black Mane to grasp Evelence in his arms once more.

"How long has she been bleeding?"

"After the massacre happened and up until this point she had bled." Connor nudged the door to open, pacing himself inside.

"Place her in the bedroom. I will treat her wounds properly." Achilles instructed.

Connor replied with a nod and placed and entered the Mansion. The rest of the group in the house observed the body that was held in Connor's arms. Once they knew who it was, they followed him to Achilles room yet stopped at the door. They dare not to enter Achilles room without permission to do so.

Connor placed Evelence, who was still asleep to his surprise, on the blood red blankets.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Connor heard Achilles voice as he pushed through the people who were observing the door.

"My baby doll," Connor heard Prudence through the door, grasping on to her chest.  
It was only a wound, yet such a wound has caused her pass out. Achilles entered at last, holding a med-kit in his hands. With his cane, he instructed Connor to step aside, sitting in a chair next to Evelence.

"Connor, bring me some water. Quickly." Connor nodded at his command and brushed past the crowd, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Do not worry Connor. I will retrieve it for you." Prudence smiled and nodded her head, quickly sprinting through the kitchen. No matter, Connor followed Prudence who already had a bucket of water placed in her hands. Connor nodded a thank you and returned to the bedroom with Achilles already attending the wound.

Without him glancing up Achilles instructed, "Place it on the tablecloth."

He did as he was told and sat in a nearby chair next to Achilles and Evelence. Achilles removed part of her clothing, exposing her skin.  
"If you would close the door please," Another command was ordered and once more he followed his command, shutting the door, careful not to crush someone's fingers from the other side.

A crowd of sighs could be heard on the other side, along with whispers and talks of comfort.

Connor returned to his seat, waiting for his next instructions.

Achilles was stripping the heavy clothing she wore to the execution, and placed all her weapons on the nearest dresser. He then began to expose more of her skin, allowing him to see the full wound.  
The wound reached up near her rib cage and what looked like a line down to the bottom of her waist.

It never occurred to him how badly the wound was. To him, he saw the dagger being placed on her hips, sliding out brutally that caused Evelence to yelp in pain.

Achilles then slipped the assassin suit she wore on the opposite side of the bed.

"If you will, I need you to lift her up slightly so I can wrap the bandage around her."

Connor sat up from his chair, and moved toward the edge of the bed to lift her back while placing her head in his lap. Connor watched and observed as Achilles wrapped the stretchable while cloth around her wound.

"I have placed antibacterial medicine on her wound. For now, she will have to rest until there will be nothing left except her scar." He met eyes with Connor.

Connor escaped his glance and sighed heavily, not understanding the unsettling feeling in his stomach.  
Was he furious? Guilty? He had never felt this way before. At times like these he wished he could ask, yet it would probably confuse others.

"How long will she remain like this?" Connor asked, glancing to meet with Achilles.

"It depends. The most I can say is a couple of weeks. With the proper treatment I have given her, I would recon a few days." Achilles observed Connor's expression.

"Yet, that all depends if she can sprint and run like she used to. This will require patience, something you lack in." Achilles explained which made Connor's eyes furrow from the comment.

"I assure you she will be alright if you don't rush things too quickly. For now, you will have to face the remaining tasks yourself."

Connor listened and thought hard, processing plans in his mind. There was a matter of George Washington and the others. At sunrise he would take his leave, immediately, assuring the truth to Commander Washington in Philadelphia .

"I would advise you to leave her to rest." Achilles placed his lips on her forehead, a gesture of "Good Luck." After he bid her well, Achilles exits the room leaving Connor with Evelence.

Connor thought hard and pressed his thumbs on his forehead, then glancing up to see Evelence.

He pushed his chair closer to the edge of the bed where she lay. He observed the bandage that was wrapped around her wound. There was nothing left but a white loose sleeve blouse that was now filled with blood and her brown leathered pants. Her hair was now pulled down, leaving it wild and wavy on the soft feathered pillow. He then squint his eyes at the scar that was on her right cheek. Perhaps she received this during her tasks she attended to while he was absent.

He pressed his thumb against it and traced the line it was shown. A cut perhaps, it appeared to him.

Connor than rose from his chair and was now concentrating on resting and his plans for tomorrow. He kept assuring himself his friend would be alright. His friend he has trusted since she grew up with him in the village. He began thinking back about their village. He sure missed his home as much as Evelence did. It was the only place they felt accepted in considering they were the same race as them.

He turned the knob and closed the door behind him, releasing the knob from his grasp.

Everyone seemed to settle down once Achilles exit. There was nothing but silence that filled the mansion. Connor enjoyed the peaceful sound of silence and walked up the staircase to his bedroom.

When was the last time he had slept here? He usually slept in cold and damp places to blend and camouflage in the cities. Either to ease-drop or to catch up on his further tasks.

Connor stripped his blooded prison clothing and removed it to feel the cool breeze meeting his skin. He then sat down to lie back, placing his arms behind his head, adjusting himself to sleep.

The unsettling feeling returned once he thought of Evelence and her wound. The uncomfortable feeling he had, yet didn't know what it meant. Perhaps he was sick? It could possibly be. He sat there in his train of thoughts, curious to what the unsettling feeling was.


	15. Chapter 15

**(I wanna thank everyone who reviews and reads my stories, I'm really happy someone likes my stories other than me! I really try hard and hope to achieve more experience in writing. Anywhoz~ here's the 15****th**** CHAPTER! Of Best Friends Stick Together! I am going to say that the next few chapters are my favorite because new characters will be coming in and Evelence and Connor kinda grow feelings for each other, it'll get pretty heavy in the ending but the ending is FAAAR away from this chapter. I will tell you there will at least be 20-24 chapters. Maybe more, but it all depends on the plots of the chapters. Anywayz, I'm so excited because one of my favorite characters is coming in this chapter or the next one. Not internally sure, but I'm playing by ear on the next following chapters because I forgot to write them on my phone lol. Anywhoz~ Enjoy! PRESS DA FRIGGIN' REVIEW BUTTON PEEPS!))**

**Chapter 15 **

Evelence awoke by the rays of the sun shining in her eyes. She extended her arm out to feel the comfortable fabric she was lying in, only then to remember what previously happened at the execution. Hickey injured her by placing a dagger sliding it down her waist, causing her to yelp. Thinking of it made her sick in her stomach. She was stripped off from her heavy armored suit only revealing the underclothes, a white blouse that was clean and brown leathered pants. Carefully, she lifted her shirt to see a bandage wrapped over her waist where the dagger had poisoned her to sleep.

After inspecting the injury, Evelence heard the door knob rattle. Once the door opened she could see Prudence carrying a tray of delicious food that made her stomach growl.

"My baby girl, you are well-rested yes?" Prudence places the tray of food to the side of her dresser, sitting on the edge of the bed she lay in.

"Yes, it felt as if I had been asleep for a thousand years." Evelence chuckled and winced, placing a hand over her injury.

"Well, I have good news for you from Connor and Achilles." Prudence stroked Evelence hair, twisting and brushing back her hair motherly. Mother was the word she described Prudence. In such a long time she had forgot about her mother. The only thing that could remind her of her mother was Prudence. If she were to look of the word Mother in the dictionary, she'd be looking at herself. Tears started to swell up, she Evelence turned to the side, pretending she was half awake.

"Washington is quite alright, not a scratch was left on him."

The tears stopped swelling which caused Evelence to turn back, carefully raising herself up.

"Washington? Where is he? Where is Connor?" Evelence brushed back the strands of her that fell from her back behind, stressfully. Prudence stopped her from clawing her scalp violently.

"They are alright. Connor went to Philadelphia to confirm the assassination was false."

Evelence let a sigh escape from her lips, relieved they were both alright. With Connor put aside, she could now focus on her mother. She already knew the pieces of puzzle the Templars kept from her. A slave she was. She had been captured, held up in the Frontier not far ways from Boston.

"Where's Achilles?" Evelence than added to the several questions she possessed.

"He is conversing with everyone, checking up on the rest in Homestead."

Another breath she held was released. Achilles and the rest were alright, it was her mother she was worried about most. If she were to meet her face to face at this age, what would she say to her? Would she be disappointed in her from causing so many deaths for business? Would she not remember her own child? Her golden eyes are the only one thing she inherited from her mother and father. She missed her mother too much and had longed to be in her arms once more. Even if it were a second, she needed her mother to say she loved her. Then the fear came over her. What if she didn't recognize her?

"He suggests you lay in bed for the week." Prudence placed the tray on her lap, placing it over Evelence.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About two days." Prudence replied nervously.

"Two days? Connor must have been furious!"

"No no no, he was actually scared, frightened you might never wake."

Scared? Frightened? This did not seem like the Connor she knew.  
"Connor would never think of such a thing. He is busy recording data, planning, sorting, and arranging attacks so I can lead and direct him where-"Evelence was stopped by a finger placed on her lips.

"You may not think the same, but indeed he has been worried. In fact, he comes every night to check on you." Evelence listens carefully at Prudence choice of words. Worried? About her? This seemed false to her. He did not trust her one bit after the reunited with one another.

A growl broke the silence of her train of thoughts which caused Prudence to laugh.

"I must get going. I am capable of standing up." Evelence chuckled, setting the tray aside. Once she attempt to, she fell back down, causing the plates to lift. Luckily, there were no spills.

"Perhaps it is best if you eat first, yes?" Prudence carefully set Evelence on the bed. She arranged the silverware on the tray, preparing for her to eat.

"Thank you Prudence." Evelence managed to calm herself.

"You are most welcome." Prudence bowed her head and kissed Evelence's forehead, the same place where she had been scared.

"Once you are done, give me a call, I will come straight away."  
Evelence nod her head once more and glanced down to her meal. Scrambled eggs were at the side alone with pancakes filled with syrup. Toast with jelly was next along to the tall glass of orange juice. It's bubbles notified her she had poured orange juice recently. Perhaps she had been waiting for her to awake.

Evelence lifted up the silverware and grabbed a piece of everything, shoving it all in her mouth like a pig. Yes, she had been taught manners, but two days with an empty stomach would simply not do.

Evelence enjoyed and savored the taste of eggs spinning around in her mouth along with the sour taste of orange juice trickling down her throat. A combination of these food items were delicious to her, she craved for more.

A few moments later Evelence had been done and called for Prudence. She did not reply and come in within the next ten minutes. Evelence raised an eyebrow and held her breath, listening to her surroundings. There was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing against the new repaired windows. She released the breath she held and controlled her breath takes. Evelence placed the tray to the side, uncovering the covers from her. She then thought of how to raise herself up without falling on the tray once more. After looking at her surroundings, she manage to scoot herself over to the stand that held the bed in once piece. Carefully, she grabbed ahold of the ledge and slowly raised herself up.

She stood there for what seemed like minutes, building her confidence to begin walking. She held in a load of air, grasping on as if it were her last breath. She took her first step without grabbing onto the stand of the bed. She set another foot in front of her, waving her arms around like a bird.  
She managed to gain balance as if she were walking two days away. She walked and practice sprinting in the room, careful not to break any of Achilles decorations. She then walked across to the other side of the room to gain her momentum. After a couple of seconds of waiting, she sprint across the room, flipping from the wall to land back safely on the ground, causing a loud thud. Everything shifts from the room then gained its balance. Evelence sighed heavily and settled down. She was capable of walking, but what about handling the techniques she was capable of doing before the injury occurred?

She placed her thoughts to the side to focus on Prudence. Indeed, where was she?

Evelence adjusted herself and her outfit and walked towards the door, turning the knob to open. She exits the room and found the place empty. Not too long Prudence was in kitchen, washing dishes. Evelence could hear the pots and pans clanging against each other recklessly. Now there was silence.

Silence led to trouble.

Evelence travels the house expecting to find Prudence or Achilles. There was no one. From upstairs all the rooms were empty, leaving only the furniture inside. Evelence's heart accelerates while she began looking out through the windows. The two men down near the river were conversing with their wives. Everything seemed calm around the area in which she was eyeing from. No matter, she ambled her way down the stairs, grabbing ahold of the railing. She quickly jumps a staircase and immediately turned the knob to slam the door open. At the entrance Achilles stood with Prudence, waiting for her it seemed.

"It seems the damage wasn't so sufficient after all. You have done well considering your return on setting foot on this planet." Achilles chuckled, grasping on to his cane and glancing to Prudence who had a relieved look on her face.

"I told you she would be capable of handling herself." He told Prudence with a low chuckle. Achilles noticed she didn't answer, just happy to see Evelence was up and about.

"For whatever reason, if this happens again, she'll know what to do. She needs to learn not to rely on others for support." Prudence sighed and nodded to understand.  
"Eveyln," He had called her by the nickname she was to be given. Evelence glanced to Achilles and came down from the steps to meet with Achilles.

"Connor won't be back until tonight, he thinks you will be in bed for the rest of the week. Considering you are still up walking just fine, I think you should practice on some of the techniques you lack in."  
Evelence just raised an eyebrow.

"Camouflage," Achilles chuckled by seeing her expression. "The most important technique as in assassin, camouflaging." He continued. "Your injury may not be entirely severe for the most part, but that doesn't mean it can't hurt you from preforming your tasks." They both strolled onto a trail around the Mansion.

"I am quite sure my injury has been healed properly, which means I should be able to manage the techniques I have been taught before Hickey-"

"What Hickey did might not be so severe, yet it was still a minor injury." Achilles explained while they continued to walk the trail.

"But-"She was interrupted by the contact of Achilles cane on her injury. Evelence winced a bit and placed her arm on her injury, which caused the crows to fly away by her upcoming yelp.

"There is your proof." Achilles chuckled slightly by her reaction. Evelence rolled her eyes in response, glaring at Achilles along the trail.

"What do you propose then?"  
"For a start, practicing to balance and camouflaging yourself in a crowd would suit for today's task."

Evelence looked at her surroundings, darting her eyes through the trees.

"Like the birds in the trees? If you look at the outline, you can see millions of them."

Achilles followed her eyes and nods his head.

"Precisely, now take what you see and use what the bird uses to blend in with the crowds in the streets." Achilles informs her.

"So you are suggesting for me to enter the city?"

"You are not to do this alone. Prudence needs to buy tools to make a crib for the baby, also tools to make her crops grow. You are to go with her and practice what you lack in." Achilles informed her, this time giving her a more serious glance. Evelence nods at his instructions and turns away leaving Achilles in the trails. She walks up the alley to find Prudence with a large basket in her hands.

"Achilles has informed you of where we are going, yes?"

"No, he only informed me I would help you with your supplies." Evelence helped Prudence carry the basket from her hands and placed it in the carriage.

"We are heading to New York to pick up some supplies, tools for my crops to grow." Evelence nodded and stepped into the carriage, but only to be stopped by Prudence.

"First, we must change your choice of clothing." Prudence grinned leaving a blank expression on Evelence's face.

The streets were flooded with people roaming around with supplies in their hands. People glared at her from every direction which made her feel uncomfortable. They whispered to one another, rumors she'd expect. She has heard of these rumors from women who were age. Mostly everyone else was too busy chatting with each other. No matter the false statements they whispered towards one another, she focused on her surroundings around Prudence and her.

Evelence adjusted the dress she stole for disguise the last time they were trying to receive word about Pitcairn. Its emerald color was cascading, flowing down fluently to her ankles. The sleeves as well fell flawlessly to the tips of her fingers, and her leather straps were strapped tightly to holster her blades in case on any circumstances. A populated area such as New York could lead to heavy thefts, yet she couldn't imagine the thought, for the place was flooded with Redcoats. Not a single one of them recognized her from the Massacre a couple of days past before she entered into a two day coma. For several minutes she had been following Prudence, blending with the crowd as she was told. She slipped herself through conversations while mocking gestures of the people who surround her. To her surprise, they were not aggravated by her sudden approach.

"Evelence!" Prudence called out for her. She responded by exiting out of the crowd to meet with Prudence. Evelence approached her to meet her side.

"There is a store, not too far from where we are, a store this man suggested for us to go to find a couple of shovels and rakes. You wouldn't mind tagging along?" Prudence pleaded with those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"No, I would not mind at all. It feels nice to spend time with others such as yourself." Evelence grinned at the thought she just received.

"You are too kind." Prudence returned the smile herself and gently patted her shoulder.

"But you have always shown me kindness, I am thankful for that." Evelence bowed her head politely.

"It is something everyone deserves a taste from." She cupped her hands on Evelence's cheek. She shook her head from her thoughts and glanced around her surroundings.

"It is best we continue our shopping, I'm sure Connor would worry where you might have slipped off to in his return." Prudence giggled and grasped Evelence's arm to continue forth on their shopping.

"Tell me about her family and where you lived, I am quite curious myself to wonder what it's like to live in such a place, away from the troubles of the cities." Evelence listened carefully at her choice of words. Home? Her home was at Homestead. Perhaps she was talking about her true home. And her family. She had no family left except her ally and the people at homestead, including Achilles and Prudence.

"Yes, my home is very disconnected from the troubles of your people." She chuckled nervously at the remark.

"And my family," She paused for a moment, trying to figure out a way to respond.

"They are far away, I don't know where they are, but I hope I can find one of them soon." Evelence remembered her mother and her father playing along with Evelence, swinging her around.

"I am sure your family would find you. Every family loves their child, protects their child, until death."

Death. The word the reminded her of her father.

"My father died, and my mother is either with the Templars or dead." Evelence spoke out the truth. Prudence turned to see the expression lit on Evelence's face. Prudence bits her lip with a worried expression. She then sighed heavily, leading them both to a nearby alley.

"It is best to speak out what pains you the most than keeping it to yourself. It will only bite back to make you suffer." Evelence met eyes with her and curled the corner of her lips into a half smile. Indeed it did bite her back where it hurt the most, her heart.

"Connor has only spoke of his family and your family once, but he continues to keep it to himself."

"Yet he seems to handle it quite well." Evelence's grin began to fade.

"Maybe so, but this doesn't mean he is heartless. I can see the pain grow inside him, a piece that you have from him."

"I do not understand."

"You both have known each other since childhood. But it seems he has grown attached to you." Prudence grinned.

"Of course, he is my ally." Evelence tilts her head with a confused expression.

"He worries about you more than you can imagine. You have a piece that not everyone can grasp."

"Which is?"

"Ladies!" A couple of redcoats raised their muskets as if to scare them both.

"I'm afraid this area is off limits due to signs of death around the area."

Death. The word that kept appearing in her head.

"Do you know who caused the killing?" Evelence couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that is classified information."

"If it's so classified-"At that moment Prudence pulls her aside, allowing her to speak.

"No trouble, we shall take a different route." Prudence nodded politely and turned her back against them. Evelence grew calm and studied her expression carefully.

"It is best not to attract attention while disguised in a women's outfit."

Evelence glanced down at the dress she wore. True statement she brought up. Lack of patience and obedience is what she lacked in.

"I apologize, Prudence." Evelence sighed heavily, aggravated by herself.

"No need, I am thankful you didn't cause a scene." Prudence chuckled a bit.

Another sigh of aggravation escaped her lips.

"Perhaps it is best if we are too spilt in case of any other distractions."

Evelence nods her head at the suggestion, "I will return to Homestead and bring back the supplies you need."

"There is no need to make such a task." Prudence chuckled nervously, waving her arms around.

"It is alright, I will not cause any scenes." Evelence allowed a chuckle to escape her lips.

Prudence raised an eyebrow, studying Evelence's wound.

"Are you sure this is what you wish?"

"Of course, I will be alright." Evelence assures Prudence and embraces her.

"Alright, I only beg of you not to return with anymore wounds." Evelence could see plead in her eyes.

"You need not to worry," Evelence assured her once more, returning the response with a serious expression. Prudence sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. They embraced once more and waved to each other to part ways. She had already picked the list from her pockets and some gold she had left in her pockets. Yet the roads had been blocked every street. Evelence cursed under her breath and thought of different ways to approach the shops.

The sun began to slowly fade down and Evelence had managed to make several attempts to pass through. The rooftops would simply not do, especially in her form she is previously in. Prudence always told her to never climb on the rooftops with a dress. It would cause a major distraction, she would say with a nervous tone in her voice. No matter, there was one entrance that wasn't as heavily guarded as other entrances, a simple route. Across from her path were a couple of Redcoats marching toward her. In front of them were a group of people chatting and arguing. If she could possibly slip past through into the crowd to reach towards the group, she would make a successful technique. She began the attempt, setting her time right. A couple of steps later the Redcoat's back were against hers. Quickly she managed to enter the crowd, camouflaging with the remaining people that surrounded her.

A success she made. She slipped past through the crowd and entered a group that could be heard by the streets. As she exits from the rural area, she found that a great population of New York were rushing and pacing themselves to meet in a specific place. Questions ran through her mind after observing the people around her surroundings. Curious and curious, she kept the basket she held close to her side, clutching it tightly. A couple of moments later Evelence spotted a familiar sign she ran into. Evelence then reached into her dress pockets, rummaging through what sounded like coins clanging together. She then felt a familiar texture. She grasped unto it and unfolded the paper she grasped unto. It was the store's name she had been looking at.

At her arrival she turned the knob and entered through the entrance of the store. A waiting line was the only greeting she expected. It was as busy as nearly half of the population in the streets. Everyone glared at Evelence, furrowing their brows. Evelence sighed heavily and exits the store, disappointed in what she experienced. The wait was twice as long as to wait to pay food at the food court where Connor and she would grab in case of a long trip. Evelence sighed heavily, walking around in the bitter cool air. The breeze kissed her cheek, adding a spark of ice. She clutched her basket and wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep herself warm. It was nice to stretch her legs out once more after lying in bed for two days straight. She could hardly believe it herself that she would sleep for two days straight. It felt as if she had been sleeping for a thousand years. Yet she didn't complain, it felt relaxing to sleep for two days. Yet throughout the days she skipped, the worry and fear continue to coil up in her mind.

Hours past and the sun glowed into a red and orange color. Each time she'd check back a much larger line would extend, eventually reaching outside, allowing the cold a chill air enter the store. This frustrated her more which made her return back to the Homestead. She was then distracted by the sounds of giggling and music playing. The violin creating a high pitched sound once the composer reached a high note. She noticed the people whom were making haste were reached toward the music filling in their ears. Cheering and ranting could be heard, from a block away. Evelence squints her eyes, observing the crowd and the music they were dancing too. Ambling her way, she could see a crowd of women and children swaying with the beat. Their arms tightly secured with one another, swaying side to side with the beat. They were dancing in circles and soon created a large circle. This made Evelence giggle. She continued to watch from a distance, observing how men and women danced around cheerfully.

She was then caught off guard when a woman grasped her hands, urging her forward and into the crowd. Evelence's eye widens and quickly breaks the woman's grip, releasing her hand.

"It's alright! You seemed lonely here, so I thought you may want to join with someone?" The woman allowed her to keep her hand. The woman kept her warm smile locked on her face, a warm smile she had seen before. The woman chucked and watched Evelence's expression.

"A dance won't hurt now would it?" She raised her brows, chuckling softly.

"No I suppose not." Evelence blinked a couple of times before responding. The woman curled the corner of her lips into a grin, grasping Evelence's hand to join the crowd. This time she was more comfortable knowing the woman showed no harm. The woman eventually led them both into the crowd. The music stopped playing and everyone claps and bows toward their partners in a polite manner. The next song plays and the woman takes Evelence by the hand and on the waist. Evelence winced in pain, only then to bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain.

"Do you know how to dance?" The woman chuckled. In fact she did, but when she was very young. At ceremonies, she would dance around with her parents around the fire at the village. Dances so traditional at the same village she lived in with Connor. She ignored the thought and answered nervously.

"No."

"Do not worry I will show you!" The woman giggled and swayed to the right, moving her foot to the side. The steps were a bit different from jumping, yet still had the same concept. They twirled around as the woman showed her the proper ways to hold the partner she is with.

Evelence then sped up along with the beat, making their dance even with the music.

"See! There you go!" The woman giggled and twirled her to a different partner. She was with another woman that led her on further in the center of the circle. They swayed quickly and smoothly and cheerfully which caused Evelence to slip out giggles from her mouth. Sounds of laughter filled the air along with hers, enjoying the music and the way they all danced. For several minutes they all switched with one another, grasping unto to slip unto her waist. She giggled and ignored the pain on her waist. Twirling around she eventually ended up in the middle of the circle, leaving the crowd to surround her, letting her enough space to dance.

Evelence tapped her foot to the beat, twirling around with the beat, spinning around till she was dizzy. She continued to sway and twirl around with the beat tapping and stomping her foot on the ground. She then glanced up at the sky and felt icicles dropping from the sky. She hadn't felt so overjoyed since she danced with the village. For the first time ever, she felt overjoyed, confident about herself. She continued to twirl around, while people joined with the beat, clapping and ranting for her.

A few moments later she was caught off guard when a hand secured her hand and twirled her around in the beat, joining her in the circle. It was a man wearing rather dark clothing and a hat at the top of his head. His coat swayed, covering her, sheltering her. It waved rapidly as they danced ever so swiftly. She couldn't help giggled throughout the dance. She locked fingers with the man and securely tightened her grip on his. The man let out a low chuckle, bending her over then to place her back to meet with his chest. Before she could observe the man's face, he continued to twirl around with her, swaying with the beat. She wasn't quite adjusted with her vision but was thankful when the music stopped.

Her eyes focused on man who danced with her.

"Good evening Eveyln, might I say you look beautiful." His deep and comforting voice spoke along with his warm smile. Yet all of that was a distraction, the real possible threat with his eyes. The eyes that dared to show a hunger to them. Haytham.

"Haytham," she managed those words to escape her lips, shocked and astonished to see him here.

She tried to release her hand from his grip, yet he continued to secure her hands in his.

"You dance so well, I am surprised myself to see a woman from my son's tribe knows how to dance to the English music."

"Why have you come here?" Evelence continued to struggle.

"To celebrate the holiday-"

"You speak blindly, why have you come?"

Haytham let out a low chuckle, "It seems you have caused quite the stir this evening. I was waiting for my ally, but it seems he has taken too long. I decided to wander off and I came across some animatedly music. When I came across the crowd, I noticed them cheering for someone. I decided to take a closer look, examine who was in the middle of the circle. It was you. The start shining in the spotlight."

"Father!" A familiar voice could be heard from a distance. The grip was released which caused Evelence to push aside Haytham with enough force.

"Evelence!" She knew who it was, the voice that raised with such anger when she was to be scolded.

She froze and turned around, only to be grasped by the waist once more. She glanced up to meet with Connor's gaze. His fierce eyes filled with fire as he glanced towards Haytham.

"I had instructed you to wait until my return." Connor pushed Evelence aside and grasped his father's clothing, raising him from the ground, just inches.

"And yet you do not release her as she asked." Connor gritted his teeth, pushing his father aside to cool down. Evelence sighed heavily and pushed Connor aside and tightened her grip on his collar.

"You must calm yourself, remember what I had said about managing your emotions." It was her turn to steal his fierce eyes, placing in her eyes. Connor grasped Evelence waist and began observing her injury.

"Are you injured?"

"For god sakes boy, I didn't injure her."

"You certainly pressured her injury while you two danced carelessly."

"Should I have known she had an injury?"

They continued bickering about the subject and complained, raising their voices louder to where the people around the festival would start to dance in a different direction. They sounded as if two dogs were barking towards one another, continuous.

"You didn't return quickly enough after I specifically instructed you make haste."

"So you decide to wander off, grasping an injured ally of mine?"

"Quiet!" Evelence barked towards the both of them, aggravated by their continuous arguing.

"It seems you have upset your lady."

"You must be joking!" Evelence broke the tension between the two men as the continued to bicker to their selves.

"You are returning to Homestead yes?" Evelence ignored the scene they caused and completely changed the subject. Connor glanced towards Evelence who was reflected his anger on her. He sighed heavily in frustration and nods his head, still eyeing Haytham's cautiously.

"We shall meet here after I return her to Homestead." Connor then grasped Evelence's waist, tightening his grip without realization. Evelence struggled to break free but couldn't manage.

"Connor, you are making my injury worse."

No reply.

"Ratonhnhaké ton I understand you are furious about his choice of actions, yet I have told you previously to manage your emotions! You are tightening my injury which causes me in pain! Listen to me for once." Evelence pushed him aside, managing to walk back to Homestead. From behind Connor quickly twirled by her wrist, making her face him. Connor tightened his grip by her shoulders while sending her into a dark alley along with him.

"You expect to converse with a man and dance-"  
"Perhaps you have forgotten that you are not the only one who fears for their village and their people. You push me aside as if I am yet a child, clueless, hopeless, and weak." Evelence gasped for air as the frustrated boiled inside her.

"You have been with more serious injuries and yet neither me nor Achilles push you aside. Why is it so different for me? Yes I am a woman, yet that doesn't make a difference. I am just as capable as you are, yet you're too blind to even know it yourself. You let appearances and you lack of half of the techniques Achilles has taught you, including me." Evelence grabs his wrists and kicks him aside, twisting to run up and safely land on her feet once more.

This time Connor catches her wrist and pulls her in gently.

"Appearance does not affect me-"  
"Then why won't you just trust me for once! Achilles sent me here even with my injury. He still believed I am fine, why can you not see that?" Evelence frowns.

"Because I only feel concern for you." Connor continued glaring at Evelence with an aggravated and impatient look. "You say much yes, but have you proven your statement?" Evelence felt silence between her and Connor. There wasn't much space between them both. In fact they could feel each other's breath.

"Let us go back." She looked away, hiding the tears in her eyes. Anger fueled up in her, boiling as water in a pan on the stove. "I will prove to you that I am capable just as much as you are." She stopped the tears that flowed, realizing the childish scene she made. Yet she was still determined to prove him wrong. He felt concern for her? No such thing.

"You may not think the same." She heard Prudence's voice in her head.

She knew he did not, he was just aggravated by her child some behavior. He would never feel concern for her, an ignorant child. Evelence then shakes the thoughts from her head, surprised to feel Connor lift her on her horse, his arms wrapping around hers to grip the lasso, causing the Black Mane to return home.

Home.


	16. Chapter 16

**((HEEEEY GUYS IMMA TRY TO MAAKE THIS IN ONE DAY SO THAT WAY I WONT HAVE TO WORRY SO MUCH ABOUT IT~! ANYWHOZ~ !SPOILER ALERT! EVELENCE FINDS HER MOM, NOW I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME SO I'M GONNA MAKE THIS AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE WOOT WOOT PARTY YAY. GOOD. . PRESS DA REVIEW AFTER REEADING! GRATS~!))**

**Chapter 16**

Evelence returns and storms in without saying a word, in fact she had explained only to Prudence to what had happened, for the anger boiled within her. She explained the long line because of the Holiday, yet neither Evelence nor Connor celebrated such an exciting opportunity. It would be a distraction, as if Connor were to say. Connor explains to Achilles what happened which causes Achilles to settle his anger down.

"I am curious to know why the decision you made was a wide choice?!"  
"She needs to learn to not rely on others for support when being injured. If you are not there to help what do you suppose she would do? You have to think boy on how to learn to manage and control your emotions."

"This does not answer my question old man!"

"You think me so blind and deaf! But have you forgotten I had more skills to acquire myself as an assassin when I was younger than you." Achilles barked. "I know the question you asked and the answer you are about to receive." He gathered enough air to spat out.

"What do you suppose I would do? She was injured, she was confident on doing a task I required her to do, yet you come charging in like you were all those years ago, clueless. She is training herself still, you may have the skills yet she doesn't. I am trying to be patient with her but you always seem to be impatient with her! I told her to go with Prudence to help her with supplies, while she was at it, she would slow gain the techniques in which she lacks in at first. You forget, when you are injured you train more. That's exactly what she is doing, but with you questioning me with such nonsense I cannot properly train her!" he barked and hissed toward Connor. Soon after his explanation, he began coughing violently which caused everyone to surround him, patting his back. Achilles waves a hand back to assure everyone he is alright. The violent coughing ends and Achilles manages to calm down and glance at Connor once more.

"What _you _lack in is patience and emotions toward those you wish to protect." He pointed towards Evelence who was watching from the staircase. "How will she ever learn if she cannot perform such tasks by herself?" Achilles raises the question then slowly walks out of the argument to rest in his bedroom. The door shuts and everyone remains silence as each one of them look up towards Connor or Evelence. Connor shakes his head in frustration and glances to Evelence who was already entering her room. While the door closes Evelence could hear a heavy sigh from Connor.

"Achilles too worries about your safety, yet he wants you to learn."

"Yes, I know what has been said." Evelence manages to slip the disguise she wore off, struggling while preforming the task. Prudence just sighs like Connor did, helping her slip the dress off.

"You haven't unlaced the laces on the back of your dress." Prudence points out while chuckling to herself. Evelence turns around to see what Prudence said was true. Evelence then huffs out a sigh of anger.

"I'm sorry." Evelence manages to say while unlacing the back of her dress.

"No need to worry too much, it seems you have had a stressful day." Prudence helps her unlace and slips the dress off to set on the bed.

"It seems as if I try to enjoy such a simple thing, I am being scolded for it." Evelence reaches for her dresser and opens, seeing a new coloring of her outfit. Evelence's eyes widened and turned to Prudence with a smile across her face.

"Did you make this? Or did you order it from the shops in Boston?" Evelence traces the fabric with her fingertips, admiring the design.

"I am quite sure no one in this house could make such fine clothing." Prudence teases her and stands by her, admiring the design as well.

"May I try it?" Evelence lifts the uniform and turns her head toward Prudence who had a warm smile laid across her face.

"Of course, it is yours. Achilles ordered it after your old one failed to even stand." Prudence chuckles. Evelence then turns back toward the uniform. The base of the uniform was brown and the inside and outlines were Scarlett red. The jacket was the same design as Connor's yet were cut to her shoulders, a new design to move her arms more freely. She placed the torso on the bed moving toward the lower areas. She had brown leathered pants with pockets the color of blood red, just as the outline of her jacket. Her hands reached toward her ankles, tightly and securable. There were boots that laced up below her knee claves. Once more, they were the same color as her torso and pants. She then looked over to see her hidden blades polished and cleaned as if they were new along with new accessories. There were several belts that were to be equipped to be with her pants and a creed symbol that was supposed to be placed around her waist.

"I'll be right back!" Evelence exits her room to find the nearest bathroom.

She enters the restroom, locking the door. She quickly undresses the remaining clothes she had on and replaced it with her new uniform. She slipped her arms, extending them out, to fit through the short sleeves on her arms while placing her jacket over her. Next were the pants that acquired many pockets around the thighs. She than quickly laced the boots securely and secured the accessories on her wrist and waist. She twirls around and spots a blood red scarf that matched the outline of her outfit. She wrapped it around neck while tying in loosely so it wouldn't cut her blood circulation.

She unlocks the restroom door and exits blowing out the candles that lit the room.

Quickly, she entered her room to meet Prudence who was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"It fits and I appreciate the thought you and Achilles paid to order this." Evelence walks over to Prudence embracing her. Prudence returns the embrace, wrapping her arms securely around her waist. The pain was gone and she had nothing to feel painful about her wound.

"It certainly suits you and your taste." Prudence adds while escaping her grasp to glance a look.

Evelence chuckles and looks outside their window, looking up at the full moon, thinking of her mother.

"I will return Prudence," Evelence sighs once more and blinks a couple of times before exiting.

"What about Achilles and Connor? What if one of them returns and asks where you are?"

"Tell them I am hunting." Indeed she was, but it wasn't animals she was hunting. It was someone who should be tamed like a wild animal. The man who had her mother she knew well enough. In fact she associated with him several times until she left and betrayed their group. Charles Lee. Though most times he did not spend time with her mother, he in fact let Hickey dealt with her. A disgusting creature like Lee would allow such abuse.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you have Connor with you?" Evelence managed to settle down until the question had been brought up. She merely turned her head to the side without glancing toward Prudence.

"How will I ever learn if I don't push myself far enough?" Evelence smirks and escapes, exiting the house, closing the door quietly and rides on her Black Mane that was waiting outside.  
"I met your old Master, Haytham." She pets the horse gently, strokes its stands of Jet Black hair.

The horse simply nudges its head to hers almost whining.

"I have to find my mother, she has been gone to long and the Templars have her. She's the only person I have in my family." Evelence sighs and shakes her head from the terrible thoughts she would soon coil up. She sprints on her horse and grabs ahold of the lasso, lightly tugging to turn and makes its way to exit Homestead and to enter the Frontier.

Minutes later the entered the Frontier and managed to find the camp she was looking for.

The map in which she held in her hands, showed her true to where the camp was settled. The perimeter was heavily secured to what it seemed like and troops were waiting for caravans of slaves being brought in, waiting to be sold. She dismounted her horse, instructing for the Black Mane to wait. The horse whined nudging her shoulder as a sign to be careful.

Evelence adjust her blades, readying them to deal with the redcoats that guarded the perimeter. She crouched down, blending in with the tall grass that helped her stealth her way to observe the pattern in which she could enter. There were several different passage ways, yet she did not know how many there were in the area inside. Evelence then takes several steps back, assuring herself not to be seen.

Once it was clear she observed her surroundings to see if there was any way to climb the trees, or a lead to where she could start.

Evelence looks to her right and spots a tree broken down that leads directly into the area of the camp. Evelence then sprints toward the broken tree, gaining her momentum. She then jumps causing a crackle to the tree, running up to sprint through the branches. She crouches, still gaining her balance to observe the inside of the area. There were a few yet not much less than the redcoats outside. She sighed heavily, frustrated by her further options. She places her hood over her head and begins sprinting around the perimeter through the branches, trying to reach to a point where it was less heavy guarded.

Indeed, she was correct. Her instincts had told her correctly. Towards the back of the camp there wasn't as much redcoats keeping watch. A quick kill with her darts would do sufficiently do the damage.

Just as she had imagined, she rummages through her bag gripping ahold of two daggers, quickly throwing them unto both of their necks. They both were sent down on the ground, moaning in pain. Evelence jumped toward the stone wall then back to meet the ground. Silently as she could, Evelence dragged the bodies into a ditch she made, covering the bodies with leaves. Once she finished she managed to see a crack that entered into the slave camp Lee built to make money.

Evelence darted her eyes around, looking to make sure she wasn't being suspected. Until she was sure of herself she squeezes herself into the tight space. She shifts for several moments only to stop when she hears voices of chatting. They were weak and low voices that could be heard from where she was. She could also hear whimpering with some slaves. Evelence makes haste while squeezing her way through the cracks until she finally sees a light, a dark dim light she could manage to find. At her destination she finds several women and men in the same dark room. They were each a different race, some children who were black and some that were white. Only a few people were Native American. The thought made her heart accelerate while being uncomfortable in such little room. Yet the only thing that ran through her mind was her mother. Where did her mother go? She could not see her! Could she possibly look different? Most of all, would she remember her face? It had been so long since she had seen her mother's face. For all she knew she could have had darker skin from being in the sunlight. Or perhaps her whole body would be bruised up? No, she couldn't think of such horrible things. She shook her heard from the thought and listened carefully to the sounds of people chatting about other slaves.

"When are they sending food? My daughter is hungry." One complains to another.

"I am sure they will come, it usually takes a while before they throw in another slave which means dinner time." The other slave replies. Just as if it were on cue, she saw a man in armor that came with a pile of slaves.

"Alright time to get moving, we moving all of you to make room." The man in armor instructed while the slaves were told, making space for the rest of the slaves. One after another they were being thrown, most Native Americans and Blacks. In the middle of the horde she managed to see a familiar face she knew. Her golden eyes that matched hers and her freckles that she manage to make out in the sunlight. The woman had ragged clothes and hair chopped off to her chin length and a feather the same as hers along with a necklace she had seen before.

"Mother." She whispered to herself. Her mother had pieces of gray hair in her chopped hair that was the length to her chin, the back of her dark and silver hair as the shape of a flame, dancing in the fire.

Her copper skin grew pale yet not as pale was Haytham, a darker version. She knew she had been in here for quite a long time, considering the scars and bruises. She was known as a talk back person, always questioning the other suspiciously. Yet every time she questioned, she was the one who was always right.

"Alright children, time to go to bed. No talking, whispering, and no trying to escape through the crack one of your slaves made. It's full of traps and more as we speak." The man explained which caused Evelence to roll her eyes with a furious look upon her face.

"Lights out kitties!" The dim light faded out, yet she still managed to see her mother who was sitting in a corner, lying with herself, letting no one reach her. As soon as she heard the footsteps fade out she held her breath, releasing herself from the crack. Everyone gasped and pointed at her with a shocked expression. Evelence placed a hand on her lips, ordering them to remain quiet. When she looked back to where her mother had been she disappeared. As soon as she noticed she felt a sudden heat wave from behind. The other slaves stopped their gasping and stopped in silence.

Evelence quickly grabbed the person's arm from behind, emptying the weapon. Yet this person's grip wasn't giving up to easily. Evelence managed to slip from under their legs and escaped their grasp. It was her mother. She was known for being a strong and independent woman.

"I do not wish to harm you." Evelence and her mother who did not seem to recognize her were circling around the cell the slaves were in. Each slaves moved back, forming a circle.

"Who are you and how did you manage to pass through the crack filled with traps?" She hissed while her golden eyes glowed in the dim light that faded slowly.

"I am a friend. I wish to free you and your people."

"Remove your hood and I shall see if you speak true to your words." She growled.

Evelence hesitated not knowing what her mother would think of her.

"As you wish." Evelence gulped and removed her hood, letting her hair cascade down, wavy with chocolate brown her. A feather remained in her hair, the same as her mother's, and her eyes were glowing golden like her mother's, a gift she had inherited from her mother. Her mother squints in the dark, observing her daughter. Her eyes adjusts which causes her mother to drop the weapon she held in her hands. Her mouth hangs open while trying to manage words to escape.

"Evelence, how did you?" Her mother pauses, biting unto her lip.

"Hello mother." Evelence had tears swelling up in her eyes, though she quickly wiped them, sniffling.

Her mother stood there for several moments, darting her eyes around her daughter, observing every inch of her body.  
"Evelence." She repeated her name and slowly began to approach her, then quickly grasping her hand to real her into an embrace, gently stroking her hair while tightening the embrace. Evelence wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, tightening her grip to enjoy the embrace she had longed for in such a long time. Once she had embraced her images appeared in her head from when she was with her mother, counting stars. All of her memories with her began to form in her head, remembering every moment they shared with one another.

"I have missed you so much." Her mother tightened her grip. Evelence began sobbing, yet quietly so the guards wouldn't hear her. Her mother soothed her as they were sent to the ground. Her mother continued to stroke her head, continuing to sooth her in their native language.

"You could've been killed, but I am curious to know how you found me." Her mother broke the embrace, glancing up to look at her daughter's features.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, the boy who lost his mother, we are ally's. We both came to seek out the symbol we had not known before." Evelence opens her jack to reveal the assassin symbol.

"They have taught you the techniques I am sure." Her mother wipes the tears from her eyes. Evelence nods and chuckles in response only then to return in the embrace she received from her mother.

"I am sorry my child, I should have returned, yet I didn't."

"I have run out of forgiveness, mother." Evelence pushed herself away, gently.

"I do not expect you to forgive me easily, yet I still love you very much." Her mother began to form tears as well.

"You have grown so much and yet I have missed the opportunity to watch you grow into a fine woman, an assassin. And here you are now, all grown up to be a beautiful adult." Her mother placed a hand on her cheek, caressing her check motherly.

"The Clan Mother took care of me along with an ally of mine and my teacher." Evelence wiped her tears and placed her hand over her mother's.

"Ratonhnhaké ton I assume?"

"Yes, and a man named Achilles who was once an assassin as well." Evelence explains as her mother smiles proudly, glancing at her daughter.

"I can tell he has trained you well." They were both silent for a moment as Evelence released her hand, glancing around towards the people who kept whispering toward another, observing their conversation.

"They were caught from a man named Charles Lee, a man who works for Ratonhnhaké ton's father."

"Haytham." Her mother hissed at his name in disgust.

"I have met with him before, yesterday. He had informed me about you, asked questions. Yet I told him I did not know who you were and I have never known my daughter to be an assassin. I was told you were searching for me and had killed several of his men."

"Yes, I assume they scared you and cut your hair off in order for you to give them information?" Evelence runs her fingers through her mother's hair that was shaped as a dancing flame in the back. Her mother nods silently and slips her daughter's hands.  
"We must free your people." Evelence breaks the silence.

"There is too many of us for you to handle. Such plans will not work."

"I can try. I have already taken care of the redcoats in the back of the perimeter of this slave camp."

"Still-"

"Oy!" They both heard the captain raise his voice in an unsettling manner.

"You must go, quickly, hide!" Her mother whispered, pressing her soft and delicate lips on her cheeks, gently pushing her to blend in with the slaves. The rest of the slaves lay their head down, pretending to sleep. Evelence hides behind one of the slaves, eyeing her mother.

"You native!" The man pointed towards her mother. She stood up, not hesitating to approach the man.

"Haven't I told you to remain quiet? Haven't I?" He spat on her garb.

"Yes." She answered with a dark tone.

"You disobeyed my orders slave. Disobeying means discipline." The man grabs his blade and with one swift move and jabs the blade in the same spot she was injured, placing it deeper till she could see the end of the blade on her back. Her mother staggered to the ground, groaning.

"Ista!" Evelence shouted and raised herself from the ground slamming into the cell to place her hidden blades through his armor. The man was soon choking on his own blood once she continued to cut through the man. The man stopped moving and staggered to the ground. Evelence turned to her mother who was gasping her air on the ground.

"Ista! Ista!" Evelence's tears formed quickly, removing the blade from her torso, and sending her mother on her lap to rest in.

"Do not worry." She began cough violently and yet Evelence still remained helping her mother.

"You have succeeded more in your life than me, and yet here you are, searching for me." She let a chuckle which led to more coughs.

"Mother you must rest, I will carry you to Homestead, and you will be treated!" Evelence spoke in their language. She began to feel her mother's blood stain through her clothes.

"I am proud to see you grown, though I regret not seeing you grow into a fine woman as you are in front of me." She paused gasping for breath. Evelence's holds her mother close to her chest sobbing, listening to her mother's words.

"Do not be sad Evelence, this is what I wanted towards the end of my lifetime, to rest here in your arms." She reached to place her hand toward her daughter's cheek, cupping it.

"Do not think yourself alone, I will always be here." Her mother lets her free hand to reach her heart.

"Ista." Evelence sobs heavily while stroking her mother's short hair then while her free hand, placing a hand over her mother's.

"Evelence, may you be smiled upon down by me and your ancestors. I will always love you." Her mother lets out one last breath before resting into darkness.

There was nothing but silence as she felt her mother's hand fall loose, slowly falling on her lap. Evelence slowly stroked her mother's hair, while whispering words in her native language in her ear.

She sobbed and sobbed, not allowing the slaves to comfort her. Her tears cascading down on her mother's cheeks, like droplets of rain pouring. Evelence wrapped her arms around her mother's, holding her close to her chest, bawling and screaming out in agony. In such a long time, for the amount of years since her mother yet, she had never bawled this way since her mother left. Her screams of bawling echoed through the walls of the stone building. Each slave glanced toward her mother and her as she desperately told her mother to wake as she was bathed in her mother's blood. Another wave of screams of bawling came of her, clutching her mother tightly in her arms. Her skin was now pale and ice cold, sending a chill through her veins and back. She cried desperately for her mother to wake, yet she didn't move a muscle. Her tears still kept pouring down she cradled her mother until she heard footsteps approaching her. A pair of Redcoats came toward their cell and made haste to open.

"Leave us alone!" The soon notified her by her clothing and stared back in shock.

"Are you deaf?! Go and tell Lee I'm here waiting for him to capture me, deal with me! Go on!" Evelence continues to scream as she clutches to her mother. The Redcoats, stagger backwards, observing the pool of blood. The quickly exit the scene and immediately rushed out, exiting with haste.

Evelence places her head in her mother's chest. Evelence cried out more until she could no longer bear tears. Only sounds of sniffling could be echoed through the halls. She lifts her head, her eyes burning with fire, fuming with fire. She slips out her blade and hesitates to place the blade on her hair. Closing her eyes, she swiftly chops her hair as if they did to her mother, leaving the back of her hair tipped like a dancing fire. Evelence lifts her mother, allowing the blood to drip.

"You are all free. You all are free from this Hell. I shall release every one of you from your cell. You will fight at your own cost, return to those who you love the most. Return to the home you have remaining." As if it were cued, she ordered them to unlock each cell the slaves were held in.

She were to free them all, a taste of freedom each one of them should have.

* * *

A day later..

"How certain are you?" Connor raised his voice, glancing down towards Achilles.

"Prudence was the one who told me, she rather escaped do attend to something she intends to do." Achilles explains entering the kitchen.  
"I do not need to explain myself after what I had told you yesterday night, she needs to learn the path she chooses to take, a path you should _**not **_interfere in." Connor sighs in frustration, knowing what he was told was true. He indeed needed to train to calm his emotions of anger. Connor then darts his eyes toward Prudence who was staring at him back with innocence on her face expression.

"If you are certain, than I shall proceed in my task to find Benjamin-"  
The front door suddenly creak open with everyone's heart increasing rapidly, all of their footsteps clicking on the ground to rush toward the entrance. Their eyes widened when they see her appearance, her new change of clothes that were covered and stained in blood. Her hair chopped short leaving the back of her hair tipped as a dancing flame like her front bangs her long to her chin as well. Her hair was covered in ashes along with her spikes in the front.

"Heavens child what has happened to you?" Prudence places her arms around hers yet is suddenly pushed back forcibly by Evelence.

"Evelence, what has happened?" Connor grasps her by the arms tightening his grip, yet this didn't seem to be sufficient enough to hurt her. Here head was looking toward the ground, her new bangs covering her eyes. Connor lifts her chin to reveal the dark circles over and under her eyes. She opens, revealing her golden eyes her inherited from her mother.

"Perhaps we should discuss this more down in the basement-"

"Where is Lee?" Were the only words that escaped from her mouth with a darkened expression they had heard for the first time. Shocked by her expression, they managed to escort her to the basement leaving Achilles and Connor with her.

"Eveyln." Achilles says from a distance, afraid to comfort her with his touch. Afraid the flame around her would incinerate into flames.

"I found my mother." She allowed tears to swell. "I left last night to find my mother." She explains, adding a hint of sobs and sniffling. Achilles's eyes widened then remained normal, understanding what she had meant.

"Dead I assume." Achilles gulped, afraid to speak, worried to give the wrong expression.

"No, I found her alive. She told me to hide, yet what I did not know is that if you disobeyed, you would be sentenced to death." The tears started swelling, yet the sniffing and sobs faded as she faced her head towards the ground.

"I gain such happiness once I find something whom or what I love the most, and yet it is taken away from me." She blurted out.

"Just a taste of happiness, and yet it is taken from me-"She is caught off by the embrace of her ally. He did not say a word rather than embrace her in his arms, calming her emotions while running his fingers through her now short flamed shaped hair. He continued to observe her new form and hair that had been recently chopped off. She grips ahold of his suit and begins to sob while he tightens his grip around her. Achilles pats her back, rubbing in circles. Her sobs could be heard from upstairs as Connor tried to sooth her with the same words her mother used, for her knew what it was like to lose his mother. True statement she had told the both of them as she expressed her feelings to them, about the taste of freedom and the happiness that has been taken from both Connor and Evelence.

"I share my sympathy with you." Connor grips the embrace tightly, leaving Evelence to sob quietly. A moment of silence fills the room except for the sniffling and sobs. He knew what it was like to lose his mother, yet then remembered her father had died when she was young and now her mother as well. The room remained the same, leaving Achilles and Connor to comfort her over the loss of her mother.


	17. Chapter 17

**(I apologize for the long wait. After this chapter I had to think really hard on how to accomplish the next chapter. I didn't know what to place in next because I have previously written all my chapters in my Iphone and then it stopped at Chapter 16. Now I know after listening to, believe it or not lol, Vampire Knight. I was also listening to I'm listening and I'm sorry from I am Legend. Now I have it, and I apologize if you have been waiting long for this. Well, here we are! 17****th**** chapter, we are almost towards the end :3 HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PRESS DA FREAKIN REVIEW BUTTON!)**

Chapter 17

"We are gathered here today to mourn for god's daughter. It is he who he looked down upon to give strength to. It is he who had the courage in her heart to keep living through the hell she was placed in. And now, she lays in peace here today. No longer suffering, or praying to he who has kept her alive."

Evelence glanced down at her now buried mother. The diggers kept shoveling the dirt back in the hole where her mother lay in a wooden casket, decorated with flowers and her native cultural necklaces. Many people from Connor and Evelence's tribe came to mourn as well, for they knew her mother better than she did.

Everyone from the Homestead including her people surrounded the hole, sobbing and sniffling. The only ones that held their feelings were her allies Achilles and Connor. As for herself, she did not sniffle, nor did she mutter a sob. She did not speak. Her thoughts were only on her mother and the scene in her mind which she will never forget, the moment where her mother had been struck. It was as if the scene had been replaying in her head with each word the priest would speak out. She had mourned for her mother already the night when she had been murdered. The anger inside her fumed and boiled, yet she did not allow herself to let it burst out into flames like she had before returning to Homestead. She had let the slaves free, letting them do as they please. Some escaped and ran farther from their homes as others fought to seek out revenge, spilling the Redcoat's blood to match with their uniforms. They threw flames into the building as the slaves escaped, watching the stone wall crumble until there was nothing but sediments. Evelence could still hear the crackling of the fire as it spat out with anger, flickering and dancing around. The bark smell from the trees that had been lit to be placed in the stone building still remained in her nostrils, the smell of blood and revenge.

"Amen." Everyone bowed their head in respect for her mother. Moments later everyone left, including her tribe, returning back to their home. As for Evelence, she remained in her spot where she stood for the funeral. It had been pouring, soaking her knew garb. She'd believed the rain was a signal from her mother. It was a sign showing how sad she must be at this very moment. For once, she understood her mother's feelings.

"I apologize for your loss. I show great sympathy to you and your family." Achilles approached Evelence from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder.

There was no response from Evelence. Achilles sighed heavily, patting her back with comfort, only then to return to the Mansion. There was little talk from behind, a familiar voice.

"Evelence." He called her name.

Evelence turned her head to the side to glance at her ally, Connor, who was approaching her. He approached her, standing next to her side, glancing down to where she was.

"Achilles informed me to show you comfort and sympathy."

"Yet you do not wish to, am I correct?" She spoke in their own language. Connor sighed heavily by her response.

"I too had exposed my feelings toward my mother in the same manner you have today."

Evelence glanced up toward Connor, as he too spoke in their same language.

"I had mourned for my mother on days I had felt the need to mourn. The Clan Mother would allow me to visit my mother's grave where I would find Tumuli's lying around her grave. These flowers would represent 'farewell in love'." Connor explained, trying to comfort her.

"Do they still grow?" blinked a couple of times, wiping the tears and rain from her eyes.

"Yes."

Evelence looked back down on her grave, crouching down to observe her grave.

"You must be patient, they will not blossom instantly." Connor informed her. Evelence glanced back at Connor then down to her mother's grave, grasping a handful of dirt in her hands. She released all of the dirt by sprinkling on top of the rest of the soaked dirt. Evelence stood up, wiping the dirt from her hands, returning to the Mansion. Connor followed behind as he opened the door for her, leading her in.

"You are leaving?" she asked before he could speak.

"Yes. There is still a matter of Church."  
Evelence relaxed her face from the expression she had, remembering her present tasks she was to attend to. A crash of thunder echoed and vibrated under the Mansion, causing the ground to shake.

"There will be heavy storms, you expect to travel in this weather?"

"With the amount of time that has already been wasted from such minor tasks, yes." He argued, placing his equipment on his garb.

"I will go with you then." Evelence adjusted her gear and garb.

"You will only slow us down during our trip."

"Us?" She caught his tongue on his words. "Achilles is joining?"

"No, my father." Connor didn't bother to glance back at Evelence once he exit the door.

Evelence grasped the door before it shut, following her ally.

"I won't do anything foolish like I have done in our previous tasks." Evelence shouted, yet Connor ignored her comment.

"What else could I possibly do? I have no intension in rushing things though to kill your father, as well as acting childish. I have no other options in my hands, you have seen so yourself. My mother and father are dead and you are suggesting I would slow you down when I have absolutely nothing or anyone to follow? At least you have a father that is willing to join you in capturing Church no matter what situations you have between you and your father." Evelence stopped herself from speaking catching her breath from her speech. Connor spun around furiously, allowing his equipment to clang against one another. His mouth was open, yet nothing managed to come out. Speechless he was, yet anger fumed in him for hearing such foolish yet true statements about him and Evelence. Indeed, it was true.

"Follow me, but if you are to cause much of a scene, I will return you back to Homestead, no matter what the old man pierces through me with his arguments." Connor spun around once more to head toward the docks. Evelence wiped the anger from her face, replacing it with a slight smirk as she runs, leaving a trail of mud prints behind.

**Caribbean Sea 1778**

"I told you this was a poor heading, Church is sure to be days ahead of us now!" another complaint spoken from Grandmaster Haytham Kenway. Evelence sat on the edge of the ship, watching for barrels and other enemies that might lie ahead. She enjoyed being on the Aquila, for the smell of the ocean and its breeze felt as if she were truly home. Evelence balanced herself on the side of the ship, enjoyed the scenery while making no conversations with the crew or making remarks on Master Kenway's complaints.

"Have some faith in the boy, he's yet to disappoint!" the Mr. Faulkner encouraged Connor, hoping he would not be too aggravated by his father's complaints.

"Well the bar's not been set very high now, has it?" Haytham argued.

"We are closer than you think, _**father**_."

Evelence noticed the other crew members glancing toward Connor and his father as they argued in a circle with Mr. Faulkner. Each of their expression had an annoyed or frightening look. As for Evelence, she remained calm as she continued to watch the argument that aggravated her yet amused her in a way. Everyone on the ship grew silent as the sound of waves and the rapid flapping of the sails surrounded the awkward atmosphere.

"Evelence I caution you to escape your area. As much as you like it, I'm afraid your safety won't be guaranteed due to your ally who has taken charge of sailing this ship."

"You think me so much that you think I intend to harm her in ways you think? I think you intend to think of such things as it is rather quite normal of you." Connor's eyes grew as much as his anger.

"Yet from the way I see it, these cliffs have sharp edges, one slight mistake and she could be thrown overboard."

"Of course, because I would rather fool around and purposely hit my ship to throw her overboard."

"Turn!" Evelence quickly shouted while leaping off from the area in where she was relaxing at.

Connor and Haytham both glance at the same direction as Connor made a sharp turn, nearly inches away from the cliff.

"Well, you see. I have proved my point."

"Why do you think so?" Connor replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Because despite of your abilities in combat, you are rather reckless in thinking things through."

"Unbelievable."

Evelence sighed heavily, making her way toward her relaxation spot once more.

After their argument, there was nothing but the shouting of orders coming from Faulkner and Connor.

Peace and quiet remained until a man who kept watch of the seas shouted which ruined the silence.

"Ship up ahead!" the man extends his arm out to a ship which seemed to be stopped in motion.

"Perhaps it is The Welcome?" Connor sails toward the ship at half sail, readying his cannons for any sudden surprises.

"Bring us in so we can take a closer look, son." Haytham appeared at the edge of the ship, squinting his eyes on the ship ahead of them.

They approached the ship to what might seem, "The Welcome" only to find the whole ship empty. No crew members nor captain.

"Abandoned it must be." Mr. Faulkner observed with the two Kenway's. Haytham chuckled in response.

"Benjamin was always a slippery bastard." As if it were on cue the same man who spotted the abandoned ship shouted at the same level as he once did before.

"Enemy up ahead! It's fleeing!" Without hesitation Connor called on full sail which caused the crew members to scramble about, making their way towards their stations.

"Hurry son! We won't get a second chance at this!" Haytham urged him on. Evelence made her way done the flight of stairs to aid the crew members into charging the ship at full sail.

"Your ally here knows how to move more sufficiently than your ship. I suggest you do the same."

Connor made no comment but a simple huff and mutter in the language in which he spoke in.

As they exited the mouth of the cove, they were approaching a split that divided the path from where they were supposed to take. From where Connor was sailing he would have to go to the left in order to catch up, for it was the only way instead of crash to the right.

"It's almost as if you want him to escape!" Haytham threw his hands in the air while continuing to mutter words under his breath. "Can this ship go no faster?"  
"Perhaps if you would calm your senses and allow him to sail, it would be much easier for him to sail at full speed without crashing into a rock at the sound of your voice!" Evelence shouted over the sound of waves crashing and men shouting.

"You are in no use of being here! All you do is assist my son, by no means have you done something useful for yourself in your organization."

"Such false statements won't work against me, for you have forgotten all the accomplishments I have accomplished over the years. It is you who has no purpose in being here. You think ranting and complaining will accomplish much as we have? I think not. I have known Connor long enough to know what annoys him the most, yet you haven't noticed because you were never there for him to-" Evelence stopped herself from going further.

"The only thing that should come from that British mouth of yours is directions and enemies that are up ahead, complaining will not help. If there are any other complaints you wish to make, jump off board and take a swim with the dolphins. Perhaps they will take you toward our destination." Evelence took several steps back from their argument and helped aid the rest of the crew, attending to follow Connor's orders. While no other complains came from Haytham, she enjoyed much into attending tasks as to help the sail into full or half. Moments later Faulkner made a frustrating sigh.

"She's passing between the cliffs, Connor, and the Aquila's too big to follow. We need to go around!"

"Goddammit! We're going to lose him!" Haytham once complained.

"What other choice have we? Those rocks will crush us!" Mr. Faulkner made a face as he explained through more of the process.

"The current here is swift, we still have a chance!" Evelence noted as she noticed Connor not having a say in the argument, perhaps he was more annoyed with his father more than herself.

"Enemies up ahead! Ready to fire!" Evelence's heart accelerated rapidly than it had been before. She raced herself below decks to meet with the rest of the crew. Pots and pans were clanging along with cargo and supplies that are needed for the trip. At the corner of her eye she saw the rest of the crew members tackling each other to untangle the knot that was stuck, preventing to charge the cannon toward the enemies ahead of them. Evelence leaped across the staircase shoving the crew members aside to untangle the knot that seemed complicated to untangle. They all tugged along with her until finally it set loose. The few cannon balls that were stuck let loose, charging several cannons toward the enemy which caused the ship to fall.

Cheers and rants echoed through the lower decks, causing the men to have more courage and determination. Evelence pushed her way through the crowd to help make the cannon balls push deeper in the cannon itself. Once everything was set she ordered them all to fire at once as soon as she heard Connor's orders. Through several minutes, she pushed herself to the front of the ship, to the end of the end to order all cannons to fire.

"No this way!" she urged others to set in several other cannons. "Place three in each of them! It'll do enough damage!" She helped each and every single man that fell and that needed help placing cannon balls in. She peered through one of the windows in a separate room, looking at the true ship Benjamin was placed in.

"Chain rods! Now!" Connor screamed through the wind. Evelence nodded from above and in a swift move she collected the chain rods, placing them in each cannon.

"Fire!" Connor demanded, and so the crew members obeyed and charged toward the ship, the size of theirs. There were no more voices to be heard only sounds of more arguments coming from above.

She grabbed ahold of the deck above, climbing her way out to meet with Connor, who was now behind the wheel.

"What are you doing?!" She glanced at Haytham who was now on the wheel.

"Ending this!" he bared his teeth as he scraped the Aquila next to The Welcome, leaving a scar across the Aquila. In one swift motion, he managed to leap across the Aquila to aboard The Welcome.

Connor glanced around frustratingly, "Secure the ship!" he ordered Mr. Faulkner.

"To arms boys! To arms!" He shouted.

Evelence managed to leap across to board the ship the same way Haytham had done as Connor managed to follow. Evelence released her hidden blades, blocking the attacks from the Redcoats as she ducked between their legs to stab her way up from their back. Blood began to spatter out creating a pool of blood surrounding the other crew members who joined aboard.

"We need to get below decks! Who knows what my father intends to do with such madness that has gone through his head!" Connor shouted past the rest of the redcoats he was fighting against.

"Like your father wasn't mad the second time we met." Evelence chuckled while ducking from the sword that cut through her arm, leaving a scar slashed across her arm. She winced and dug his sword in his heart, piercing it.

"Focus on your main target!" Connor ducked through the Redcoat he was facing and looked back to see where Evelence had gone off to. He heard a sound from behind of a man grunting and choking on his own blood, gasping for air.

"I have." Evelence chuckled and aided herself by ripping a piece of cloth from the redcoat onto her arm. "Go, I will meet you down on the lower deck. I'll take care of them for you. After all, I know some of these men from last night." She managed to show her wicked smirk, a smirk of a killer. It was something she did not enjoying doing, yet when doing so in a proper manner, it would be done simply as a chore.

Connor agreed as she guaranteed his safety, he had only hoped she wouldn't do anything reckless with her plan of killing off the men who kidnapped her mother. Connor manages to slip past Redcoats placing a dagger in one of them to aid Evelence on her way down. He opened through the double doors, glancing around the wooden boxes around him. Where was the cargo? What did Church do to them? He pondered for a moment as he observed the area. His thoughts were pushed aside as he heard shouting and scolding from the double doors across the halls.

"We had a dream Benjamin! A DREAM in which you sought out to destroy!"

The doors slammed open as he busted through the doors.

"And for THAT, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay!" A fist was dug at the side of Church's cheek, hearing a crack that sounded like a broken bone. Haytham threw in more punches and each time he did, he would hear a louder crack and whine.

"Enough." Connor growled.

Haytham stopped in astonishment, never looking back toward his son. His madness has overcome him that he couldn't tell it was his father if not for the uniform.

"We came here for a reason."

"Different reasons it seems." Haytham threw one last punch through his cheekbone, leaving Church lying helplessly on the ground pooled in his own blood. Connor watched cautiously as Haytham stood up to leave him and Church alone. He crouched down next to Church placing a hand on his chest.

"Where are the supplies you have stolen?" Connor spoke.

Church struggled to reach up to meet face to face with him. In a choking manner he managed to speak.

"Go to hell…" After his last words, Connor released his blade and pierced in in his torso. He yelped in agony, stuttering back.

"I ask again: Where are the stolen supplies?" he walked toward the broken man. Church stood back, frightened and broken until he hit the edge of the ship.

"On the island yonder, awaiting..to be picked up.." he began as he began choking and spatting up blood on the ground. He then looked up with his devilish eyes, fierce, but not close to what Connor appeared like.

"But you've got no right to it," he gulped and held his torso that was bleeding out severely. "It isn't yours."

"No, not mine." Connor glared down upon Church. "Those supplies are meant for men and women who believe in something bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from Tyranny such as yours." Connor left no expression on his face, but his hatred toward this man.

Benjamin laughed and coughed violently, sitting upright to speak against Connor's words.

"Are these the same men and women who fight with muskets forged from British steel? Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands?" he breathed in deeply, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards."

"You spin your story to excuse your crimes as though you're the innocent one and they the thieves." Connor shot straight back to Church.

"It's all a matter of different perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm." Benjamin grasps onto his wound, wincing in pain, only then to glance back up at Connor.

"Do you truly believe the Crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars, who themselves see their work as just." Church was beginning to fall slowly to his side.

"Think on that the next time you insist your work alone befits the greater goods." He snarled. "Your enemy would beg to differ. And would not be without…cause." He stuttered his words only falling to the ground.

"Your words may have been sincere, but that does not make them true." Connor bowed his head politely, saying his words in respect. He spun around, finding Evelence by the door, glaring up in disappointment with her golden eyes.

"You did well." Haytham brushed past Evelence, placing a shoulder on his son. "He was a boon to us both. Now, come on. I expect you'll want my help retrieving everything from the island?" He pats Connor's shoulder then turns back to stop a moment.

"You have my sympathy over your mother." He pats her shoulder as well and brushes off to the upper decks. Evelence's eyes and nostrils flare as steam boiled within her body. She quickly clenched her fists releasing her hidden blades from their holster, revealing to Haytham. She charged at him but he chuckled once Connor secured her from behind, locking her in place so he wouldn't allow her from leaving his gasp. She snarled and growled by Haytham's choice of words, for he had already knew about her mother's death and building that burnt to ashes. Words spread quickly which also meant that Lee would know. And Lee would surely be furious, or perhaps it was meant to be destroyed, it was all planned out. No matter, she would soon capture Lee and murder him cold-blooded just like he murdered her people from her village. Including Connor's mother.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Thanks soooo much for 4,000! This means so much to me! Ahhhh! XD Well now I can be able to update more often since summer has come. Whenever it's summer I hibernate so I can get pale to much my dyed red hair. It's so hilarious every summer I hibernate so I can be snow freakin' white. Literally. I never go outside, and when my parents want me to be active, I run around the house parkouring. Anywhoz~ While I'm hibernating, staying away from the sun, I'm going to continue updating my story which is sadly, coming to an end :P Anywhoz!~ HOPE YOU ENJOY! GOD DAMMITT! PRESS DA FREAKIN REVIEW! I know how to make it look like an accident…)**

Chapter 18

They both returned safely allowing the crew members to regain their strength to reach to their homes to rest for another adventure. They reassured Mr. Faulkner that each one of them either returned to their homes or stayed with him until another day at sea. By then Connor and Mr. Faulkner were already chatting about their adventures like they would always after a trip.

"I apologize for my father's annoyance. He grows impatient-"  
"No need," Mr. Faulkner replies by placing a hand on his back, patting him in a hardy manner.

"I would be to if I have never been on this ship with you, I would've thrown you overboard and sailed er' myself." He chuckled lightly, placing his rum bottle towards his lips. Connor shook his head, chuckling a bit for himself as well. As for Evelence he stopped until she was next to his side.

"You seem troubled," Evelence paced herself slowly up the trail along with Connor.

"No not troubled." He responded, making eye contact with her. "I owe Achilles an apology."  
"Seems I have missed the argument," Evelence chuckled, allowing a smile to maintain her face.

"Yes, but this argument between us conflicted based upon our relationship. I fear that he will think of nothing but hatred towards my harsh words he has received before I left." Connor's eyes darted through the sea and within it, his ship.

"I am positive he won't think of such things toward you. I have known him long enough as much as you, that even I know he will not reject you from your relationship with him. He is very kind and humble. He wishes and guarantees our safety every day, hopeful that we won't do something reckless like he has done in the past."

"When I returned from the battle of Bunker Hill, he greeted me with an embrace. He was furious, yes, but he was also worried. It had taken me awhile to realize this, but maybe it has helped me from arguing like an oblivious child." She teased herself and smiled. They both glanced at each other than chuckled to themselves. "

"We should return with haste before the old man starts to worry even more, for I have been gone longer than I have expected."

"That'd be best." Evelence jogs along with Connor as they both reach the end of the trail, entering the Mansion that was empty, filled with silence.

"Achilles." Connor knocked on the side of the hallway, halting him and Evelence, waiting for the signal to approach him.

"Connor," Achilles paused from his writing and took a glance at Connor, showing a warm smile.

"You have returned." He waved a hand for him to enter.

"So it seems." Connor entered hesitating to speak the right words that were trying to come out from his mouth. If what Evelence's words were true, he was sure he wouldn't be as furious as he thought.

"Achilles I…owe you an apology." Connor stood up straight revealing his upper body muscles. It was rather amusing to Evelence to see him act so polite around Achilles yet later on an argument would approach them both.

"It was wrong of me to say the things I did." Achilles glanced toward Evelence who motioned toward him to receive an embrace.

"Your words were harsh, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order, allowed the Templars to take control.." he paused as he sighed heavily from the thought. Achilles rubbed Evelence's back to break the embrace, continuing to speak to Connor. Evelence grabbed a chair from nearby, sitting next to Achilles while glancing over at Connor.

"But now there hold has weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite." Connor explained, stopping himself, allowing Achilles to think through what he explained.

"Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from?" Achilles raised an eyebrow, setting his pen down to look at both Connor and Evelence. Neither of them made eye contact as they remained silent.

"You've met your father haven't you?" Achilles guessed correctly.

"Yes. It is true." Evelence placed her chin on the board of the chair.

"I do not claim to trust the man – or even like him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Keep in mind that such opportunities need time to adjust in someone's opinions." Evelence warned. "You may think so of uniting the Templars and Assassins, but would Haytham agree so?" Achilles nods his head, agreeing. "She is correct. You must think wisely on this, Connor."

"Now suppose he does listen and agree, the only question that will remain is, 'will he understand?"

"Even he has to admit that we achieve more together than we do alone." Achilles sighs and stands up relying on his cane to balance himself.

"I assume you're off to find him." Achilles breaks the eye contact, allowing his hat to cover his eyes.

"Yes. I ride for New York to see what might be done." Connor makes a motion for Evelence to follow.

"Evelence." Achilles calls out, motioning Connor she would return shortly to him. Connor nods in a polite manner, arranging their horses outside. Evelence returns to her seat, listening to Achilles words.

"Connor has grown more attached to his father, if he will not understand that his father won't understand when he listens there will be more damages to be done from him. I have come to realize Connor has grown quite bold and strong, but will he let his father's actions reflect from his thoughts and opinions?" Achilles slips his hand into hers, securing them tightly.

"There is also a matter of time that is left for me," He begins. Evelence's expressions changed immediately, leaving no expression only a straight face with worrisome eyes.

"You have lost so much in little time, but I'm afraid soon it will be my time as well. For this I will ask of you not to speak of this with Connor. He worries too much as much as he is for you and me." Evelence nods, understanding, awaiting for his next set of words.

"I have seen the way Connor acts towards you. He is not in favor of women, though since I do not have much time left, I have a feel of need about telling you this personally." Achilles coughs slightly, clearing his throat.

"You may have not noticed, for you both are blind by the connection you both have, but you both grow closer towards one another every few months I see you. It is as if you both have always looked after each other since the day you both were born," He chuckled only then to cough violently. Evelence securely holds his hand and pats his back with her worrisome eyes. He manages to maintain himself, explaining more.

"Blind you both are by what I see. You both continue to grow your feelings toward each other. He relies on you for support as you do the same. During this, you have grown closer and share your feelings with one another."

"Do you mean as more than a friend relationship?"

"Yes. A relationship in which you both keep hiding from each other."  
"But…I believe he does not feel the same way."  
"You must trust me, I will never lie to you in any such way, nor have I done so in the past." Evelence glances down toward the floor, twisting her boots. Achilles lifts her chin, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Do not be afraid to express your feelings. You have as much time as possible, yet if you wait longer than expected, he will move on." Achilles nods his head, reassuring her.

"What will happen if he agrees?"

"You enjoy the time you have left with each other." Achilles gifts her with a warm smile. Evelence bits her lip and furrows her brows, only then to relax them while thinking over his choice of words.

"I would not have called you over if it weren't true. All I ask of you is too look after one another, and be careful in your future. This discussion will not discuss to anyone, only between us." Achilles gently grabs her by the arm and pulls into an embrace. Evelence manages to shed a tear, a tear of happiness and sadness. She returns the embrace and secures him tightly, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you, Achilles for everything. You have been so kind to us. We will never forget this ever." Evelence breaks the embrace as he places a hand on her cheek.

"You are most welcome. Now, you must go. Connor is waiting I am sure." Achilles smiles as he watches Evelence exit through the front door.

**New York 1778**

Both Evelence and Connor roam through the streets on New York, the place near his execution. The stand and its people evacuated the area as well as the Redcoats. There were still the same amount, blocking every exit from trespassers, yet this did not concern them both. Evelence's mind was set on the sadness that filled the atmosphere around them. There was no cheering and ranting, only whistles being blown and children hiding from the recoats marching in the street. This matched the mood Evelence was put in several days before she entered the Caribbean Sea with Connor and the Aquila. As she trailed farther toward the center of town she noticed a big building that was broken and burnt down, the same situation that happened with the building filled with slaves, including her mother.

Without knowing she was trailing farther apart from Connor, he quickly grasped her wrist tugging her gently towards him as he paced himself faster. Without a word, Evelence glanced up to see Connor's father. She quickly looked up at Connor then down at her wrist, releasing herself from him as her cheeks flared red. As she regained her senses, she noticed his father motioning for them to stop.

"We need to know what the loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this." His father was speaking to another, never leaving eye contact.

"I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now – only to await orders from above." The man responded with plea.

"Then keep digging." Haytham clenched his fists from behind his back, aggravated by his answer. "Come find me when you have something worth sharing." Haytham nods his head to make the man understand him. Haytham flipped his cape in with anger entering a new conversation with Connor.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown."

"What do you intend?" Connor responded.

"Well nothing at the moment, since we're completely in the dark." He teased.

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere." Connor brought up his point.

"Oh we did. Until you started cutting them off."

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalist commanders." Haytham nods in agreement no longer arguing with his son.

"And who do we have here? The lovely pet who follows the alpha?" Haytham teases Evelence as they leap toward the burnt building. Evelence chooses to ignore the comment he made, concentrating on following Connor.

"Not the talkative one this time? What a surprise." Haytham misses the leap and slips, landing his knee on the ground.

"Perhaps you should pay attention of where you are to go instead of concentrating on amusing yourself with such worthless comments." Evelence made no expression, but balanced herself on one of the stools that wasn't left to burn.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, be careful with your words, you never know if you might jinx yourself with them." Haytham grinned, a sly smirk for a sly wolf. Connor and Evelence choose to ignore his remarks and follows in his footsteps as they enter through a high elevation. With no more conversation but the sound of Haytham complains once more, Connor halts as soon as his father stops in motion.

"Where are we going? It seems as if you are running in circles-"  
"Ah, ah, ah. Complaining won't get you very far." Haytham waved a finger while giving her a sly smirk.

Evelence shakes her in frustration, making a face by his mockery in her words.

They looked down to see a few redcoats chatting. Haytham crouched down listening to receive any information from down below.

"They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" Connor exaggerates.

"Well, yes." Haytham tips his hat and jumps down as a farewell to Connor.

"Your father has filled my annoyance bar." Evelence remarks as Connor sighs in frustration as his father calls them both to help.

"Leave the commander's alive Connor! We can interrogate them." Connor jumps down from above placing both his hidden blades in both of the Redcoat's neckline. The blades cut through their throat revealing a front view of blood spilling. As for Evelence she grabbed her sharpened tip blades to strike the two other redcoats down below from her. Once struck, she landed on them both, releasing her hidden blades, digging deep in their backs.

A quick kill for the three of them, yet there was only just the three Loyalists that matched the amount of the group Connor was in. Haytham tightly secured their hands with rope as he began to curse under his breath.

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." As he explains his process of the interrogation, one of the Loyalists manages to slip out from his bounds at the corner of Haytham's eye. Haytham looks back at the two that didn't flinch, then to the redcoat that managed to escape from his bounds.

"Really?" Haytham sighed in frustration, annoyed by the sudden action. "Well you best get after him, then."

"You go I will watch the prisoners." Connor instructed.

"No you do it."

"Why me?" Evelence stood back and watched the two Kenway's argue, darting her eyes over to Connor then Haytham.

"Because I said so! Now go!" Haytham demanded, ordering Connor. Connor nor Haytham said another word, only the sound of Connor's heavy footprints sprinting off to capture the escaped prisoner.

"That boy needs to learn to obey his father's orders." Haytham adjusted his garb, loosening his collar.

"Perhaps we are to go take the prisoners to Fort George? I suspect Connor will retriev the escaped prisoner only to meet us at the Fort." Evelence suggested.

"Indeed, it would make sense to already rally these two remaining at the Fort. Come, we must hurry." Evelence nods her head in agreement, pushing the two remaining Redcoats to Fort George.

"I am curious to know what connections you and my son have, care to explain?" Haytham brought up the question, ruining the silence that was between them.

"I am from the same village as him. We both lost each of our family members therefore we were chosen to live with the Clan Mother. Connor is the grandchild of our Clan Mother. It would make sense if he were to turn to his grandmother." Evelence answered.

"How did your father pass away?"

"A bear attack. He was attacked while hunting with other members of our tribe." Haytham noticed her eyes avoiding his.

"I'm sorry to hear that." There was no response.

"No matter, my last question I have for you is why you still choose to follow Connor."

"Because since I have no family members left, nor someone to fight for, I look up to Connor. He has shown me and taught me much with not only words but with actions. Yes he may be the Alpha and I may be a follower, but that just shows I have much to learn in order to perfect the skills I acquire today. He has been my only friend and ally since we both left our village. He is the only member of my tribe I can trust, my only friend I have. The one person I do not want to lose. I have no one else to follow or to feel loved by. It would make sense to me." Evelence continued and concluded her answer as she paced herself further.

"I see." Haytham nods and sighs with sympathy. "The connection with you and my son is strong, How lovely." Evelence's cheeks flare yet left no expression.

"I only wish in the future you are to unite what has been lost."

"They weren't lost. They were taken from me by those who share the same fate, Cruelty."

"Cruelty is not what others have, it's reflected from their actions that make them cruel. Your father did not know the bear was destined for him."

"And my mother?" Evelence sprung up, her eyes burning gold.

"You mother was reflected upon another's, if you think otherwise you or foolish to think so."

"Foolish to think what is true? I think not. What happened to my mother happened purposely so. I have asked myself questions that have been answered, yet they remain in my head as if there was another answer. For example, why was my mother there in the first place? To be bait. This is the definition of cruelty. The same way Lee took Connor's mother." Evelence snarled along with Haytham, both dogs snarling and growling until they realized arrived at the Fort.

"You know absolutely nothing about what happened, in fact our people-"  
"Father." Connor could be heard panting from a distance, the escaped prisoner by his side.

Evelence and Haytham adjusted their garb, standing straight towards Connor.

"There you are Connor, I was afraid you might have gotten lost." Haytham ignored the look from Evelence's face and reached to grip the escaped recoat tightly. "Come along then." His mood changed drastically. Connor forcefully pushed the Recoat toward the staircase and up to the Fort where the other two prisoners were kept, waiting near an abandoned warehouse inside. Soon after a while, the three Loyalists were tied together, strapped, and tied securely.

"What are the British planning?" Haytham immediately charged in with a question.

The man gulped which could be heard, fearing the two assassins.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York is the key. They'll double our numbers – pushed back the rebels."

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now." He trembled as his lip quivered with fear.

"June 18th, I must warn Washington." Connor informed.

Haytham just merely remarked with the sly smirk of his, a sly that would be mistaken for a friendly smile.

"You see, that wasn't so difficult was it now?" Haytham chuckled.

"I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go, please." The man's expression did not change, for he was still frightened. He glanced up to Evelence who was standing in the corner, watching cautiously for Haytham's actions.

"Of course," Haytham's sly smirk remained as he took several steps behind the man.

"Haytham, wait!" Evelence reached her hand out to stop him from doing anything rational.

Haytham gritted his teeth by the interruption. The man's eyes widened with fear for it was too late, his eyes were set on Evelence with his throat cut open, along with the rest of them.

"You killed them all." Evelence clenched her fists, ready to charge. "Do you enjoy doing this? Or was this you plan all along?" Haytham ignored the comment made and opened to exit the door, but was stopped when Connor pressed his firm hand on his garb.

"You think of me so kind that I will not care? You killed them, why?" Connor growled.

"They would've warned the rest of the Loyalists."

"You could have held them until the fight was done!" Connor argued, baring his teeth.

"And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew."

"But you did not need to kill them blindly, yet alone by a cold-blooded murder such as yourself-"

"I'll meet you Valley Forge." Haytham took his leave, letting the door slam behind them. Silence filled the room in the next few moments as Haytham left Connor with Evelence alone.

"Your father had shown no respect to our people or to those who are innocent, and purposely orders you to more work so that he could brag his opinions to me." Evelence hissed in their language.

"What would you propose I do? Kill him?" He responded in the language in which they spoke in.

"Yes! Have you forgotten who we are to kill and hunt down? Or have you grown attached to your father that you have become so blinded by what I see?"

"You must be patient, perhaps he will understand if I talk with him."

"Talk with him? What else is there to talk to him? You haven't talked up pursuing the dream you told Achilles back at the Homestead. Seconds thoughts? Or are you just unsure of how your father would proceed if the Assassins and Templars were to unite?" Evelence opened the door only to be pulled by Connor.

"I promise you he will change, I will exchange each other's thoughts and opinions about the idea, only then will I decide whether this 'dream' of mine will happen. Then will our village be free from the connections of the outside world." Connor determined his response and released Evelence as she continued to exit and follow Connor to Valley Forge.


	19. Chapter 19

**(AND YET ANOTHER ONE APPEARS I CAN SENSE THE END COMING it's like probably till Chpater 25 anywayz, but hey on a role! :D Anywhoz let us gerrrrr. For those who have watched and played AC3 you know what comes up next. Grab a tissue. And Cry. REVIEWS PLEASE :DDDDDDDD PRESS DA FREAKIN REVIEW BUTTON!))**

Chapter 19 :DDD

The surroundings around them were mystified and mysterious, not like any other visit they have experienced. They raced toward Valley Forge where Washington would be awaiting for them along with Haytham. Another contact that would meet his annoyance, so Evelence thought. Both Connor and Evelence raced to the top of hill only to see a familiar figure in their eyes.

"Haytham," Connor panted as they both reached.

"Well don't you look dashing, a horse would rather be suitable for you instead of running?"  
Evelence looked up while placing her hands on her knees, panting and groaning in annoyance.

"Well, you'll want to look suitable for Washington."

"I am quite sure Washington will not care for looks. He would much rather hear more of the warning I have for him." Connor regained his strength, and controlled his breath takes. He pushed his father aside as Evelence followed. Haytham gritted his teeth in a matter of annoyance for he too was aggravated, but for a different reason. Evelence took a glance once more, noticing his mouth movement's stutter. Nervous perhaps? Connor seemed to pay no attention, for he was driven to inform Washington about the warning of the Loyalists.

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee, not Washington." Haytham managed to speak out against from what Connor planned to do. Evelence raised an eyebrow, making a face to indicate he had forgotten who they were.

"You seem to think I favor him. But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience – whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims." Connor made a sudden halt, waving toward Evelence, a motion that warns her to stay out.

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are just symptoms." Haytham explained, placing his hands behind his back. "Their true cause is human weakness." He began walking in circles around Connor, filling him with his opinions once more, opinions that have already began to change Connor's mind.

"Why do you think I keep on trying to show you the error of your way?"

"You have said MUCH yes. But you have SHOWN me nothing." Connor raised his voice, only then to ignore the conversation, avoiding any other distractions. Evelence trailed along the Fort, observing the men sharpening their blades and chatting near a fire. A large tent was toward the end of the trail that blocked a passage way from behind to enter the forest. They were closer to Homestead than they had hoped. Washington was in the tent, bending down to read the slip of paper on the desk. Haytham managed to stroll pass him without him being seen. Evelence crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at his course of actions.

"Sir." Connor collapsed his hands together in respect to meet the general. The commander looked up with stressful eyes. Perhaps the commander was studying a few tactics for their next battle.

"Hello Connor, I see you have brought your friend along as well." Washington moves aside from the desk approaching Evelence.  
"This is Evelence, am I correct?" He extends his hand out as a gesture.

"Yes, I am she." Evelence returns the gesture by shaking him warmly by the hand.

"It is good to finally meet you, I have heard you are recovering from your wound. I trust you are better now." Evelence nods in a polite manner, avoiding contact with Connor, for she was embarrassed he had told him about her wound. Washington released his hand by pressing it on Connor's shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"The British have called for their men in Philadelphia. They march for New York. "He explained, as his upper body was straight.

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth if we can rout them, we'll have finally turned the tide." Washington replied with a warm smile, hopeful from the news.

"And what's this?" Haytham spoke out from their conversation, having the sly smile across his face. Connor and Washington, along with Evelence glanced toward Haytham who managed to have the slip of paper Washington was reading in his hands. Washington fumed with anger as he was surprised to see him there.

"Private correspondence!" Washington approached Haytham angrily and tried to steal the slip of paper from his hands. Haytham tugged the paper back like a child, not wanting his toy taken away from him.

"Oh of course it is. Would you like to know what it says, Connor?" Connor didn't respond only crossing his arms, aggravated by his ignorance.

"It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on both you and your friend's village." Connor turned his head toward Washington, his eyes darkened. Evelence sprung up, approaching to Connor's side. Her heart was accelerating, hearing the news from Haytham.

"You're lying." Evelence interrupted.

"Although attack might be putting it mildly," Haytham shook his head in disappointment, having the sly smile remaining on his face. "Tell them, commander." Both Evelence and Connor glance to Washington, awaiting his explanation on the attack. His head was kneeled down, ashamed.

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it." Washington sighed heavily, making heavy eye contact with Haytham.

"By burning their villages and salting their land. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter." Haytham responded in a teasing manner. "Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago," Haytham had no expression, only to approach Washington. Washington made the same movements as they were breaths away.

"That was another time. The Seven Years War." Washington excuses himself, defending himself. Evelence takes hold of her daggers, securely tightening them, ready for a quick throw. Connor clenches his fists tightly, keeping himself from attacking.

"And so now you see what happens to this 'great man' when under duress, he makes excuses, displaces blame." Haytham huffed with ignorance, looking at Washington in disgust. Though clearly Haytham wanted to make a point so he could win his argument over Washington to gain charismatic from Connor. To what extent would Haytham hope to gain? Justice? Forgiveness? No matter what the answer was, he could not guarantee his trustworthiness with Washington, that was certain. Haytham growls and barks his words toward Washington as they continue to rant on with their arguments. Connor throws his arms between the tension of Washington and his father.

"Enough!" He screams to the both of them, furious and tension boiling up between the three men. Haytham shot back along with Washington, fearing his expression. They regained to their senses, glancing at Connor and Evelence.

"Who did what any why must wait. Our people come first." Connor stands back beside Evelence, reminding both men they are a part of the tribe Washington wishes to attack and burn.

"Then let's be off." Haytham sighs heavily, acting purposely to join. Evelence places a dagger at his throat. Haytham shows no expression or action as he takes a glance towards Connor who has not already shoved her aside.

"No. You are finished with the both of us." Connor nods to Evelence to return the blade in her place. Evelence does so, readying their horses, packing their equipment for the damage they were about to receive. Evelence looked behind to see Haytham stutter his words to speak to his own son.

"Son…" he broke out. This did not please Connor, for he turned around and met face to face with him, only inches away.

"You think me so soft that by calling me 'son' I might change my mind? How long do you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered this now." He threw his hands in the air, angered from what Evelence could see, fire burning in his heart. "My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he is does, he does by your command." He pushes his father with his index finger, approaching Evelence only then to hear footprints from behind. He turned furiously, warning the two.

"A warning to you both – choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you." He turned his back against the two men, approaching to Evelence. He whistled angrily to his horse that the loud pitch stopped the men from working, setting eyes on the two natives. His horse appeared next to the Black Mane Evelence owned, obeying every command Connor ordered. Connor watched as Evelence strapped herself with weapons.

"I will clear them out with you in front. I will follow as you will catch the messenger." Evelence climbed on her horse, waiting for Connor to speak. Instead he nods in response, commanding his horse to move on the trail that led to their village. Evelence followed behind as their hooves beat the ground, digging the dirt deeply in frustration.

"There's two up ahead!" Connor shouts from behind. Connor takes his gun and places a bullet on the first solider her passes. Evelence throws the dagger that could be unseen while being thrown into the second's eye. What they did not know what it was filled with poison that could immediately kill them instantly. Evelence places the other two daggers at her finger tips, waiting for orders.

"Three!" He informed, shouting between the heavy winds that were brushing past them. Evelence could see past him which frustrated her. In once quick motion, she leaped from her horse, allowing her scarf to flap behind, and landing on the branches to sprint across. Thorns and branches with sharpened points scratched her exposing skin, sending a trail of blood to run down. She winced and leaped out on time sending the three daggers into the three patriots. She leaped back down on her horse watching the three patriots stumble down on one another. There were no further orders from Connor, only the sound of him cursing under his breath in their native language.

Connor then spotted the patriot racing farther than Connor, soon Evelence commanded her horse to brush beside his horse, racing to kill their target.

"Jump! I will throw you!" Connor commanded. An impossible task that could not be done.

"It will not work! We need more momentum!"

"Jump!"

Evelence shakes her head, and jumps, placing her foot on his two hands that were to catch her. Within a matter of seconds he pushed her, gaining her momentum to grab her daggers. Evelence sprung in the air retrieving her daggers carefully, placing four on the patriots back. The horse went falling as Evelence prepared to land, broken-boned, instead Connor's horse appearing, allowing Connor to reach for her, placing her in front of the saddle. Evelence's heart was racing as well as her breath takes. As they caught their prey the horse they rode on managed to slow down. Evelence caught her breath and leaped from the horse along with Connor. The Black Mane arrived, nudging its head toward her scars.

"I'll be alright." She pushed her horse aside, regaining her strength before hopping back on.

"We should make sure the village is safe." Connor added as he was catching his breath. They both nod in agreement and place themselves on their horses racing toward their village within minutes. Their hearts were racing as well as their blood pressure. The heat swelled in them both as they rode, sweat tickling down their skin the more closer they reached. Evelence took a glance at Connor, his expression blank, yet his brow furrowed by the thoughts that coiled in his head. Once they reached their point, they leaped off their horses, seeing the village safe from harm's way. Their walls still strong and secured, it seems as if it had been untouched. Evelence turned her head to see Connor motioning his head to follow. Evelence trailed along his side, afraid of what might come. The whole village looked upon them as if nothing had happened, as if they had returned from their trip.

Up ahead they see a familiar figure just near Connor's burnt home. It was another member of their tribe with the Clan Mother. They both approached the Clan Mother, waiting until she was done. The woman waved a hand for the man to continue his duties, making sure to not interfere with others in the forest. Evelence makes the same reaction Connor makes by tilting his head like a confused dog. The Clan Mother sighs in relief, looking at Connor and Evelence. She gifts them with a warm smile spread across her face as she approached them with her staff, placing a hand on their cheeks.

"My, have you both grown into such fine warriors," she began, observing them both from head to toe. "Your parents would be proud." The Clan Mother lifts Evelence's chin up with pride. "You are strong and brave for doing such tasks given, but I ask why you have come and not with the other man?" Connor stopped her from caressing his cheek, only to furrow his brows.

"What other man?" Connor questioned, his face studying her expression carefully.

"Boiling Water. The man who calls himself Charles Lee." She responded. Connor's eyes widened, his frown remaining while he paced back and forth as he brushed past Evelence who stood back as well, shaking her head with fear.

"He took Kanen'tó kon and a few others with him."

"What?" his voice was calm along with his emotions. "Where have they gone?" Connor replaced his frown with worrisome eyes.

"To push back those who would take our land." She replied, thankful as if the men were helping her. Yet such words Lee has used against their people blinded them to think Lee would truly help. Perhaps Haytham was involved, so Evelence thought. Connor sighed heavily in frustration, pacing himself back and forth glancing every other second, and thinking in frustration.

"You seem troubled. Is this not what you wanted? For our people to take a stand?"

Connor paused himself, shaking his head from his previous thought. Once he regained himself, he places a hand on the Clan Mother's shoulder, "I will return, but for now I must stop them." Assuring his grandmother, Connor took Evelence by the wrist, entering through the deeper parts of the forest.

"What will we do to stop them?" Evelence made eye contact with Connor.

"We must knock them out so they will not alarm others about us, I fear Lee has told another story to our people who intend to 'push back' those who harm our village." Connor explains as they enter through the tall grass, gently tugging Evelence along. Moments later as they stealthily pave their wave through the tall grass, they see figures of their people through the night. Luckily, the Full Moon was reaching to its highest point, which shown down on their people. Connor makes a motion for Evelence to knock the two while making a distraction to crawl toward the people at the top of the hill.

Evelence nods and continues further, causing a distraction to attract their people. Closer and closer she finally snatches them, reeling them into the tall grass, pressuring their pressure point. Their eyes closed, completely knocked out from her sudden actions. By the Connor had made his way doing the same.

Evelence jogged her way up at the top of the hill, meeting up with Connor once more who continued to crouch down. He gently tugged on her once more, preventing her from separating from him. His eyes dart around, seeking for any other members of their tribe. Seconds later, he made a sudden stop, pointing to a familiar figure.

"Kanen'tó kon," Evelence whispered in his ear. Connor nods with a worrisome expression. While releasing Evelence he manages to crawl his way toward Kanen'tó:kon, who instantly threatened him with his dagger he had made when they were kids. Evelence gasped from a distance, watch them circle around like snarling dogs, yet the only one who remained calm was Connor.

"Peace Kanen'tó kon," Connor guaranteed his safety and peace.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, come to kill me yourself?" Kanen'tó kon hissed at his friend. Evelence sprung out from her hiding place, placing three poisoned daggers at the tip of her fingers while standing aside next to Connor.

"I see you have brought the whore with you. A slave she must be." Evelence hissed back in remark, growling.

"What?" Connor questioned, confused by his words. Evelence raised an eyebrow, confused as much as he was.

"Charles Lee told me everything. The Patriots seek to destroy us. And you aid them by doing so."

"That man is a liar." Connor continued to persuade his friend.

"He speaks true!" Evelence pleads, trying not cause more damage than what Lee has already made.

"He said you both have been corrupted. That you would try to deceive. But here they are at our doorstep. What say you to that?" they, continue to circle around as Kanen'tó kon continues to threaten.

"It is a mistake!"

"The only mistake was trusting you and Evelence to keep us from harm's way. As for Evelence and Lee, they have seduced you! And you both are turned against your own kind!"

"They have not seduced me nor Evelence-"

Kanen'tó kon immediately struck Connor, yet stood back from the dagger.

"Kanen'tó kon please stop this!" Evelence placed a hand on Kanen'tó kon's arm yet was quickly shoved aside.

"You will not seduce me like you have done with Ratonhnhaké ton! I will stop when you both die." Kanen'tó kon flipped his blade in his position, sliding it toward Connor's face but was quickly stopped by Evelence digging a blade into his back. He yelped in pain as he slashed the knife against her cheek, causing a new scar to mark. Evelence yelped as a dog did when hurt watching Connor's grip loosening. Connor glanced back to Evelence then his target until Kanen'tó kon stopped himself. Not knowing what caused him to stop, Kanen'tó kon removed himself stumbling back as three poisoned daggers were deep in his back. He glanced over toward Evelence who was quivering her lip while her hand was placed against the cheek Kanen'tó kon struck on with his dagger.

"My passing wins you nothing," Kanen'tó kon manages to say, gasping for air as the poison bled through his veins. Connor balances himself, placing a hand on Kanen'tó kon's chest in respect.

"Ratonhnhaké ton," he calls for him placing a hand on his chest. "Charles Lee rides for Monmouth to reveal the Patriots plans. The Loyalists will destroy them. The revolution will be ended. The Crown victorious." He tightens his grip as the poison runs through his heart.

"Our people…safe," his last breath slipped past him letting a cold breeze fly past Connor. Connor stood there for a moment, blinking a couple times before making a single movement.

"It seems our people will never be safe. You are rest now, my friend." Ratonhnhaké ton closes his eyelids while standing up to turn towards Evelence who was shedding tears. He sighs heavily with such sadness filled in his eyes. He slips his hand in Evelence's, helping her stand to gain her balance from the scene she experienced. She struggles to release herself until she finally breaks free, trying to control herself.

"What do you propose we do? Our people will never be safe and yet you still hope to gain something out of this? What is it we keep hoping for? Fighting for?" Evelence stops the tears and demands questions in frustration. Connor shakes his head in frustration, while leaning his head down in defeat.

"What we are told to do." He looks up, glancing at the sadness and frustration in her eyes.

"Which is what? Cutting off every Templar we are told to assassinate? What of then?"

There was no response.

"Are we to be murdering and killing off those who we are told and then remember the people like Kanon-"She was interrupted by the gentle tug of Connor embracing her in his chest. Evelence shed tears, frightened. She returned the embrace as Connor tightens his grip wrapping his around her, keeping her from shivering with fear. Evelence began to shed more tears as they kept cascading down her cheeks. There were no words, only the sounds of Evelence's cries. She adjusts herself placing her cheek against his chest, the pain stinging within her scar.

As Connor held her close to his chest, he did ask himself the question she asked him. What is it they kept fighting for? Hope? Freedom? They have gained nothing with eliminating the Templars, only loosing who they love the most. They have each lost someone whom they love deeply within their heart. He was alone, just as much as she was, yet why have they been still apart of the organization? They have lost everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**((**WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S ASSASSINS TIME! :DD I've always wanted to see a show exactly like that. I would literally watch every single episode. Anywhoz sdhldfhdsjlfh I can't believe I got this far! Anywhoz~ CHAPTER 20! Dasfhasjldfsl **ANYWHOZ I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PRESS THE FLIPPIN REVIEW! DDD::: THIS IS THE FAR BY LONGEST CHAPTER AND HOPING TO GAIN SOME REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD, or just a hello :D XD ))**

Chapter 20

**Davenport Homestead 1781**

Evelence and Connor enter Homestead after defeating the Redcoats that increased their numbers, suddenly increasing the amount of damage in battle. They had then made flee, retreating to help those who were pushed back to fight against the redcoats with the amount of energy they had. And now they visit Achilles, for he has grown sicker with his violent coughing. Connor worries as much as Evelence, for they both would truly be alone, yet again people have to die sooner or later. They were all programed to die when becoming to the elderly stage. Achilles has come far and given them the proper training they needed. All there was left was a matter of decisions with performing the correct tactics in order to end the entire Templar organization, which meant ending Connor's father, Haytham, Grandmaster of the organization.

Connor knocked on the side of his bedroom door while Evelence peered from behind to take a glance at Achilles who was sleeping peacefully. Achilles eyes blinked open, adjusting them to the light as he heard the knocks against his bedroom door.

"Hello Connor and Evelence. Come in." He waved a hand, motioning them to enter his room. Connor placed out two chairs toward the side of the bed, Connor sitting on one and Evelence on the other. The look of worry and sadness fumed within the beast of the two assassins. Worried and frightened he was to meet his death by the minutes that remained. Evelence remembered their last meeting, the truth in his words about Connor. Perhaps he did care but hid his emotions and feelings during battle and missions. Though last night, the hug she received was a bit different than his previous ones. No, it was more of a friendly one, or perhaps a bit more than that to comfort her. Evelence shakes her head from ideas that began to coil up.

"Your sadness won't sustain me anymore than that fool woman's soups and potions." He chuckled only to let out a violent cough, staggering within the bed. Evelence and Connor both reach out to aid him, helping him back up to rest in the bed he laid in. He breathed in deeply, sitting up to meet their faces.

"Tell me of your latest exploits," He changed the matter of what happened to a more relaxing situation. He caressed Evelence's cheek, lifting her chin while soothing her with relaxing and calming words. She pressed her head on Connor's shoulder, worried as much as he was. The sadness and worrisome eyes gave it away to both Achilles and Evelence. Surprisingly, he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder, for he was too depressed and frustrated by the death of many they once loved. He sighs heavily before replying.

"Charles Lee has been exposed and the Patriots finally rid of him. They march now to secure the remaining cities that this country might be able to free."

"Then you have won. The land and your people are safe." Achilles gifts him with a warm smile. Connor only sighs, glancing away to avoid eye contact. Evelence makes the same motion, remaining her place while avoiding conversation about last night.

"Yet you both seem troubled."

"Washington spared Lee's life." Connor answered, grinding his teeth with anger.

"And as long as he lives, we are all in danger." Evelence adds while glancing up toward Connor who was lost in his train of thoughts, the loss of his friend had continued to run through his mind. Achilles sighs while observing their expressions.

"When you both first came to me, you understood what had to be done. Swore you'd see it through. If not for the brotherhood, for your people – and all those threatened by the Templars."  
"But with Lee gone my father might-"

"Listen to me. You have not come this far to throw it all away over misplaced sentiments. Both men must die."

"Achilles," Connor pleads.

"There is nothing more to discuss," Achilles turns, breathing heavily while turning until he settles down. Connor sighs and looks toward the ceiling, thinking over his choice of words. Evelence sits up from his shoulder as he helps her stand, making their way to exit. They were suddenly stopped seeing the sight of Marquette de Lafayette near the doorway next to Prudence.

"Connor I came as soon as I could!" he approached him with his heavy French accent, but was suddenly stopped by Prudence. Connor gives her a nod to let him pass her. Prudence bites her lip while waving toward Evelence as a farewell. Evelence returns the wave and settles beside Connor, crossing he arms.

"Tell me you bring good news." Connor glares toward Marquette. He returns his response by nodding his head in a fast motion, seemed as if he were in a hurry.

"The Conte de Grasse said yes. You need only join his fleet in Chesapeake Bay and they will serve as required. But what exactly is it you intend?" Connor waves a hand for him to follow. Evelence, ahead of them, opens the door to the basement down below. Marquette curls his lips into a smile by the sudden door that was hidden within the Mansion. They reach down the stairs, as Connor displays a small display of the fort to Marquette. Evelence sits from a distance, watching the two men discuss to one another.

"Charles Lee may have been dismissed, but it does not mean we are safe,"

"But the commander-"

"The commander underestimates the threat and no more time can be wasted trying to convince him otherwise. I must do this on my own." He explains, frustrated enough with Commander Washington.

"Do what exactly?" Marquette raises an eyebrow, rolling his tongue, due to his accent.

"Kill Charles Lee. He hides within Fort George itself, which is its self, surrounded by a militarized district. I cannot hope to infiltrate it directly. So I will go under it instead." He turns the table around, revealing the underground blueprints of Fort George. Marquette widens his eyes, slightly opening his mouth in astonishment.  
"Incredible."

Moments later they have already discussed their tactics as they were to breach the walls and create a distraction. Connor and Evelence would slip inside during the chaos and find Charles Lee, silencing him forever. And here Evelence thought to herself, what if he wasn't there. What if he knew they were to be approaching him there after what Haytham and Connor did to the soldiers at the Fort. Surely Haytham would be meaning to tell these plans to Charles. It would be impossible for him to ignore such a thing. His life is being hunted down and she was absolutely sure Haytham would not ignore plans Connor has informed to Marquette de Lafayette. Maybe they were to slip and there, only to be known there was a trap inside, waiting for them.

Evelence clutched to her heart feeling her heart beat faster than usual. Was she having a panic attack? She knew every battle they have experienced was a bullet or cut away from her heart. Every battle they have experienced has been worse and worse. They hardly make it out alive in the end, and yet are grateful with each time they stand alive, walking about to end the Templar Organization. But this time, she feels as if this will be the last battle, the last chapter of her own story, and the last few hours of her lifetime. Yet she hadn't even confessed what Achilles said. Yet will that be her excuse? "Achilles said this, Achilles said that." Has she ever sat down to know how she feels? Has she ever thought back on how many close calls they had, to the point she may never have a chance to say the things she's been meaning to say. Throughout their entire journey to becoming a professional assassin, there had been some hard times. During those hard times, they had always been there for each other, no matter the situation. Back when they first met Achilles, they thought they were adults, born and ready to become an assassin. But what they thought months would lead to perfection, it turned into years. It was about the experience they had discovered to lead to the stage they are in now.

Several months of training were just the beginning. The experience is what led them to perfection, which had grown them closer, growing a bond she thought she'd never have. Throughout the entire journey, she had been scared like those years ago her mother left her alone. She had been scared when her mother once more left her, protecting the one thing she loved the most, her daughter. From her choice of actions, it had led for people to die in front of her eyes, something she had to learn during these hard moments of an assassin. She had always watched Connor's back in every battle, sworn to protect each other in a battlefield. The ones she'd look up to, were the ones she'd watch from behind. Now it was just Connor. She couldn't afford to lose someone she had cared for the most this time. She had tried so hard, yet it seems she hasn't tried hard enough in the past. She has no one but her loyal friend who hasn't completely trust her yet, judging by his expressions.

Evelence sighed in relief as her heart began to calm down. Her train of thoughts has led her heart to increase, due to the fact that her instincts were telling her this would be her last remaining hours left. She didn't know what was coming, whether or not it would come in a complete shock to her. It would probably come when she least expected. Though people had fought in her name, fought to protect her from any harm, she had no one to fight for other than the people who lie dead. Their bodies bathed in their own blood and coiled up below the surface. The only person standing was her loyal friend, and the one whom she loves, Connor. Maybe Achilles was right, she did have her emotions mixed due to the fact she had trouble accepting she has feelings for her ally. She now replaces ally with the word, friend.

After all this time, she has been blinded herself by how she felt about him. She had to sit and think for a minute, deciding whether she really did, or whether it was something Achilles believed. It was true. Her heart would increase when she was around him. Though, she not only felt her heart increase, but her entire body felt at ease. She wasn't ready to be lunged at with a musket, or surrounded by a couple of Recoats, ready to strike her to end her life. Instead, she felt calm and relaxed. Her body wouldn't tremble, unless someone's death occurred, in which case, many. What would happen now? Would she confess now? Or wait till her death. Her heat began to increase as the pressure began to coil up within her. She couldn't ignore as well, for she had only a few hours left. She shakes her head, following Connor to the Aquila.

**Chesapeake Bay, September 5, 1881**

The sun had radiated its warmth across the entire ocean, causing her to warm up from the bitter coldness in the air, yet with the sun touching the ocean, it was soon grow cooler. They were already out at sea in Chesapeake's Bay, waiting for further instructions from Marquette de Lafayette who seemed to board with their ship. A couple men, who were pacing themselves back and forth, continued to rant about Connor and his youth. It did not matter his age. He was experienced enough for Achilles to allow him to perform such a task. He was the Captain of the Aquila, the least he could do was show some respect. Instead, he would mistake his youth and rant about his experience, for he did not know of.

"Lafayette promised me a fleet beyond compare, and a captain without peer. Instead, I find myself by one old ship and a boy in a costume." Evelence made a low growl, for she was annoyed by his ignorance. Evelence folds her arms as Connor extends his arm out in front of her, preventing her from taking charge to the man who seemed to complain about the ship and the uniform he wore.

"I promise we are all you need, Admiral." Connor states in a calm manner, saving his anger for the true battle. The man inhales and exhales deeply, seeming he had no other choice but to stand with him. Either that, or spend the next few weeks returning home.

"I doubt this very much. But beggars do not choose, hmm?" he playfully teased with his throat as he had a thick French accent.

"And the ships I require?" The man stood back inhaling deeply as he regrets gifting Connor the ships in order to succeed in gaining entrance to Fort George.

"They are yours, provided if we survive this."

"And what would you have me do?" Connor places his hands on the ship's railing, adjusting them to take a glance at the ship in front of him.

"Hold the bay while I engage the main fleet. Should any British ships dare approach, destroy them. They must be kept from Yorktown." He instructed as the Marseillois and the Saint Esprit glide gently through the ocean's waters, charging into battle at sea. The Aquila stood back, while the Marseillois and saint Esprit took front, gliding in first to secure the Aquila. Evelence charged through the front of the ship, leaping across the railing toward the Aquila's nose. She tread carefully as she crouches down to observe its waters as it glistened through the warm glow the sunset gave off. She removed her hood allowed her short loosened hair to dangle, tickling her neck. Her hair soon fell from being a flame to loosened strands of straight hair. It matched Connor's hair style except for its style he always held it in. and due to the fact it was a bit longer, length wise. She also had a the wind was brushing through her short hair she cut back at the prison camp where her mother had been brutally murdered.

Evelence adjusts her gloves and fiddles with her equipment, readying for the upcoming battle she was about to take charge in. Her hearts starts poundings once she thinks of Connor and the instincts that have been stirring inside her stomach, the gutted feeling of guilt, yet she had nothing to feel guilty about. Her stomach twists and turns thinking of the instinct that had been in her train of thoughts. She couldn't ignore the feeling, or her feelings toward Connor. It had been awhile since she had called him by his first name, now that she thought about it. They had been with each other for pretty much their entire lives, and all this time she had been calling him by his adopted named, Connor. There was nothing wrong, only the fact she had completely forgot about his name he was given from their own tribe, Ratohnhaké ton. She had sworn to protect her friend whom she traveled with, to save their people from harm's way, and from the man named Charles Lee who was mistaken into burning their village. Even so, he had a perfect opportunity. Even if he hadn't been the cause for the fire, how will they assure themselves their village won't burn once more, commanded by another man who despises their kind? She shakes her head in confusion, worried about the situation, for her fears would arise if he escaped to their village to take his advantage on burning their village, or worse. He had already captured her mother, expected to receive information on a daughter whom she forgot since she took her leave. Her daughter who she did not know, became an assassin. There hasn't been anyone in their tribe that has left to become a part of the brotherhood. She has heard stories of Connor's mother just before she died, though she didn't ask Connor whether it was true or not.

Evelence inhales the ocean's scent as it enters her nostrils as the water continued to spray her face, gently. She sprung up in a crouching position, carefully treading her way back on decks. She jumps and lands safely, approaching the stairs to meet with Connor. It seemed he was in his own train of thoughts as he continued to steer on the wheel, for he was silent, concentrating on his goal to defeat Charles Lee. That was the only thing in his mind he had cared for. Therefore, she couldn't confess her feelings when all there was but Charles Lee in his thoughts. He was obsessed with how many ways he could retrieve him, torture him. His mother's death may lay another's hands, but Charles Lee did not take charges for his mother's death. Though she was curious why he was there all those years ago that happened to be consequentially before the fire. Perhaps a warning? Or did he know as much as Haytham did about their village.

"What will we do after the battle? We've killed Charles Lee, but you insist on refusing to kill your father. You hope to run into him, knowing you could form an alliance once Charles Lee has been silenced forever in his sleep." Evelence steps in, siding with him on the wheel, as she was curious to his answer as curious to her question. Connor turns his head, for she interrupted his train of thoughts. He blinks a couple of times before answering.

"I will not disagree with Achilles with his decision on the Templars, but I do not disagree with the plan I am hoping to achieve, for the sake of the Brotherhood and the Templars." He answers, focusing his eyes on the waters and the two ships in front.

"Achilles has a point, has proven so, though I still remain in my own thoughts, hoping to gain some independence so that the Brotherhood and the Templars could unite, possibly gaining a better future in reaching or goals together."

"You sound just like them." Evelence adds. "Like every other Templar, but once we unite, how long will it take until we can finally have our back on one another, until we can finally depend and trust on one another. You seem to think that by gaining one step, all the other steps have been resolved for you."

"Yes, in time, we will gain another's trust. There will be disagreements, arguments over one another during our tasks. But this is just of the beginning into learning into one's way to gain another's trust." Connor states back. Evelence takes a few steps back, clenching her fists in anger. Her head turns toward the nose of the ship as she is furious with his answer. This wasn't himself, not at all. He let his father's opinions open his safe, the safe that locks him from his emotions and from his own opinions. He speaks of independence, uniting, yet he has shown nothing of the sort. He stays true to his word, but the amount of patience it takes, is something neither Haytham nor Connor could handle. The amount of trust she had for them, was a blade cut through their throat, their blood stained in her hands.

When she had been captured by Lee, the trap which she thought Connor was led into, the Templars spoke of things. Uniting, yet there will eventually be a catch in between their alliance. The only alliance they will get is her blade before reaching into the brotherhood, demanding answers. They slaughter the innocent, and kill for entertainment. They mostly deal with business and sending cargo to the British, of course. That only just makes it worse for them to form an alliance. He doesn't realize how long this will take, possibly another thousand years, maybe more. When they aid the British they only cause more damage to the country, yet with only Haytham and Charles there couldn't be anything done that was so sufficient, though she didn't want to jinx her opinions.

"You have let your father's opinions take control of your own. If this continues, you will be no more less a Templar than Haytham is." Evelence turns away before any words could escape his lips, wiping her tears away from the way he has changed. He has completely changed, given the way he speaks. The tone in his voice, the way he speaks, it wasn't right. She escapes down the stairs and to the edge of the ship, leaping on the edge to sit and relax before entering the battlefield.

Moments later they arrived with the sound of Mr. Faulkner's voice rising across the entire Aquila. He points toward several ships that have been half sunk and beaten down.

"Herod all handsaws! Hell has the manifest upon the sea! How many do you reckon?" A large wave approaches, causing the Aquila to lift higher and higher until it finally crashes and meets the waters of the ocean.

"Too many." Connor replied, focusing at the ships that failed to defeat other ships. In the back of his mind, he was thankful Marquette de Lafayette agreed to aid him when the commander has done nothing but let his enemy escape out of his grasp. Too many countless times he should've slit his throat, but he refused the idea, and sent him away. This caused many Redcoats to upgrade their equipment and clothing. There probably must be a thousand if not hundreds out who are camping to make further plans and adjustments. Yet as time progressed with most of the Templars dead, things have been starting to slow down.

"If anyone can hold the line, 'tis us. I only hope the admiral's quick to return." He stated to Connor as they were farther in. At the corner of her eye, the orange sun beamed and reflected from an object up ahead. She squints closer as she sees and fairly large ship, the size of the Aquila, approaching behind from the smaller boats.

"Enemy approaching!" a man shouted above from the net he was hanging from. Evelence squints harder, seeing a ball reflecting from the sun to make it glow orange, charging straight at her. She wants to move, but she couldn't.

"_Damn it!" _she thinks to herself, trying to make the urge to move, but with all the thoughts that were coiling up, she couldn't concentrate and focus, which made her believe she couldn't perform the skills she acquired in her training. The ball was closer, almost yards away, approaching fast. It was as if time had slurred for a minute. All her memories as a child and up like a short book written, but with images. It started with her mother and father together, to his death, to her mother's death and to Connor as they trained, and to this point. It was all of the memories she adored the most, as if a book had been rewritten.

Reality comes back within her with a sudden rush inside her stomach. She closes her eyes to prepare for the embrace, yet the feeling was replaced as she felt something hover over her, ducked in a crouching position. She opens her eyes shortly after the cannon balls appeared to approach and charge at them immediately toward their ship. It was Connor. He embraced her tightly and close to his chest, preventing from any damage to interfere. She inhaled deeply as the shouting's and ranting along with the cannon balls have been replaced with silence. A high pitched noise began to ring in her ears, continuously doing so as Connor began to turn her around, scolding to her to what it seems like. She breathes heavily as she couldn't hear him. She blinks a couple of times and shakes her head, pushing Connor aside to wonder what it was that was preventing her to hear. He glares at her and starts mouthing words she could not hear. She moves her lips, yet she could not hear anything. She starts to panic, swirling around in circles until she is caught once more by Connor. He helps her stand correctly, as he observes what went wrong. Slowly, her hearing came back to normal, for she could hear more cannon balls being released from their cannons down below decks. The upper deck shook which made Evelence shake, yet she quickly gained her balance, observing Connor's expression.

"I couldn't hear," she sighs in relief, thankful she hadn't lost her hearing. "I'm alright now." She grabs ahold of Connor's shoulder, gripping him tightly for her to balance. Connor nods his head quickly, for there had to be no time wasted during this war they were about to throw themselves in. Connor pats her shoulder, ordering her to stand back and give out orders to those who are firing the cannons.

Moments after the incident, cannon balls charged at the Aquila along with the Marseillois and Saint Esprit. Their cannons were taking charge at the smallest boats for the first round. This had been their plan for this round, yet as more and more came, they continued to spread out into one circle to eliminate them all. Their cannons shifting the boat to the side as Evelence raised her voice at the top of her lungs, almost bursting them if not at this moment. The Aquila and the Marseillois had taken most of the damaged for charging head on. They intended to keep Saint Esprit safe from harm, that way the much larger ships could be dealt with, with the remaining health the Aquila had with the Marseillois.

"Take cover men!" Connor screamed against the violent waves that charged toward the Aquila, rising rapidly. The Aquila was lift by a large wave, only then to be slid down on its waves, causing a wave of water to enter the Aquila. Evelence shook her head, gripping the sides of the ship which were entirely netted, fixed all the way toward the highest sail near the crow's nest. Evelence spins around, adjusting herself as she felt the waves spray in her face. She adjusts further up the net, keeping track on whether the command by Connor was given to her. Three more were dealt with, leaving the Aquila with plentiful with health as the crew thought they'd never have. Each of the smaller boats had been dealt with causing the three ships to cheer and rant with joy, raising their fists in the air. What made it humorous to both Evelence and Connor during their victory, were the men they could hear across the waters. The victory had lifted their spirits, they could hear them singing and cheering on for their Captains for motivation. Connor raised his fist in the air, joining the crew in their victory. Evelence curled her lips into a smile, relieved victory had overcome them instead of defeat. Luckily, the Marseillois and Saint Esprit hadn't taken the sufficient damaged they'd thought they'd have. But they'd rather not jinx themselves for their first victory. This meant all three of them could take charge by spreading their distance, each dealing with another, aiding those who they were close to.

This might had been their first victory for their first round, yet there were more to come, something larger. The three larger ships entered the battlefield, immediately charging their cannon balls toward the Marseillois and the Aquila. Evelence was shot back as a wave of cannon balls immediately charged toward them, causing her to fall from the net. She grunts in pain as she twists her wrist, yet it was sufficient. She surprisingly lands on her two feet on the upper deck, which makes her even more thankful she had done what she had done. Every minute and second she had counted. If it were her last cannon ball that was thrown at her, so be it. She would surely accept it, but she would try with effort to escape the zone as soon as possible like she had done so at the very moment.

Evelence pushes herself up, quickly gaining her balance, before meeting the ground once more with the ship violently shaking as the waves increased with its height. She carefully yet quickly grabs ahold of the edge of the Aquila before she's sent flying by the waves. The sun began to cool down, yet the sky was colored by its color, glowing orange, and reflecting from her skin. Connor continues to give Mr. Faulkner and Evelence the commands he demanded. They finally reached toward the other ship that seemingly took charge at them this entire battle. For what hours, if not minutes, they had been holding their breaths, hoping that each shot that was released would count by taking a sufficient amount of damage to one another's ship instead of the significant amount of damage the Aquila had taken. Surprisingly, the Aquila had enough strength to hold itself up during their entire battle. It had been so old, yet became sufficient in order to stand and hold on its own, no matter the amount of weight it held.  
At the corner of Connor's eye he spots the Saint Esprit sinking down the one out of three ships that had been circling around them for hours. The three ships, including the Aquila raised their fists in the air, celebrating another victory. They sang louder and changed the gun powder and cannon balls rapidly, suddenly giving them enough energy to have full motivation. By winning the first round along with the second, they were positive the Marseillois and Saint Esprit would survive with the other two ships that eventually would take out. They may have one, yet the question was, how much damage could they hold at this rate? From a distance they could see the edge of the Marseillois side chipped off, like a piece of wood chipped off from a large tree. Its color was distained and beaten, informing the others to move along with their side, hoping to gain some aid.

Connor grunts as his muscles begin to weaken from steering so much, constantly moving without break. Yet he hadn't come this far to give up after they have gained so much. He pushed himself further calling to half sail, siding with the Marseillois. As for Saint Esprit, she was a bit farther then the two ships. Connor grips the wheel, steadying it, preventing from spinning out of control. A spray of water enters both the Aquila and the Marseillois, washing Evelence and Connor along with their crew. She spits out water that sprayed inside her mouth. Its taste was tar and filled with gun powder from the other ships, yet remained with salt behind it all.

Evelence then squints her eyes to focus on the upcoming ship that approaches them. It might scratch the entire ship all the way through, leaving the Aquila with a large scar scratched across her side. She looks to the upcoming ship, thinking her strategy she was about to attempt. She darts her eyes around the Aquila, looking for a hook to hold unto. She then darts her eyes toward a man that was taking hold of a cannon. She quickly speaks to him, informing about the plan she attempts to make. He nods and waits until she gives him the signal. On the other hand, Connor pays attention to taking commands to Mr. Faulkner and Evelence. He then looks to his right, seeing Evelence grabbing a hook to gain her balance. With just one look, he knew exactly what she was doing. His heart accelerated as much as it had been the entire battle. He shouts, screaming against the waves that continued to increase in its height. Evelence ignores his commands and gives the sailor a 'thumbs up' to cut the rope loose. He unsheathes his blade, swinging it toward the rope and cargo that held its place. Evelence was then pulled out of the Aquila, gaining entrance toward the ship that began to slide its side against the Aquila.

The rope swings, making perfect timing for her to jump. She quickly makes haste to jump, revealing her blades to place on the two men she catches sight of. She creates a loud thud, as she hears a loud enough crack through the two men she assassinated right before the others eyes. Their sail was half broken, blocking her way toward the Captain. From behind she feels vibrates on deck, which informs her to take action before she could even look at the full crew in front of her. No matter, she takes action immediately by crouching down, avoiding the bullet that flew past her fair that flew down with her. She spins, extending her leg out for two others behind to trip. She clenches her fist and twirls to place the blades in their throats and chest multiple times before gaining back on her feet.

The ship was also rocking violently with the waves. It made it quite difficult to gain balance any other way she looked at it. Evelence then bends backward toward a British soldier who flung at her within eye level. She then rapidly slits his throat multiple times before bending backwards once more to kick one in the face that approached her. From her left side, she grabs her tomahawk that was given to her since she had begun training. Never once had she used it, due to the fact that it was Connor who did most of the damage. Though it had always been like this, she was trained by herself most of the time so she could defend herself in a case like this would occur. She then sees at the corner of her eye, a sailor circling the fight, gaining entrance from behind as the redcoats were the ones to create the diversion. She then paces herself in front of her, seeing the pole of a sail ready to fall. She jumps and kicks one foot up to jump back to where she was behind the sailor. During her flight, she locked eyes on his, never taking her eyes off of the man. She quickly races from behind, stabbing him multiple times, creating marks from her tomahawk. This was one of her techniques she has taught herself when she wasn't attending with Connor during their tasks.

It distracts their opponent, causing them to be bewildered by the performance she made. Only then will the ability of speed replace the act of confusion. He staggers to the ground, falling effortlessly. She turns around, greeted with a punch on her right cheek. She staggers back as her opponent continues to jab and kick her all around. When she takes the chance to look up, she's greeted by seeing the Captain's knife slashing her cheek, causing one large upcoming scar across her cheek. She winces in pain as she quickly moves swiftly in different directions, causing the Captain to turn and spin in different ways. The act of dizziness can affect one's aim, no matter their choice of weapon. She then jumps over one's shoulders, slitting their throats with her large blade the tomahawk had. Its feather flew swiftly and with the wind as she continued to press her attacks on the further more Redcoats that had been aboard.

Evelence manages to stop, regaining her strength from getting dizzy after the attempts she's made from twisting and jumping around. She then is pulled back by the cannon balls that were charged at the ship. She had been distracted by the fight, she hadn't had time to concentrate on the Aquila and the Saint Esprit. She then gulps down the fear she had against herself, but was soon gained as she revives herself, charging herself toward the Captain with the few Redcoats remaining at his side. Her tomahawk was blocked by his pistol, the blade inches away from his eyes. Evelence then jumps back down, blocking the fists that continuously kept charging at her. She ducked and dodged some that kept coming forth toward her until she saw at the corner of her eye, a line of the remaining four Redcoats forming a straight shot. She's quickly tumbled over as their cue to fire had been performed. During her fall, the Captain took her place, falling right into the bullets grasp. Her eyes widen as the amount of stupidity fell across the captain's forehead. She quickly shifts to the side, allowing the Captain to fall face first, letting the blood release in a pool of blood.

She sighs in relief as she's left with the only four Redcoats that remain on deck. They quiver their lips with fear which causes Evelence to chuckle, charging herself towards them starting with the man in the middle. He clutched onto his musket wincing before taking the damage. She stops herself, eyeing him from head to toe. He was short and chubby and could barely fit in the uniform he was given to reach out at sea with his fellow redcoats that fell from behind. His eyes were closed shut, prepared for the damage he was about to receive. He opened one eye to see her do nothing but stare in complete shock. She sighs in frustration, know dealing with a couple of Redcoats such as these gentleman would only waste her time, even if the ship did sink.

"W-what?" he shivers, breathing heavily as she raises an eyebrow, placing the tomahawk underneath his chin.

"You try anything you die." She demands with a darkened tone in her voice that made him stagger back, away from the Tomahawk. He nods, understanding her orders, retreating back with the Redcoats who stood back and watched as the female ordered the redcoat to stand by. Evelence then races herself toward the middle pole of the ship that held the largest sail in the entire ship. She continues to climb, pushing up with her upper strength while pulling up with her back legs. She pulls and pushes herself up in a pattern until she meets the certain part of the crow's nest ships always hated. There was a netted fish net that surrounded the bottom of the crow's nest which always seemed to frustrate Evelence in any situation. She bounces up and down gaining momentum to jump up and catches the edge of the crow's nest. She grips it tightly, allowing her feet to dangle within fifty feet below her. A large echo of booms charge within the ship she was in at the very moment. The grip she had was long gone when the ship caused her to shake with her falling on just a few inches. She was back down with the uncomfortable position around the net below the crow's nest. She grunts and winces in pain, for she pulled a muscle on her biceps.

Evelence takes a few breaths as the ship continues to rock in all directions, ready to spilt apart and sink to the bottom of the ocean. After a moment to regain her strength she gains her momentum once more, reaching her hand to the edge of the crow's nest, barely making it by a few inches. Her heart begins to accelerate from the tension that increased along with the amount of pressure that was toppled over her shoulders. Her feet were dangling five feet below ground, one mistake and she was sure to be a goner for sure. She attempts to look down as she makes sure the few Redcoats wouldn't try anything to prevent her from escaping. Instead, she finds half of them on the deck pooled in their blood, and the other two in the ocean, lying helplessly dead. Evelence takes a few breaths once more, before pulling herself up with all the energy she had left in her. With one struggled movement, she manages to pull herself up, having the momentum to stand surprisingly.

She stood up and gripped the pole that was barely inches of breaking any second. She darts her eyes around looking for the Aquila during the ocean's waters. The waters soon matched the sun's color as it continued to set, melting in the ocean. The red ocean was spread yards away, perhaps even more judging by what she saw. From every direction she could see piles of broken parts of ships or ships being sunken that have recently been defeated and beaten down. Different parts were scattered everywhere, along with men, struggling to reach the waves, yet she knew they couldn't defeat the wave's powerful force. At the corner of her eye she spots a familiar ship being sunk down along with another ship being sunk. She squints to take a closer look, observing the damage between both ships, floating on the ocean's now red waters.

It was the Marseillois! The Marseillois had been defeated in order to defeat the ship aside it. She studied the ship for a moment, observing the amount of damage it held within the battle. All around it had been holed up, torn, beaten down, and weathered. The sails were broken in all angles, allowing the water to break it into pieces, letting the waves break into more within the ship. She catches her breath to see it all, the death of many who were in that ship, fought in her name along with Connor's. They had been close to victory, yet they couldn't manage to see another day of light nor be honored by Connor. In such a victorious time, they had no other choice but to flee and float above water and lie effortlessly in the water. The ones, who have fought, are the ones who are brave. The ones, who wished to helped, will be honored within their families.

Evelence then spots the Aquila gliding its way, farther and farther out, yet she didn't know why. She glances all around, looking for Saint Esprit in the blood red ocean. She twirls around, still gripping the side of the pole as she's poured with sweat and blood that stained her skin and her new garb. She could feel her heart accelerating by the minute, knowing the Aquila would escape and Saint Esprit would drown beneath the ocean. She wipes her brow, only then to find the one ship remaining that slipped past the Aquila. The Saint Esprit! It was weathered yet it was not as sufficient and broken down compared to the Marseillois had been. She waved her hands, signaling for them to approach. She carefully jumps up and down, waving uncontrollably to get their attention yet they couldn't recognize her, due to the fact they were readying their cannons. She widens her eyes in fear as she quickly adjusts her gloves and brushes back the strands of hair that fell from her face, gripped and tearing the flag that had been on the crow's nest.

Evelence manages to take it out from its place, waving it uncontrollably as she had done with her hands, signaling it was her. For a few moments Saint Esprit did nothing but stand there in its blooded ocean. They were probably focusing on the mysterious flag that had been waved by her. Her heart beat quickens as she nods her head, knowing they know it's her. She continues to wave the flag, hoping they would soon see her. For what seemed like minutes she suddenly begins to hear low cheers as the ship was brought closer toward the ship she was in. It was reeling its way in, trusting there had been no one aboard to send loose their cannon balls. They approach from side to side as the ship's sails touched the others, meeting them together for her to climb. Evelence bents down, exhausted as her arms were, for they were about to explode from the effort she put into the fight down below with the Captain and fellow Redcoats she ran into. She hunches over, catching her breath, inhaling and exhaling the amount of breaths it took for her to gain her strength once more. The low cheers she once heard were replaced by loud roars of cheers. Evelence looked down while hunching over, observing Saint Esprit's crew from below, realizing the amount of numbers had increased from the last time she had seen them.

She eventually regains her strength and leaps over toward one sail after another, gaining entrance to the crow's nest on Saint Esprit's. She leaped once more finding herself in the middle of the crow's nest. She looks behind her, looking at the amount of damage the ship as taken, caused by the Aquila and Saint Esprit. A roar of cheers fill the entire ship, which made her seat vibrate with the amount of people who cheered. There was more than amount of people on this ship than before. In fact it could have an entire new ship with about half the people that were on Saint Esprit.

Moments later she arrived at the upper deck where possibly more the dozens had arrived on this ship. In fact, the faces she saw were recognized by the crew on Marseillois, the same ship that had been sunk, ready to be rid of and drown at the bottom of the ocean. She gawked in shock as other crew was aboard, cheering and greeting her with warm smiles and friendly handshakes. They shout her name and shake her warmly by the hand as the reel her in for one big embrace, teasing her by messing with her short hair. Through the crowd she managed to see Marquette de Lafayette aboard as captain, judging by his uniform.

"That was quite impressive of what you did, I'll admit that." His accent filled her with excitement as much as he was filled with amusement and astonishment by her choice of actions. The way his voice had fluttered in a cheerish way made her stomach flutter with excitement, knowing what she had done wasn't for nothing.

"How did you manage to bring aboard-"

"Was simple," he teased her, while hovering an arm around her shoulders as he ordered another to take the wheel on full sail.

"We were not blind by what we saw, it was nearly torn into pieces, broken and readied to give itself up due to the stage it was in."

"So therefore you decided to have a lending hand and allowed the crew on the Marseillois join with your crew, while the ship were to run into the other, I see." She nods, understanding his plan in process. During the sudden attempt she successfully made, she had not realized that in time there was enough time for them to escape. For what she thought of Marquette, annoying, she soon learned to replace the word with clever and considerate. Her life had been saved in the hands of this man. She would certainly show him her gratitude for his rescue after the battle had been won. It had surprised her to know he could move so swiftly and with haste while the waves had been severely violent.

"What of Connor?"

As if on cue she had heard whistles and cheers from up ahead which caused the men onboard to repeat in the manner they did for a far distance.

"That would be the sound of victory he has made by taking the man-of-war alone. I knew we all could count on you both." He pats her back, gifting her with a warm smile.

"I was also informed for you to meet him at the docks of New York for he is eager to wait for your return." He informed her which makes her heart flutter with joy, knowing she would meet him once again. She bites her lip, curious and anxious to meet him once more.

The battle they have fought would have met their death to many, though the few men that didn't survive were the ones who others would wave their flags in their name, though the men that had survived, which were surprisingly many, would be honored by Marquette de Lafayette himself. The battle they had fought had been the most dangerous if not difficult to achieve against than any other battle she had experienced. She grew tired and exhausted from the effort she put in throughout the hours they had suffered and experienced. To what Evelence thought the general would be a pain in her arse, she now grew a much friendlier relationship than she had with other commanders such as Commander Washington. Marquette was a man that saved her life, would give his own life to risk any situation for her life.

But what of his family? What would they say if he had died during the battle? What would be the excuse? Evelence shakes her head from the thoughts that began to coil in her head. She has earned one's trust from a man who had the potential to risk anything for another's life. The choices and tactics he made were phenomenal with a significant amount of speed if not time. Therefore, she has earned one's trust from a stranger she'd thought she never receive.

**A Few Weeks Later**

After what Evelence thought would be her last chapter, the last moments, hours of her life, it soon became to a glorious victory to those who survived. Luckily, there weren't many who died upon the battlefield, even she can admit the ones who had, struggled. They tried desperately to gain themselves far, knowing their motivation for their victory would increase. They were right. They did not die without cause, or without a reason. She believed everything happened for a reason, in which case, the men who gave their lives to succeed in the battle, remained in their spot no matter what they were told.

A few weeks later there still had been no return of Connor, which made her believe after the waves that had been so violent, there were more to come in his return. Like her return, it had some struggles, yet they managed, knowing they were only a few miles closer than they had thought. Marquette safely guided her home, back to Homestead to speak with Achilles. She thanked him and told her that he was to be there by her side along with Connor's if they require any more assistance from him. Evelence agrees to his terms if the time came, but right at this very moment, they would have to travel to New York as Connor had asked them.

From what they have informed Evelence, the sailors who were aiding Connor into battle at sea, say he took down the Man-of-War alone which made her believe the Admiral would have mistook the boy in the costume to a real hero. Lafayette did not exaggerate when he spoke of his abilities before they asked for their aid, helping them join into battle to earn their trust with one another. And to the admiral's promise, the two ships now becoming one would be at Connor's command. From what Marquette and Connor had been discussing down in the basement, after the Man-of-War was defeated, he were to order five ships entering New York's harbor, flying British flags, infiltrating Fort George. But it was too well-guarded. The Cannon fire will breach its walls, and scatter its guards. Therefore, the ship with the French flag would never get near. That is when Evelence and Connor will light a signal fire when it was time for them to attack.

Evelence was on her Black Mane, scouting for Connor and the Aquila he brought on the docks of New York. It had been weeks since her return, due to the weather climates, causing Saint Esprit to change its course in direction. Through the waves and over up until they arrived at Davenport, everything seemed well as they sailed smoothly in. But no matter, she was curious to know how his travels were with him. Perhaps their change of course didn't go as planned like her travels did. She continues to tread along the less heavy guarded areas of New York around the docks, continuously searching for Connor along with the Aquila. Towards the ends of the isles that were aligned with ships filled with cargo, she found a ship that had been weathered, torn, and almost broken to the point it needed repairing for the damages it had faced. Turns out, by observing it more closely, it had been the Aquila if not for its color, navy blue. She dismounted her horse as her heart fluttered with excitement, overjoyed to know her friend had traveled safely, ignoring the waves that toppled over the ship.

Turning to meet the edge of the ship, she saw Connor with his hood back off, speaking with Mr. Faulkner as they spoke of the return of the Aquila that would soon be in its proper place to be repaired by the time he had returned from his travels. He nods his head towards Mr. Faulkner as he released his hand from his shoulder, escaping the ship and out of the docks, focusing his eyes on his surroundings. He then stops and focuses his eyes toward Evelence, gifting her with a warm smile spread across his face, knowing his friend would return safely. Evelence's heart accelerates, yet tries to control her breath takes per second.

"_Accept it." _Were the words that were running in her mind at the moment. Evelence then observes his clothing for a moments as he had been cleansed, free from the blood stains that sprayed across his garb along with his hooded jacket, for she was still stained which made the Redcoats stare cautiously, observing the uniform she wore. Her cheek had been scared on the right side of her face, thankfully it didn't scratch her entire right side, a scratch it must've looked like as she rummaged her finger against the scar before she entered New York. Her hair had been surprisingly straight, instead of its natural stage of being wavy. No matter, she allowed her strands of hair tickle her neck as the wind brushed past through her hair from all the sweat and blood that had stained her. She was in perfect condition now with her strength wise. She had enough stamina to walk, run, and perform difficult tasks she had done at the Bay.

Evelence allowed the rush of wind blow as she started sprinting towards Connor, her chest meeting his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stagger, yet gaining his balance as he makes haste to balance them both by wrapping his arms around her waist, clutching on to her. She buried her face on his shoulder as tears of joy started to cascade down her cheeks, while she stood on her toes to meet his height. Connor chuckles as he stands there for a minute clutching to her tightly by the embrace he received from her. For what seems like hours, they stood there as Connor rubbed her back in circles, comforting her as they returned from the glorious battle they succeeded in. A few weeks to her felt like a year without seeing him, or hearing from him. She had truly missed him, even if it had been a few weeks. What mattered most was them surviving through the worst part they've ever experienced, especially the stunt she pulled off in order to achieve their goals.

Connor chuckles a bit more as he breaks the embrace, glancing toward her face, observing the damage she experienced during their battle at the Bay. He wipes away her tears of joy, grinning by her choice of actions, while rummaging his thumb against the scar that had been marked on her.

"It's nothing," she chuckles as she wipes her own tears, struggling to speak.

"The scar will remain, though you are sure it does not bother you?"

"I don't mind it, matters could be worse." She chuckles a bit more, grinning into a warm smile as he begged for another hug, embracing her tightly from the last time he had embraced her. Connor then opens his eyes, to see the French he had once helped, approach the embrace. Connor looks to Evelence as he breaks the embrace, then glancing toward the French.

"You have returned I see," he seemed a bit overexcited than Evelence was. Connor then took a step forward, placing a hand in front of Evelence for her to remain.

"And who is this?" his eyebrows jump up and down, eager to meet her.

"She is my ally, now I assume everything is in place?" his brows furrow by the interruption he made. The man seemed startled as he nods his head with please, knowing Connor would be pleased, yet he wouldn't be praised as he had been hoping for.

"Of course!" Lafayette awaits you and your ally inside the tunnels beneath the city." He informs the instructions to Connor with haste, for he had made the amount of speed to deliver the news at the right time he had returned. Connor nods his head, understanding the information he was given, only then to be glancing back to Evelence. She treads her way by his side as she sighs in relief, knowing where they were headed.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THIS HAD BEEN THE LONGEST CHAPTER! AND I LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING! :DDDD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
